Book One: Pain is Bitter
by Calypso in Love
Summary: *complete* Dr/Hr Hermione has family problems, & Draco is determined to help her to make up for the cruel things he has done over the years. But will his help be enough? And will love triumph under terrible circumstances? Warning: Violence and angst.
1. [Death Comes]

Pain is Bitter  
  
Chapter One [Death Comes]  
  
Two archenemies were standing alone in an abandoned corridor in Hogwarts. Being Head Boy and Girl, they had to appear friends to the rest of the school, when in public. However, consequently whenever they were alone, they ripped at each others throats until someone came along and restrained them (Usually a teacher or Harry. Ron would just cheer.).  
  
"Mudblood!" said Draco Malfoy scathingly as he glared at Hermione Granger.  
  
"Say that one more time, Malfoy…" she hissed in reply, threateningly.  
  
Malfoy sneered.  
  
"MUD. BLOOD." He said slowly and defiantly.  
  
Hermione was becoming exceedingly angry. They'd only been back in school for 2 months, and so far they hadn't resorted to use of wands, but she was coming very close. One more word out of that…  
  
"You filthy, dirty little Mud…"  
  
Well, that was 4 1/2 words, she justified. Before Malfoy could react, she had whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath. With a pop, he was gone. Hermione looked down. A small gecko was staring up at her.  
  
Hermione laughed. Even as a gecko, Malfoy was rather cute, she thought. Wait, correction… if only Malfoy could be as cute when he wasn't a gecko.  
  
She laughed again. The gecko was running around in circles anxiously. Hermione heard footsteps. Too bad her enjoyment couldn't last. She whipped out Colin Creevey's camera, which she had confiscated earlier, and snapped a picture, then quickly said, "Finite Incantatem."  
  
Malfoy was back. She sighed regretfully. Too bad.  
  
"You will pay dearly for that, I will have my revenge!" said a livid and very red Draco, and then suddenly he changed his tune, smiling at her and saying "Thank you for the help, Mione, you're such a good friend."  
  
McGonagall nodded at the two approvingly before walking on.  
  
Malfoy glared at Hermione, and then he too left, leaving Hermione alone in the corridor.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, giggling at the little gecko that was looking murderous in the picture.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco sat waiting in Professor McGonagall's office, where they held their weekly meetings. The silence was so thick you could slice it with a knife.  
  
Finally, Hermione said, "You look really nice as a gecko, Draco."  
  
"Why thankyou, Hermione." said Draco stiffly.  
  
Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What?" she said, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we are adults, Hermione. I think we should call a truce."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a full minute before saying, "Fine. Sounds good to me."  
  
McGonagall walked in and was pleased to see her top students having a pleasant conversation. They really were the best of friends these days.  
  
"Well, good morning, you two!" she said cheerfully, sitting down behind her desk and shuffling some papers. "Well, you are aware that this is your last year at Hogwarts?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"And after this year you will be going out into the real world. Now you have both put in applications to teach here at Hogwarts-"  
  
At this, Hermione and Draco looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"-and usually any professors we take on have at least a year-long internship at Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. But, since you two are our best students, we have decided to let you do your internship here at Hogwarts. So next year, you will return to Hogwarts as usual, and the year after that, we will take you both on as full-time professors." She smiled almost nervously, waiting for their reactions.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Thankyou Professor! This is the opportunity of a life time, I mean, I could never in my wildest dreams think of a happier profession for myself!"  
  
She was practically overflowing with happiness.  
  
Draco sat in his chair silently.  
  
When Hermione had finished gushing, McGonagall turned to him.  
  
"What do you think, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Erm, that shall be pleasant. I thank you profusely, Professor McGonagall." Draco said a tad blandly. McGonagall and Hermione both chose to ignore this.  
  
"Well, you are dismissed then." Hermione and Draco walked out of the class sedately. Hermione was almost halfway down the corridor before she gave in to the excitement.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! This totally rules! Omigosh Draco! I'm so excited! Omigod! YES!" She squeaked happily, jumping up and down and giving Draco a bear hug, with no break in the giggling and squealing. "This is totally the best! Do you even realize? I have to tell Ron and Harry! And Ginny! And Mum and Dad! And Neville and Dean and Seamus! And Lavender and Parvati and… everyone! Omigosh!" She yelled, leaping into Draco's arms for another hug.  
  
Draco looked mildly amused.  
  
"Calm down Granger. I think I'm having déjà vu. Isn't this exactly what you did when we found out we were Head Boy and Girl at the end of 6th year?" Hermione was still hugging him, for lack of anyone better to hug, and Draco was still walking determinedly toward the Great Hall, because he was going to get his supper, Hermione Granger or no Hermione Granger. They looked rather strange; Hermione hanging off of him with her arms around his neck and face buried in his shoulder and going on and on about 'opportunity' and such and such, and Draco trudging on swinging his legs and arms as though he was walking through a lake of Jell-O, trying to push her off of him and mumbling about 'miss supper' and 'really really hungry'.  
  
Dumbledore walked up beside them, chuckling. Draco saw his chance.  
  
"Dumbledore! Help me! Will you please get Hermione off of me!"  
  
There was no need to, though. At the word Dumbledore, Hermione looked up, and upon seeing Albus, squealed, leapt off of Draco and bounded across the hall straight into Dumbledore's arms. They had become rather close last year when Hermione had helped him with some translations.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
He had found out last year that Hermione was prone to attacks of extreme excitement. Although they were not friends, exactly, he and Hermione HAD had to work together for the past two years, first as Deputy Head Boy and Girl, and now as Head Boy and Girl, and from the looks of things, they would be working together for a good while yet. They spent a good part of their time together.  
  
By the time they reached the Great Hall, Hermione had been passed between Draco and Dumbledore a good few times. ('Will you take her Draco? I'm tired.' 'Albus, I can't go on, the squealing is deafening me').  
  
The aforementioned 'attacks of extreme excitement' were NOT something to scoff at. Hermione would stay like this for 10- 40 minutes, and it was quite intense. The students were used to their strange Head Girl by now, and she was generally acknowledged as the 'mad scientist' or 'crazy genius' type.  
  
It was Draco's turn holding her again as they walked through the doors to the Great Hall. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was, but turned away again when they realized it was just Hermione having another one of her fits. Harry and Ron waved at Draco, shaking their heads, and Ginny was in hysterics. Although Draco would never be a friend to the Fabulous Four, they weren't such enemies anymore.  
  
Draco sighed in relief as he sat down at in his chair at the head table and tried to shove Hermione into her chair next to him. She wouldn't be budged. Even Snape, who sat next to Draco, was smiling as Draco began to eat his meal, weaving the fork around Hermione, who was sitting in his lap, talking excitedly.  
  
"Yesh, Hermione. No. Exshactly. Totally agree wif you. Of Coursh! Opportunitiesh abound!" He mumbled through his meal.  
  
By the time he was finished eating, Hermione had calmed down enough to be dislodged by Harry  
  
and Ron, much to everyone's relief. They marched her out of the hall, while she still talking about privilege, with Ginny trailing behind them laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione walked into the common room, dressed in her red tank top and pants pajama set.  
  
Draco - dressed in a blue T-shirt that said 'Draco Malfoy Rocks' on the front and gray sweatpants - was sitting studying in his armchair when she stopped in front of him. She waved a picture around in his face.  
  
Draco looked through his silver rimmed reading glasses at the picture and groaned.  
  
"Hermioneeeeeeee!" He whined. "Give that picture to me!"  
  
He stood up and she darted away from him. "I don't have time for this, Mudblood scum! I have an essay to write and… Ha! Caught ya!" He said triumphantly, grabbing her arm and snatching the picture.  
  
"I take it the truce is off?"  
  
Hermione nodded and made another grab for the picture.  
  
He held the picture over his head and said, "Go to bed, Granger, you NEED your beauty sleep. Really." Then laughed and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione scowled, then laughed.  
  
She went into her bedroom, shut the door, and got into bed to plot ways to get revenge on Draco. She felt something squirmy beneath her and screamed.  
  
"What the fuck?!" She yelled as she leapt out of bed. She switched on her bedside lamp and screamed again. Her bed was filled with geckos!  
  
She ran out of her room and into Draco's, still screaming. "Jesus Christ Draco! There's one on me! Get it off!"  
  
Draco was laughing his head off.  
  
"Hold…still…Granger!" he gasped between laughter. He grabbed her shoulders, steadying her, and began to search for the gecko. After about 5 minutes of her squirming and shrieking and him trying to find the gecko, he found it nestled peacefully in her hair. He grabbed it and lay it on the floor.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief and turned to him, her eyes blazing. Like Medusa, Draco thought. At that he froze.  
  
She had been ranting for God-knows-how-long when she realized Draco was completely and utterly motionless.  
  
"What are you doing? Draco?" She said confusedly as she waved a hand in front of his eyes.  
  
Draco whispered, "Reptiles in her hair, so ugly she could turn men to stone."  
  
Hermione let out an outraged yell, slapped him hard across the face, shoved him onto his bed and stormed out of the room.  
  
Draco laughed himself to sleep.  
  
------  
  
In the middle of the night he woke to hushed voices. He looked at his clock. 12:00 AM. Ugh.  
  
He got out of the bed, rubbing his eyes and getting prepared to tell Hermione and Harry or Ron or Ginny or who ever it was off. He swung the door open quietly and poked his head out.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch with her back to him, and Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting across the room from her, telling her something. Draco couldn't hear what since they were whispering.  
  
All of a sudden Hermione jumped up from the couch and ran outside. McGonagall tried to go after her, but a haggard looking Dumbledore held her back, shaking his head.  
  
Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. What was going on? Probably something about how she wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Draco had heard the teachers discussing how The Fab Four weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade because of Sirius Black, who was still on the loose. Voldemort had been destroyed by Mad Eyed Moody and Dumbledore years ago. Honestly, Hermione got upset over the smallest things!  
  
Draco grinned, he had a plan. He never thought about why Dumbledore and McGonagall would wake Hermione at 12 in the night to tell her about Hogsmeade. I mean, what else could it be?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione ran all the way to the lake, her hair whipping around her in the fierce wind. She walked around and around it, trying not to think about what Dumbledore and McGonagall had just told her. It couldn't be true.  
  
There was a whooshing sound somewhere near her. It was such a familiar sound, but she couldn't place her finger on it. So she decided to ignore it.  
  
The sound was louder. Hermione looked around, growing alarmed. All of a sudden someone grabbed her arm and something hit her hard in the stomach. The ground was getting farther away, and she was hanging from something.  
  
That's when she realized, she was flying. She was lying over a shiny mahogany broom on her stomach, flying over Hogwart's grounds. She could hear the whooshing noise, and something else. Laughter. Malfoy?! Hermione managed to turn her head without throwing up from fear, and looked up.  
  
Malfoy. There he was, flying along in all his glory, head thrown back, shaking with laughter, and a hand placed most inappropriately on her bottom, holding her onto the broom. The effort of holding her head up against gravity and wind became too much and Hermione let her head droop.  
  
What she saw nearly made her scream. They were high up. So, so high up.  
  
VERY high up.  
  
Draco turned the broom, and Hermione whimpered in fear. She was going to fall. She was going to fall. She had never liked flying, but this? So high up. Going to fall. Tears were streaming down her face now.  
  
"Malfoy! Let me down! Please!" She yelled over the wind.  
  
He looked down at her, disproportionately pleased, and saw her tear-stained face, which made him smile even wider.  
  
"I knew you were afraid of heights Granger, but not this afraid." He sneered.  
  
Upon seeing her face crumple, he pulled her into a sitting position in front of him, taking the slightest pity. Although, it was even slighter than you make think, because after he pulled her up he became more daring, doing his various Quidditch tactics, which included the Wronski  
  
Feint.  
  
Hermione wasn't whimpering anymore. Now she was downright sobbing.  
  
"Please! Please, Draco! Don't do this to me! You don't know… you can't know! Oh Draco please! I'm so frightened, just let me down, I'll never do anything to you again, oh please Draco! Anything you want. I'll give you anything you want!" She yelled between sobs.  
  
Draco just laughed. This was perfect. He had her at a complete disadvantage. Seeing her beg like that…  
  
it was too good to be true.  
  
She twisted around to face him, and Draco was sure she was going to tell him off. He almost fell off the broom himself in surprise when she wrapped her arms around him and said, "If I go down I'll take you with me!" sounding like the old, bold Hermione.  
  
He was silent for a few minutes, and she broke again, like he'd known she would.  
  
"Please. I'll do anything if you just let me off."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything! Please Draco! Please!"  
  
She was still crying, it was almost like rain, the wind whipped the tears off of her face and onto his own.  
  
He sighed and began to spiral down to Earth slowly, determined to make this enjoyable moment last. Hermione was still whimpering. They weren't down to the ground when she leapt off the broom desperately, landing in a crumpled heap next to the lake, still crying.  
  
Draco hopped of the broom and yanked her to her feet roughly.  
  
"Now you owe me, Mudblood." He sneered at her. Hermione cried harder.  
  
"I h-hate you, Draco!"  
  
"I h-hate you Draco!" He said mockingly.  
  
She was crying so hard now that Draco was afraid she'd cough up her lungs. He was a little, tiny bit worried. Ok, so he was really worried. Hermione shouldn't be that upset.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My M-mom! She died! She was murdered Draco!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
Draco couldn't resist such bait.  
  
"Thank God! We need to rid the world of those Muggles! One down." He said, and regretted his words the minute they left his mouth. What could've possessed him to say such an incredibly cruel thing? He was…heartless.  
  
Hermione went pale; so pale she was almost translucent.  
  
Draco was shaking his head, unable to speak, shocked that he could have said such a thing. He thought she looked like some sort of waif, so pale in her red pajama set, with her red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face, so tiny and fragile, like anything could break her, like the wind could carry her away and toss her in it's currents forever.  
  
He held up his hands as though to put them on her shoulders, but she stumbled away, her mouth open, looking like she was in an incredible amount of pain, and she was, emotional pain instead of physical.  
  
Hermione had never felt so much pain in her entire life. Her heart was being broken, her lungs were being ripped apart, someone was beating a war song on her head like a drum. Her entire body was pulsating with this pain, this life sucking, this unbelievable pain. And she felt as though she could never escape it.  
  
With that Hermione collapsed on the ground.  
  
Draco knelt next to her, not caring that his pajamas were getting covered in dirt.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" He said, then picked her up and ran to the castle, flinging his broom into the broom shed as he passed by it.  
  
She was so fragile looking, he had to get her inside or she would catch her death of cold. Death.  
  
'Isn't that what you want Draco? To rid the world of another Mudblood? Isn't that what you just said?" Said a scornful voice in his head. NO! No! Draco thought weakly.  
  
By now he was up to their shared dorm, he kicked in the portrait (2 ladies with a stroller in the park) and ran into her room. Laying her on the bed (after checking to make sure the gecko charm had worn off) he covered her up with the thick burgundy and gold comforter. He sat on the bed by her and rubbed her arms and legs, getting them warmer.  
  
Then he stoked up the fire and fell asleep by her. 


	2. [Suicidal]

Pain is Bitter  
  
Chapter Two [Suicidal]  
  
AN Ok, here's the 5 pages the computer deleted last night. I'm still pissed. Damn this piece of shit crappy computer! It was really hard to write and it took me so long. The computer room was so cold my fingers were numb, but I was like… have to finish the chapter… and then, just as I finish the 6th page… POOF! Gone with the wind. Ah well, here it is AGAIN.  
  
Hermione awoke cosseted in comforting warmth. Sighing, and turned over in her bed, coming face to face with … DRACO MALFOY…  
  
What the hell? What was Malfoy doing in her bed?  
  
They were both fully clothed in their pajamas, she noted with relief. Still, there was this aching pain in her chest, like something had happened, she just couldn't grasp it…something horrible.  
  
Draco looked so young and innocent when he was sleeping, too bad he was a malicious jerk when he was awake. Malicious, that triggered it. He wanted all Mudbloods dead…it hit her like a bludger.  
  
What had happened, what he had said.  
  
Hermione leapt out of bed, ran to the bathroom and hurled.  
  
She wiped her mouth ruefully, then leaned against the wall of the bathroom, and sank into a sitting position.  
  
Mom- dead. Dad and Stephen- alone. They can't take care of themselves. Summer holidays started in two weeks, they could last that long.  
  
Draco Malfoy- cruel heartless bastard. They had had a semi- quasi- sorta almost maybe friendship, but that had vanished the minute that he had said those words, those little words that had been like little stabs in her heart. Hermione Granger had always been convinced that words held no power unless you gave it to them, but maybe she was wrong.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore- will help. Everybody else- can go to hell. So, she had everybody clinically sorted into little stacks in her brain. Now she just had to go on living her little life in this little world that was a little better every time a little muggle died.  
  
Damn Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione burst into tears. Why am I crying? Didn't I cry enough last night? She thought dully as she let the comfortingly painful sobs rack her body, taking short, deep, gasping breaths. Physical pain numbs emotional pain. How right was whoever said that. And how horrible that they were right, thought Hermione as she balled her body up tighter, making it hard for her to breathe.  
  
Horrible, her brain repeated as she grabbed the nearest razor (which was Draco's) and slashed her arm brutally with it. She wanted to feel it, see it, taste it. The pain. To make sure it was real.  
  
Maybe she was imagining it, or dreaming it.  
  
Or maybe it would all go away if she could just make it more real, more visible.  
  
This was the most horrible moment of Hermione Granger's life, the moment where she made the choice to hurt herself. She wanted scars, to remember this, 'I'll never forget the day I tried to kill myself…' and was successful, she thought viciously as she sliced at her wrist. It was good to feel it.  
  
That pain, she gloried in it, it was real, she wasn't going crazy, it was there, every time that razor bit into her flesh, every time a salty tear slipped into a wound and made it sting like hell. And best of all, she MADE it real, she had the power.  
  
She laughed a little, because Draco Malfoy was going to get the surprise of a lifetime, finding Hermione Granger dead in his bathroom and HIS razor the suicide weapon. A dream come true. At least the bastard can get some satisfaction out of this she thought, laughing again.  
  
Blood was going everywhere, everywhere. Puddles of it, soaking her, the bathroom, everything.  
  
Who would've thought she had so much blood? Hermione thought crazily before she fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco awoke in a warm bed, feeling rested and bright. Now I'm awake, he thought, I can think it all through.  
  
Draco got a brilliant idea. He would sneak out and pretend nothing had ever happened! He sighed happily. Sometimes I'm so smart I kill myself he thought.  
  
He turned over, expecting to see Hermione, but all he saw was the cold indentation her body had made on the bed the night before. Shit!  
  
Draco sat up in the bed and looked around. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Great. Lost my chance to ignore her! He heard a crazy little giggle and looked around. The bathroom. He could see a faint light coming from under the door. Still have a chance to redeem myself then.  
  
He pulled the covers off, swung his legs over the side of the bed and gingerly placed his feet on the chilled floor. There was a dull thud and he shivered. Just her make- up bag, fool.  
  
He approached the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Mudblood? Muggle Love Child? Frizzball?" He called, snickering, expecting to hear a biting retort. He heard none.  
  
"GRANGER, Open up!" He yelled, angry now.  
  
Then he looked down.  
  
And noticed the edge of a red puddle that was seeping under the door.  
  
"Shit! Hermione?" he said through the door anxiously. " Hermione? Hermione?" He said again, his voice dwindling as horrible images flashed through his head.  
  
He pushed open the door, it wasn't locked. It had only opened a little way when it hit something solid.  
  
Draco pushed, and it continued inwards, leaving behind it a smudge of blood. It opened enough for Draco to slip in. He stepped over the growing lake of blood and looked in.  
  
Hermione Granger lay sprawled on the floor, a strangely peaceful smile on her pale lips.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco spluttered, looking horrified. He ran across the bathroom, not caring that his feet were getting covered in blood, the blood of a muggle born, no less.  
  
He knelt on all fours beside Hermione, shaking her shoulders urgently. "Her- Hermione? Hermione!"  
  
He said, watching in disbelief as her head lolled uselessly. She was so damn cold, what was he going to do… the thought hit Draco like a bucket of cold water. Wake up, she needs Pomfrey you idiot!  
  
Draco picked Hermione up in his arms, slipping and sliding in the blood as he climbed out of the portrait hole and ran towards the infirmary. He was stumbling and weaving like a drunk when he finally reached the double doors that lead to the hospital wing.  
  
Snape came out at the moment he was trying to get in, and Draco slammed full into him.  
  
"What the…? Excuse me, but where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Said Snape as he looked up from his papers. "I shall have to take… points…"  
  
He faltered at the sight of the two blood covered students in front of him but then he regained his composure, reaching out to take Hermione from Draco's arms. The boy was in shock, he realized as Draco shook his head, jerking Hermione's body away from him and repeating,  
  
"No. Hermione, have to get her to Madam Pomfrey, now, fast, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione's dying, MOVE!" as he tried to get past Snape.  
  
Snape stood aside and Draco tumbled into the room, dropping Hermione on the nearest bed and leaning over her.  
  
She opened her eyes briefly and said in a choked voice,  
  
"Got what you wanted Malfoy, one more down," but then her head slumped down again, a sick little smile on her face. Draco shook his head violently,  
  
"No! No I didn't want that, don't want that Hermione! Please Hermione! No… no I didn't…" he said weakly, before he did something he had never thought he would do, he passed out cold on the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Harry, Ron and Ginny stood at the end of Draco and Hermione's respective beds, talking in hushed voices.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, looking worriedly at Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore shook his gray head; a tear making it's way down his worn cheek.  
  
"Last night we told Ms. Granger that her mother had been murdered. She must have… she attempted suicide Harry."  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
He, Snape and Pomfrey were the only ones in the group not crying, though all three of them, including Snape, looked near it.  
  
Ginny looked up, suddenly angry.  
  
"What do you mean Hermione committed suicide? She would never do that, no matter what happened! She's strong. Malfoy has had it in for all four of us for years, she was grief-stricken and not thinking straight, she couldn't defend herself, and look what he did to her!" She cried, gesturing to Hermione.  
  
McGonagall shook her head firmly.  
  
"Listen Ginny, we'd all like to believe that Hermione was too strong, we'd all like to pin this on Draco. But, he ran in here crying, HYSTERICAL, covered in blood, carrying Hermione. That's not typical murderer behavior." She said, always the voice of reason, even when tears were pouring down her face and one of her most beloved students was in critical condition.  
  
"But if you hadn't just left her… you should have got us! You should have brought us to her! She needed us; we could've helped her… It's all your FAULT!" Ginny practically spat at McGonagall and Dumbledore, showing her Weasley temperament.  
  
McGonagall ran out the door. With a jerk of his head, Dumbledore dismissed Snape, who ran after McGonagall.  
  
Pomfrey looked annoyed.  
  
"You're all overwrought. Ginny, Harry, please leave, and on your way out, take some Pepperup Potion. Maybe you could bring some to Minerva?" She said, her eyes soft though her mouth was set in a stern line.  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded miserably, and walked out the doors, still swinging from Snape's anxious departure.  
  
Ron sat down on the floor next to Hermione's bed; taking her hand and laying his head down to go to sleep.  
  
Dumbledore and Pomfrey watched him sadly for a moment, then sat down in front of the fire to watch the flames as they flickered and died.  
  
Four hours later, after the fire had been re-lit over and over and God- knows- how-many mugs of Pepperup had been drunk, Dumbledore said,  
  
"Why hasn't Draco woken?"  
  
"Oh he woke up hours ago, but he was still hysterical, absolutely traumatized, wouldn't calm down. I couldn't restrain him. Had to give him a sleeping draught. Those kids, they're going to need therapy." Pomfrey said, sounding like a cynical New Yorker.  
  
Dumbledore finally worked up his courage and asked,  
  
"Poppy, what are her chances?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked up from her mug, looking grim.  
  
"Not good Albus, not very good. Once she survives this night, she has more of a chance, but she lost so much blood…"  
  
Dumbledore simply nodded and went back to staring into the swirling liquid in his mug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ron woke feeling stiff; he stood from his position on the floor and stretched.  
  
The early morning sun poured into the infirmary and filled the room with almost surreal white light. Light brought cheer, Ron thought wryly. No cheer in this room. The muffled laughter of Hogwarts students on their way down to breakfast reached his ears and he could hear McGonagall telling someone off, although not with her usual vigor. Dumbledore was gone, probably had important Light-Side business.  
  
He walked over to Draco's bed, looking down at his sleeping enemy. His enemy who had saved Hermione's life. The words 'enemy' and 'hate' are used to freely these days, Ron reflected. Maybe there was a heart beating underneath that cruel sneer after all.  
  
He turned back to Hermione; she looked so scary, with that strange smile still plastered on her white face, dark circles around her eyes and her cheeks sunken.  
  
He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and turned to look down at Madam Pomfrey, who had a sympathetic expression on her face. Ron Weasley was Hermione's best friend of the Fab Four, although they were all very close, and it would be hard on him if she…passed away.  
  
"Listen Ron, I know how much you love Hermione, but for know, you should just go on with your classes as usual."  
  
Ron started to protest but she held up a hand and continued, "Hermione will need you, and the second she wakes up, I'll have you called. Please Ron, right now I need the space to work and you need the space to think and just… get over this." She said apologetically.  
  
Ron nodded, a painful expression on his face, and walked to the door, Madam Pomfrey watching him all the way, finally allowing her tears to flow unchecked over her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The second Ron walked in the doors of the Great Hall, Ginny and Harry grabbed him and pulled him over to the shadows.  
  
"How is Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking up at him with wide and hopeful eyes.  
  
Ron swallowed. "She's… not good. She looks so…near death, so peaceful. It's scary." He said, fighting back tears.  
  
Ginny looked crushed.  
  
"But Pomfrey said that now she's survived the night, she has a good chance, so maybe…" Ron trailed off, wanting to cheer her up but not give false hope.  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled bravely.  
  
"Well, everybody has been asking about her, what should that we say?" She asked.  
  
"Just that Hermione had a little accident…" Said Harry glumly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 One Week Later  
  
Draco woke in a hard, cold bed, only a clinical white sheet covering him. He was in plain white pajamas that he didn't recognize and he felt like he had run a marathon twice and then been pounded on the head with an over- sized hammer as congratulations.  
  
He groaned and looked around.  
  
Everything seemed wrong. Maybe he was in some alternate world…? He tried to rub his eyes but couldn't, there was something blocking his hands… his glasses! Draco groaned again. 'You nitwit!' he thought to himself.  
  
He pulled off his glasses and lay them on what he thought was a bedside table; he was still a little groggy. And sluggish, and stiff, and sore, and achy his mind complained.  
  
Someone was pushing a glass of water into his hand and propping him up on fluffy pillows. Madam Pomfrey, he recognized. He took a delicate sip of the water and looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes, saying,  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, why am I here?" Pomfrey just peered down at him, trying to gauge whether he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
She just shook her head sadly and gestured to the bed next to him, then left him with his privacy.  
  
Draco looked at the next bed curiously.  
  
A girl, cinnamon hair… familiar.  
  
He furrowed his brow, making his head hurt even more. He stood shakily, and leant over the girl, trying to see her face…  
  
"Granger?!" He said surprised, what could she be doing… then he remembered.  
  
He dropped his glass with a smash, water flying over him as he stumbled backwards, stunned. Harry, Ron and Ginny, who were sitting in the waiting room studying, ran in.  
  
Madam Pomfrey took one look at him, and saw he was deathly pale and sputtering. She grabbed a vial of purple liquid, ran over to Draco, and tried to force him to sit down. Harry and Ron sprinted over to the bed and helped her. They forced his mouth open, he was struggling with every inch of his strength, and poured the liquid down his throat. He fought it valiantly before he swallowed, grimacing.  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep again!" He managed to say in a strangled voice before he dropped into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked at Madam Pomfrey questioningly.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Ron.  
  
"He gets hysterical every time he wakes up, he's too much to handle. I don't know when he'll calm down enough to stay awake."  
  
"What do you mean hysterical?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"I mean totally hysterical. He's fine until he sees Hermione, then he goes crazy. Crying, lashing out at anyone who goes near him, shaking Hermione, and he won't let anyone near her. Last time we had to get Snape, Hagrid and Filch to hold him down and Dumbledore to force-feed him, because he won't eat otherwise."  
  
The three friends looked at each other in shock. They had wondered why Draco was still in the hospital wing, but had figured that he had some unrelated injury. Guess not.  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
AN I've never written anything like the bathroom scene, tell me if it sucked! I don't really know what it would be like to want to kill yourself, so I can only imagine what the motives would be. If you have any suggestions, tell me, I'm open. Also, in this story, they drink watered down Pepperup potion to calm themselves. EEE, don't slaughter me! And, I have more to say! Can you believe that! I wrote this chapter with one hand because I was eating a ham, feta and FLAMER sandwich for lunch. Yummy! And naturally, drinking much Orange Juice, mmm.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
Damia- rude is NOT the word. That was absolutely horrid of Draco, but it was necessary to the story. I wanted to give Hermione more reason for suicide, and I needed more conflict in their relationship (at the beginning of the first chapter they were fairly chummy, remember. OK, not chummy, but tolerant, at least!). Don't worry, he'll fix it. I hope.  
  
Lena- Thank-you kindly dahling!  
  
BlazingUnknown- oh yes, very cold. I hope he begged to your liking. Unfortunately, I've gotta old-fashioned mind, and never give the females in my stories any physical power. It's all about the mind games and the emotions, baby.  
  
Lyra- yes, the whole bastard/sweet thing. Split personality maybe?  
  
Junsui Chikyuu- I would have had 6 pages for you but this stupid goddamn frikin' hellhole sugarmuffin godfather jesusmaryandjoseph stupid cruddy computer screwed everything up. Sorry for the swearfest but I'm sooooooo angry right now. More tomorrow.  
  
Christina- I will. And every second word, I'll resave what I'm writing honey. *kicks computer*  
  
coolkid189- I joined your group. Glad you liked the story.  
  
Lyra- that is the highest compliment. Thank you so much.  
  
Horny Girl- *ahem* well, unfortunately I don't do graphic sex scenes *blushes at mere thought* you'll have to look for them somewhere else, the most I do is implications. *Heheh* SORRY! It's just that… oh well.  
  
allee kat- I hope this was updated when you got home from school!  
  
StarJade- creepy, yes. Will it get creepier? Definitely.  
  
Sucker For Romance- Draco IS ashamed of himself, believe you me! He's actually hysterical! 


	3. [Maybe Not]

Pain is Bitter  
  
Chapter Three [Maybe Not]  
  
Madam Pomfrey sat at her desk, writing out a release form for Neville Longbottom, who had just recovered from Tonsillitis. Neville walked out the swinging doors, smiling.  
  
If only her only other 2 patients could do the same, Poppy thought wistfully. She looked over at the still forms lying in the white beds. One and a half weeks now. She was beginning to wonder if they would have to send Draco to St. Mungo's for a few months. And if Hermione would ever wake up.  
  
She sighed and got up from the desk, tidying the infirmary wearily. She straightened up Hermione's hair, as it lay strewn across her pillow. The girl still wore that disturbing smile.  
  
Poppy looked down at her watch. Almost 8:00 PM. That meant it was about time for Draco to wake and be fed. She pressed a red button that called Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid and Filch together. They were all there in about 10 minutes.  
  
"Almost time for him to wake up." Poppy said. Hagrid held up a pair of blinders.  
  
"Look Poppy, these might help. As long as he doesn't see Hermione he'll be fine." Hagrid said hopefully.  
  
"He would still have to find out eventually. We can't risk him going… wild… in a place where we couldn't get to him in a hurry." said Snape.  
  
"But we could still use them just until we get the food into him! Then we could give him the potion!" said Dumbledore brightly.  
  
"How long will this go on? I hate seeing the poor boy like this! Why is he even this upset?! I thought he hated Hermione!" said a frustrated Snape.  
  
"Severus, we all hate seeing Draco like this. I can only imagine that he will get better when, and if, Hermione awakens. As to your other questions, we have no idea why Hermione's suicide attempt affected him so deeply and we shall have no idea until he has recovered, which we hope will be very soon." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"But what reasons could he have to be so… affected?" Hagrid asked, ever curious.  
  
"Money? Lust? Guilt? Dare I say, love? It could be any of these 4, or more." Said Filch mysteriously.  
  
Everybody looked at him strangely. Filch looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Well, you know, even grumpy old care takers like to read a little mystery occasionally. Besides, you know the way they're always carrying on! Gallivanting around the castle, teasing each other, and Hermione with her fits, you ever notice she only has them when she's around Draco?" Filch said smirking.  
  
Snape actually laughed out loud.  
  
"N-no! It's just that she only gets excited when she's around 'im!" Hagrid said, defending Hermione.  
  
Of course this only aroused more laughter.  
  
Hagrid reddened. "What I meant was that they spend so much time together and…"  
  
More laughter. Hagrid glared at them all.  
  
"Now see here yous, What I Meant To Say WAS… that Hermione only ever has CAUSE to get that excited around him."  
  
Before anyone could miscontrue THAT, he continued,  
  
"Because whenever she's told exciting news, he's there. So, they aren't in love." Hagrid finished triumphantly.  
  
"Unrequited love?" Filch suggested. "Anyway! We're getting off subject. The night when Hermione committed suicide, I saw her and Draco outside together."  
  
"What were they doing?"  
  
"I couldn't see proper, Ms. Norris was begging to be fed, and they go out there so often, together or alone, that I just dismissed it." Filch replied.  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement. Even though the word 'friends' was practically forbidden by the Head Boy and Girl, it was exactly what the two were. Even though they gasped 'enemies forever' between horrible names, curses, belly-poking wars, taunts, glares and giggling at each other's misfortunes, everybody at Hogwarts knew that underneath it all, they were the closest of friends.  
  
'Until whatever Draco said to ruin all that.' Thought Dumbledore sadly. He knew that Hermione wouldn't have committed suicide about her Mother, but that there had needed to be only a straw to break the camels back that night. Dumbledore had seen Draco and Hermione hurl insults at each other for the past seven years, they totally disregarded the hurtful things they said to each other, it meant nothing to either of them. Merely the matching of wits.  
  
But when one is fragile, as Hermione was that night… what could he have said? Wondered Dumbledore morosely.  
  
He was startled from his reverie when Poppy cried, "No time for the blinders now Hagrid, he's already seen her! Hold him, would you!" They were all at their positions in a moment. Filch and Snape took his legs, Hagrid took his arms, Dumbledore forced his mouth open, and Poppy stuffed the food down his throat while Draco gagged, coughed, sputtered, struggled, kicked, slashed, choked, etc. All the while with that same hunted look in his eyes that chilled even Snape, who had seen so many dark things in his days.  
  
They finally managed to get him fed, though they got covered in food as well, and he swallowed the potion, since he had to breathe (Poppy held his nose until he swallowed) and he only managed one gasp for air before he fell asleep, much to everyone's relief. When he got the chance to rave on… it was heart breaking.  
  
They all sighed and left the infirmary one by one, glancing back at those two students who they had all come to love over the past 7 years.  
  
Only when they were all gone did Poppy notice the three students standing in the shadows, looking horrified.  
  
Ginny Weasley broke away from Ron and Harry and ran over to Draco. She knelt beside his bed, taking his hand, her brown eyes brimming with tears and pain. When she looked up, Poppy thought her own heart would break. That young, innocent face shouldn't see such sights.  
  
"Madam, is he always that bad?" Ginny asked, pale.  
  
There was no way Poppy Pomfrey was going to lie. She shook her head 'yes'.  
  
With that Ginny began to cry. She buried her head in Draco's bed, sobbing. Harry and Ron were at her side in an instant, hugging and comforting her. Never in all her 16 years had she seen anything so horrible. Draco had been so crazy, so wild, and so… full of pain. Nobody deserved that pain, that torture, or to lose their minds, especially not someone who had saved one of her best friends. Ginny had a heart of gold, Draco could have done things 10 times worse than he had (and the things he had done were bad enough), but in her mind, he still wouldn't have deserved this.  
  
Ron and Harry shook their heads ruefully.  
  
"Let's hope Ginny never goes to Africa." Ron said, smiling sadly at his little sister. Harry laughed.  
  
"No, let's pray!" He said. Poppy sniffled.  
  
These kids, they had true courage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly, his head was pounding. The rest of his body wasn't so stiff anymore though.  
  
The room was utterly dark, with only a few moonbeams drifting through the window. Memories flooded through him and saturated his thirsting mind. He didn't want to forget, he wanted to remember, and he was terrified, terrified that those people would come back and they would make him go back to sleep. And that he'd never wake up from this endless nightmare.  
  
He looked around the room to make sure that they weren't there. He saw Hermione, and remembered what had conspired between them. 'How long ago was that?' Draco thought, a few centuries, maybe?  
  
There was a creak in the room and Draco looked around anxiously, for a moment so scared he thought his heart would beat out of his chest, until he realized it was only the wind.  
  
He sat up slowly, trying to maneuver around his monstrous headache.  
  
He got unsteadily to his feet and looked down at himself. Still in those pajamas that weren't his, he experienced another surge of fear before he managed to calm down. He looked…the same, except like he hadn't been eating well. Eating, Draco remembered that, too. He shuddered violently. 'Don't think about that, Draco. Don't think about that.'  
  
He walked over to Hermione's bed. He remembered it all, and the pain felt good. It was good to feel something that wasn't fear or dulled by the potions.  
  
He looked down at Hermione.  
  
She was so tiny and fragile looking. Such a little spot, like an air-pocket of misery, in the middle of this white cotton and metal bed rails and potions bubbling hell. Her petite frame had been ravaged, there was no meat left on her, her face was even more sunken than when he had last seen her, so briefly, in his crazed state. The little, sick, strange smile which had scared everyone so much had faded, now her mouth hung just open a little.  
  
Draco gently put his finger to her chin, pushing her mouth closed. She was still so cold. He rubbed her face and it got a little warmer, a little pinker, but the second his hands left it the colour faded.  
  
He sighed, and sat down on the bed, pulling Hermione's limp body onto his lap and rubbing her down through the pajamas, so much like he had done on that night when he had…told her off? Ruined her life? He laughed. Been the cause of her suicide attempt? Maybe not exactly, but Draco was convinced that what he had done that night had pushed her over the edge. She was warming a little now, thank God.  
  
Draco cradled her against his chest, rocking back and forth incessantly. He was so sorry. He would've given anything, at that moment, just to take it all back, to know that nothing had ever happened, that Hermione was safe, and that they could just go back to insulting each other and screaming at each other and loving each other.  
  
There was a startled gasp behind him, Draco jerked around, afraid that it was them but it wasn't, it was Jenny, no Ginny Weasley, silhouetted in the door of the infirmary. She made her way towards him nervously.  
  
"I was just… coming to see Hermione." She gestured to the girl that lay in his arms. "And… right." She blushed and sat down beside him.  
  
Draco could barely make out her features in the dark.  
  
"Are you…" she trailed off.  
  
"Still crazy?" Draco said quietly, then laughed a little bitterly, for a seventeen-year-old boy. "No, thankfully. It's quite a relief."  
  
She stared at him for an eternity and then, to his surprise, she hugged him. He could feel her tears on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, Hermione caught between them.  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Draco, I… you… it was really horrible. And I just want you to know that I forgive you. And so do Harry and Ron, and so would 'Mione," She shook her head, that was too painful a subject. "We all forgive you for everything. We were always friends, weren't we?" She said it almost desperately.  
  
"We were, under everything else, I think." Draco said.  
  
He was thinking, 'if only she knew what I said to Hermione…'  
  
A tear slid down his own face, dripped off his chin and fell onto Hermione's cheek. Only one tear. It seemed appropriate; after all, she had shared her tears that night on the broomstick, when they flew off her face and onto his.  
  
Ginny leant down and kissed Hermione on the forehead and then she stood up and walked out of the infirmary. Draco was rocking again, looking down at Hermione in an adoring way. He pulled them both into the middle of the bed and lay down, his arms still around her, and they looked like entwined lovers laying in a sweet after-bliss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, Filch, and Hagrid stood at the end of the bed, staring at the students in shock. Dumbledore dared a slight smile.  
  
"So…I guess he's pulled out of it then?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess so." Said Snape, still a little shocked.  
  
Pomfrey nodded happily.  
  
Dumbledore's slight smile turned into a grin, Filch sighed in relief and Hagrid looked delighted.  
  
Filch and Snape left together to go to Hogsmeade and celebrate. Hagrid went to walk Fluffy, because he had been "neglecting him" since the suicide attempt, he claimed. Madam Pomfrey hummed for the first time in weeks, and Dumbledore simply sat in Draco's bed, watching Draco and Hermione rest, if you could call it that, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
He had been sitting there for ten minutes when Draco stirred. Dumbledore stood, beckoned to Pomfrey, and looked down at Draco.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco awoke, feeling a body in his arms. 'Hermione!' his mind registered happily. He stretched and snuggled back down to go back to sleep, but heard a disappointed sigh. He sat up abruptly, nearly knocking into Dumbledore. He saw them.  
  
An overwhelming fear engulfed Draco; he let go of Hermione, jumped off the bed and sank into a corner, cowering.  
  
"Please don't hurt me, don't make me go back to sleep, please… don't make me go back to sleep, I'm fine, I'll be good, just don't give me any more potion, please…" He begged, hyper-ventilating and whimpering. He didn't want to go back to that place…  
  
Dumbledore and Pomfrey were shaking their heads, worried, they hadn't meant to scare the boy.  
  
"No Draco! Of course not! You're fine now, we're not going to put you sleep any more, ever again! No more potion! You'll be good, you're ok now, we know, we know!" They repeated again and again, looking anxiously at Draco, who was huddled in the corner, shaking, with his eyes squeezed shut, like a child who had just had a nightmare. Or a teenager who had just lived through a nightmare.  
  
Finally what they were saying managed to break through to him, he cautiously opened his eyes. He looked into the faces of his tormentors, and thought they looked familiar.  
  
"Dumbledore? Pomfrey?" He said in a weak voice. They both nodded, smiling encouragingly, like they were teaching a very small child how to tie his shoes.  
  
Draco stood up, swaying a little, and said calmly as he could manage,  
  
"Can I just lie down? Go to sleep… naturally… I'm so tired." He didn't he'd ever be able to say the word 'sleep' again without breaking into a cold sweat.  
  
Albus and Poppy were still nodding like Jack-in-the-boxes, pushing him back into Hermione's bed, putting a large fuzzy brown blanket over the two of them, mumbling "no more potion, Draco", and he fell asleep quickly.  
  
The two adults stood over the bed, looking down on Hermione and Draco like they were their own children, or cherubs, or golden treasures, and they were each of these, in a way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Snape and Filch sat in the Three Broomsticks, drinking their butterbeers. Filch was telling Snape the story of all the cleaning he had had to do in Draco and Hermione's room.  
  
"I tell you, Snape, never seen anything like it in me whole entire life, and never want to again either. Starting at the infirmary, all the way up to their dorm and all through it, were bloody footprints, Draco's I s'pose, and little drips of blood. Then, the bathroom, oh the bathroom!" He put his head in his hands. "I can understand why the poor boy went crazy for awhile, any one would. There was blood covering everything, handprints, footprints, puddles of it, dripping from the counter, and there in the middle of it was MY Ms. Norris, sitting in the sink, dainty as anything, clean as always. I never got such a shock in my life! But all the blood! In all my years as caretaker here, I never encountered anything that made me want to cry like a baby. But that did, all right." He said, shaking his head.  
  
Snape looked very upset, and said, "Filch, I think we should go back to the castle, maybe check on the boy…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the otherwise empty Gryffindor common room, quietly contemplating the fire and each other. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"So…" He said conversationally, looking around for help.  
  
"What do you make of Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, last night I snuck out to the infirmary to see Hermione, and he was awake." Ginny contributed.  
  
The boys looked at her in shock.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?! Was he still crazy? Did he hurt you?" Ron questioned anxiously.  
  
"He was fine, he didn't hurt me, he was sweet actually," said Ginny calmly.  
  
"What was he doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"He was holding Hermione, rocking her, trying to warm her up and… and crying!" She said, still not quite believing that she had seen Draco Malfoy crying. It was all too strange.  
  
"Crying…" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"Let's go see him!" said Harry, standing up. The others followed him through the portrait hole and towards the hospital wing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Poppy looked up and smiled as Harry, Ron and Ginny, forever together, walked in and went straight to Hermione's bedside. They looked at Draco and Hermione, curled up peacefully under the fuzzy brown blanket, in utter disbelief.  
  
She rolled her eyes, though no one could see, as Harry and Ron got into some argument with Ginny. Snape and Filch had only just left, doing the exact same thing.  
  
Only four days of school left. Harry and Ron stormed out. Ginny, making sure they were gone, bent down and kissed both Draco and Hermione on the forehead and whispered something to them before running after her friends.  
  
Poppy was sure that, even from her desk, she saw Draco's lips curl into a smile. She wondered if Hermione could hear those whispered words, and if she would be ready to go home by the time school was over.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN you like? Thank God! And also; Thank Reviewers:  
  
Allee Kat- thanks! Good luck!  
  
Icy Stormz- Omigod! Like music to any writer's ears!  
  
Praise be to God for reviewers, you brighten my day and motivate me to go on. I couldn't go on without you all. This entire fic is based on a nightmare I had years ago. Tell me if I should keep going, I really want to but I've never written anything this dark before and I can't tell if I'm any good at it! Ciao, mis amigos! 


	4. [Awakening And Just Friends]

She wondered if Hermione could hear those whispered words, and if she would be ready to go home by the time school was over. Maybe not.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione was swimming in her pool of blackness, like she had been for ages. She was swimming, nothing could hurt her, she had no sight, no touch, no taste, no smell, no nothing. Except she could hear.  
  
She had been happy when she had heard her friends, happy that they seemed to be ok. They would do fine without her. She was happy that Draco had been crazy for awhile, because he deserved it. She had laughed, hard, when Ginny told Draco that she would forgive him. Hermione Granger would NOT forgive Draco Malfoy, not for what he had said. But she was semi-glad that he had said it, because if he hadn't she wouldn't have killed herself, and she wouldn't be in this happy place, where nothing could touch her, nothing could hurt her. There was a pinprick of light in the distance, Hermione figured if she went towards it, she would get out. She didn't want to get out, so she ignored it. She just floated in her beloved nothing-ness. More voices. What were they going to say this time? Nothing could convince her to leave this place, she thought. She listened though. Just for the gossip. Not because she was hoping that someone cared enough to say something meaningful. No, not that. Just for the gossip.  
  
"She can't stay like this forever!"  
  
"Yes she can. But I don't know what we can do. Her father, her poor father. Lost the wife and daughter in a few weeks."  
  
"She's not lost yet!" 'Oh yes she is' thought Hermione.  
  
"They say he's damned near losing the boy too." 'Stephen?' thought Hermione worriedly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Won't talk to no one, won't eat. They have him on a ivy, that muggle thing, you know."  
  
"How horrible! He's only five, is he not?"  
  
"Yes. A real sin. The poor man. They say that in his sleep, the little boy calls out for his mother and for Hermione." Hermione felt a pang of guilt, she hadn't thought Stephen would suffer. 'He'll get over it!' she thought angrily, and that was the end of that.  
  
But it wasn't. The seed of discontent had been planted in Hermione's world now. A little bit of worry edged its way into her mind. A little bit of guilt. Her poor father, poor Stephen. She could go see them, make sure they were OK, and then she could kill herself again, right? That would work?! 'NO!' thought Hermione angrily. She wasn't leaving, remember? There were no more voices for awhile, and Hermione semi-forgot. Then there was that voice, the one she recognized. Draco Malfoy. She was getting her revenge on that bastard.  
  
"Hermione, please wake up! I didn't mean any of it!" He would whisper to her at night. 'Hermione, please wake up! I didn't mean any of it!' Hermione would mock, giggling. But there was a twinge of regret, that she couldn't say 'don't worry Draco, I forgive you.' FORGIVE HIM?! He doesn't deserve my forgiveness!  
  
"Hermione, we were friends! It was just banter. It was all meaningless. I didn't mean those things I said to you. It just came out. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry for everything!' You would have laughed in my face. I said what you expected me to. I didn't mean it, and I didn't think it would hurt you!" He pleaded. Hermione was drifting nearer the light, just to hear better, she told herself.  
  
"If I had known you would do this… Hermione, I miss you. Everybody does. You can't just leave us all. Did you know about Stephen? He's in practically the same state as you. He needs you Hermione. And your father does too, and the teachers need you, and Ginny and Harry and Ron need you. Ron looks so miserable, his hair seems to be fading! Ginny runs around sobbing, and Harry looks like he's under a constant cruciatus. Everyone needs you. Even… even me. I need you. I NEED YOU!" He was practically yelling now, Hermione was getting closer and closer to the light without even noticing it. Poor Draco, poor Ginny and Harry and Ron. The same voice, now small, broken, exhausted, whispered,  
  
"I love you Hermione." And Hermione went through the pinprick of light without hesitation. It was an orgasmic swirl of feeling… touch, taste, sound, smell and sight all flooding back into her at once. She wanted to go back, she tried, but it was gone, the blackness was gone. No more comfort in this harsh world. A tear trickled down her face and she opened her eyes. It was dark, it must be night. She turned to look at Draco, sensations flooding through her. Fuzzy and warm blanket. Draco's arms. Draco was asleep, she realized. She wrapped her arms around him. Why were they even in the same bed? The teachers must be crazy! Or sympathetic.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face now, she hated this world, and she hated this boy, why had she let him pull her out of her peaceful blackness? She loved him. Draco opened his eyes, waken by Hermione's arms wrapping around him. They lay there staring into each other's eyes for ages. They were both crying now.  
  
"Did you hear? Draco Malfoy loves Hermione Granger." Draco said quietly after a while. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"I heard." Then she snuggled closer to him and they both fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco awoke happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Hermione was awake! He opened his eyes and looked down at her slumbering form, there was a little smile on her face, but this time it was genuine, and it looked like she was having sweet dreams. 'About me?' Draco thought, his heart skipping a beat. 'When I said I loved her, did I mean, as maybe more than friends…?' he questioned himself, then smiled as a little voice in his head said, 'yes!' It was just after dawn, he realized. Usually Pomfrey was in here by now, maybe she was sleeping in, she deserved a break, in any case. Draco looked down at Hermione again, and this time she smiled up at him, awake. Just like last night, neither of them said anything for a while; they were just reveling in each other's eyes.  
  
"So…friends?" asked Hermione. Draco's heart fell. Well, what had he expected?  
  
"Friends." He said, smiling fakely. Hermione closed her eyes and went back to sleep and Draco, sighing, did the same. Unbeknownst to them, they were watched by Ginny, Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry had been restrained by Ginny, but high-fived each other when they found out Hermione was awake, then hurried off for early-morning quidditch practice (Ron was a beater this year). Ginny stayed behind, watching the exchange of friendship and sighing. If only they would admit their true feelings for each other. There was only 3 days of term left, but Ginny was going to find a way to get those two together, even if it killed her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Poppy hurried towards the infirmary, her little white hat askew and her uniform buttoned up wrong. She had slept in! She hardly ever slept in! She opened the door and looked in, wondering if Draco was still asleep. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Draco Malfoy was standing up, doing a funny little dance, and Hermione Granger was sitting up in her bed, clapping and laughing at his antics. Draco stopped mid-pirouette and noticed Poppy. He flushed a little, but said smoothly,  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! We were just amusing ourselves until you got here." Poppy had never been so elated in her entire life. She just stood there for a moment, smiling at them warmly, and then she ran in and hugged Hermione, crying.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy you're awake! I've got to go tell everyone!" She said, and ran over to the red button and pushed it before Hermione could respond. Draco smiled at Hermione encouragingly as everyone ran into the room, ready to jump on Draco. They all noticed Hermione immediately, and their responses could have cheered anybody. Harry, Ron and Ginny had been on their way past the infirmary for breakfast when the adults rushed in, and joined in the festivities. Harry and Ron did little jigs, Filch hugged Hagrid, Snape and McGonagall waltzed around the room, Ginny, Hermione and Draco had a group hug and Albus and Poppy put their arms around each other and smiled happily at everyone. Someone (Hagrid insists it was Snape, although Snape is sure it was Filch) put on the song, ' Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus and they all went crazy.  
  
"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag…" Hermione sang, and they all cheered and then took their own turns singing.  
  
"Teenage dirtbag is right! So you've finally realized?" Draco said aside to Hermione and she swatted at him playfully, saying,  
  
"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby…" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"In your dreams, Granger!" He teased.  
  
"In my nightmares!" Hermione proclaimed before hugging him. Ginny raised her red eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe not nightmares, Hermione." She said to no one in particular before smiling secretively and joining the festivities.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
AN aaw, idn't widdle Ginnykins tweet? Seriously, that's what I think Ginny would be like, sweet, innocent, kind-hearted, etc. Ok, here's the big question. I really need your opinions on this! This story will continue on for a good while yet, there is much darkness ahead. I want to know whether Draco and Hermione should fall in love in the next chapter (before the end of term), or later in the summer, after Hermione starts having her REAL problems (suicide is nothing compared)? Please answer in your review! I have no idea. I need a beta! Who wants to beta for this story? Please, anyone? Send me an e-mail if you can do it. Also, if you want to be e- mailed when this story is updated, let me know!  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
queen virginia- Sugar, everything… it was a really good offer, so I decided to take you up on it!  
  
Christina- Help me! I'm being floated away by my giant helium-filled head!  
  
G*Ness- yeah, I thought the 'attacks of extreme excitement' was a nice touch because I have a "friend" who does that too… *looks around shiftily* WHAT? I'M NOT WEIRD, I'M NOT! I CERTAINLY DON'T HAVE ATTACKS OF EXTREME EXCITEMENT! Oh dear.  
  
elfblobems!- Guess what? I wrote more! Look up, up…there it is!  
  
Mione G- Reviewers rock too!  
  
The Mauraders' Legacy- You're here, so I must've e-mailed ya babes!  
  
Shadow Angel- More…here…soon. Gave you what you wanted.  
  
Kristina D. - You're so sweet! Thank-you! Did this chapter have enough D/Hr for you? I', trying to get away from the fluff, but what can I say… we always go back to what we love. And I loooooove fluff! 


	5. [This Makes Me Feel Good]

AN I'm incredibly sick of saying "he thought" and "she thought", so I'm gonna use the * method. * For Hermione, **for Draco. Sorry to change halfway through. Also, this is the chapter where they fall in dun dun dun love! *Sings Love Boat theme*  
  
Although they were both still somewhat weak, Hermione and Draco convinced the professors and Madam Pomfrey to let them go back to living in their dorm for the last two days of the school year, although they wouldn't be attending classes. They would both take make-up O.W.L.S at the end of the summer. Everybody was still unreasonably happy, and the students of Hogwarts, who hadn't seen their Head Boy and Girl for a little under 2 weeks, were left in blissful ignorance.  
  
Hermione and Draco left the infirmary with Harry, Ginny and Ron, all chattering happily. They reached the dormitory 10 minutes later. Harry and Ron had tutoring lessons, and Ginny had "something to do" wink wink nod nod, so Draco and Hermione were left in front of the portrait together.  
  
"Hatred Abounds" Draco said the familiar password, smiling at it's irony. The two ladies looked up from the baby in the carriage and smiled cheerfully. The portrait swung open with a slight creak and nobody made a move. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the dorm, assisted by Draco. She stood uncertainly, looking at the familiar common room and listening to Draco trying to pull a bag in behind her. It was like looking into a pensieve. Everything was exactly like they had left it. There was the essay Draco had been writing, there were his glasses, there was her bathrobe on the bathroom floor, their laundry bag was still full, and the covers in the bedrooms all mussed. There wasn't a dust mite in sight, Filch had hunted and killed them all. There wasn't any blood either, thankfully. Hermione walked slowly into her bedroom and sat down on the bed, barely noticing when Draco sat down beside her and picked up her arms. He pulled up the sleeves of her white pajamas (they hadn't bothered to change) and looked down at her arms.  
  
"THAT'S all you did?" Draco asked unbelievingly. **How could all that blood come from those three little cuts? ** Hermione looked down at her arms numbly.  
  
"No. There were a lot more, but they could be removed with scar-removing spells. Those three were the deepest. " She said, looking up at Draco to see his reaction. He was still staring at her arms. There were two short cuts on her right wrist and a long one on her right. He finally looked up at her and smiled, surprisingly.  
  
"I gave Madam Pomfrey a scar. Dumbledore laughed at something Hagrid said and let go of my jaw briefly while they were feeding me and I bit her hand." He snorted. "The flesh between her pointer finger and thumb. That had to hurt." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You were that wild, then?" She asked.  
  
"What can I say? I've always been a wild man." Draco said, smiling charmingly and wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"I think we should have an early night. So, get out." Hermione said.  
  
"What? You mean I can't sleep with you?" Draco said, using his famous puppy dog eyes along with a charming pout. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Unless I'm in a coma and you're crackers, no." She said, shoving him out the door. She heard him laughing all the way to his own room. She shook her head. It felt good to just be friends with him now. *Or does it? * Said a voice in her brain. *Maybe you'd like to be more than friends with him? * *Maybe I do, but it's not going to happen. My mother just died, and we're both under a lot of stress and he doesn't feel that way about me! * Yelled her other, more sensible, voice. And that was that. Or was it?  
  
"Mione, where's my 'Draco Malfoy Rocks' T-shirt?" Draco yelled from his room. She didn't answer. He poked his head into her room. "Mione? Oh there you are. So do you know where it… oh yeah!" He rolled his eyes. "I remember now." He said, running off. *But you think I don't*  
  
Draco banged his head against his door. **How could you be such a stupid git? That's the shirt you were wearing when… its probably covered in blood, Pomfrey probably threw it out! ** He turned and flopped onto his bed, then felt something underneath him. He reached under his back and pulled it out. It was the 'Draco Malfoy Rules' T-shirt.  
  
"GODDAMN!" He said loudly. "All that for nothing!" It was still covered in blood. Hermione's blood. **Why in the fuck didn't anyone fucking clean it? ** Draco thought irritably. Yes, he even swore in his mind. As he was preoccupied with mind swearing, Draco didn't hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to his door.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked softly through the door. She poked her head in, and seeing Draco sitting with his back to her, walked over to him. She lay a hand on his shoulder. "Draco?" She asked again, and he looked up at her, startled. Hermione looked down at his lap and saw the bloody T-shirt there. She went a few shades paler.  
  
"Is that…mine?" She asked a little shakily. Draco nodded. There was an awkward silence and then Draco, feeling the need for a joke, said sarcastically,  
  
"Actually no, it's the blood of the OTHER girl I rescued from herself!" Hermione tittered nervously, wringing her hands and looking around his room for something to distract her. She had always imagined Draco's room being very neat, since he was generally a very precise person, but it was just like any other teenage boys' room. The walls were Slytherin green, because that really WAS Draco's favorite color. There was a sloppy bulletin board over his desk. THERE was a sufficient distraction. Hermione waded through the clothes, papers, etc. and over to it. Mostly it was covered in schedules and a few letters from his Mum, but there were a few notes, written in his pristine writing. Hermione looked at one a little closer. 'Plot Revenge on Granger' it read in large block letters. There was something there, underneath it… Hermione gasped. A picture of her and Draco! They were having an argument, it seemed. *I wonder who took this? * Suddenly picture!Draco pulled picture!Hermione to him and kissed her noisily on the lips. *That didn't happen! * Hermione held out the picture to Draco with her hand on her hip.  
  
"This so didn't happen Draco Malfoy!" Draco shrugged and winked mischievously.  
  
"Can't be held responsible for what our picture selves do, Mione! I guess they just couldn't resist their luuuuuuurve." He said, grinning widely. When he said 'love', well actually 'luuuuuuurve', Hermione felt something flutter in her stomach. If their picture selves were in 'luuuuuuurve', maybe they were too? *Forget it Hermione. We can't be held responsible for what our picture selves do. Exactly like Draco said, and that means he doesn't have any feelings for me* Hermione managed a somewhat disappointed looking smile and hurried out of Draco's room, jumping over a large pile of … well, everything you could imagine, and out the door. Too dangerous in there she decided, putting a hand to her blushing face and hoping Draco hadn't noticed how red she was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco sighed. He was disappointed when Hermione left. It was nice having her in his room, on his turf. He had had her all flustered too. Must've been embarrassed. **'Cause there's no way in hell that Hermione Granger luuuuuuurves Draco Malfoy. ** He had really been quite surprised when Hermione showed him the picture. People in pictures were supposed to stay in the mood that they were in when the picture was taken. Hermione and he hadn't been in that particular…um, horny, for lack of a better word, mood when the picture was taken. Had they? He looked down at the picture, to find picture!Hermione pushing picture!Draco against a wall, still kissing him furiously. Picture!Draco slid a hand up picture!Hermione's shirt. Draco turned a bit pink. He rolled his eyes. "Christ, it's like watching a porn film!" He muttered under his breath before flipping the picture over so that he could only see the white part.  
  
"Draco, I'm getting a shower, ok?" He heard Hermione yell from the common room.  
  
"Alright Hermione!" He yelled back before picking up a book he was reading, The Entire Amber Chronicles by Roger Zelazny, walking out to the common room and sitting in his armchair. After a few chapters he closed the book with a sigh. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "Hermione?" He called, hoping she was out of the bathroom. No answer. He looked over at the bathroom door and saw that faint light from under it. Déjà vu. **Stop thinking like that, Draco, stop thinking like that** He stood up. "Hermione?" No answer. Draco was overcome with panic. He ran to the bathroom, yanked open the door, skidded in over the damp tiles, and looked frantically around for Hermione. Wait, the water was running. He yanked open the curtain. Ah, there was Hermione. She screamed.  
  
"DRACO! What are you doing?! Omigod! Get OUT!" She yelled at him. Draco put a hand over his eyes and shook his head 'no'.  
  
"I'm not leaving. Look, I'm not looking at you, ok? See my hand over my eyes? Now hold out your arms." Hermione sounded hurt when she said,  
  
"No I won't! You don't have any right to barge in here and demand to see my arms!" She let a little sob escape. "Don't you even trust me?" When he didn't reply. She yelled, "JUST GET OUT!" Draco sighed,  
  
"Hermione, don't make this any harder! I'm not leaving until I see your arms, so just hold them damn out! If you don't, I will open my eyes and tackle you. I am not leaving this bathroom without seeing your arms." He said through gritted teeth. Hermione placed her hands in his. He took his hand off his eyes but kept them squeezed tightly shut. He felt slowly and gently up each arm. "Why did you come here in the first place, to get a peep show?" Hermione asked in a pissed off tone.  
  
"Of course not Hermione. You were in here a little long, and you didn't answer when I called your name, and I got a little…panicked. It was just so much like last time that I freaked…" Draco said. Hermione was silent. Draco couldn't tell whether she was mad at him or if she had forgiven him. He felt something inconsistent with the rest of her silky, wet skin. He rubbed his thumb along his it. Hermione yelped. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Hermione, what is that?" He said calmly.  
  
"I-It's nothing Draco…" Hermione said, trying to pull her arm away. She laughed. "Honestly, you get worried over nothing." Draco opened his eyes. "DRACO! Keep your eyes closed!" She said. Draco averted his gaze from her body, only looking at her arm. There was a tiny razor slash just below her elbow. It was bleeding. It was fresh. "Draco, my razor slipped, honestly…" Hermione said. Draco looked up at her.  
  
"Look me in the eyes, and tell me that your razor slipped." His eyes found his own black razor, lying in the bathtub where she had dropped it when he came in. There was a little trickle of blood washing off of it and down the drain.  
  
"I wasn't going to kill myself Draco, honest… I wasn't! I was just, I was just going to…"  
  
"I was just going to what?" Draco asked harshly. He felt tears sting his eyes and he looked away. Hermione was crying now. " Get out of the shower." He said.  
  
"But, I still have suds on me…"  
  
"GET. OUT. OF. THE. SHOWER." Hermione whimpered and obeyed. He got her bathrobe from behind the door and she slid her arms into it. He felt like she was a disobeying child and he was her angry parent. He roped the bathrobe shut for her and put a hand on the small of her back, though it wasn't comforting. He walked her out to the common room and pointed at the couch. Hermione looked up at him pleadingly and he set his face sternly. She nodded her head and sat down, her wet hair falling around her as she put her head in her hands. Draco felt betrayed. He had never felt so betrayed in his life. It was like what she had done was a direct affront to him. He towered in front of her, a look of disappointment on his face that nearly crushed her.  
  
"I'm…sorry Draco…please, just…let it be?" She said, like a meek child. Draco fumed.  
  
"Don't you 'sorry Draco' me! Don't you understand how serious this is? My God Hermione! You could… kill yourself! That's an illness, do you hear me? AN ILLNESS!"  
  
"I know ok? I KNOW! It's not like I can help it!"  
  
"YES YOU CAN! YOU CAN HELP IT, GODAMMIT! DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Draco roared at her. This was too much. Hermione burst into loud, racking sobs.  
  
Draco could hear her saying,  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco" Over and over through her sobs. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
"Well I'm sorry too Hermione." He said quietly, and then he walked into his room and left Hermione crying on the couch. He flopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. When he had left, Hermione had started crying louder, if that was possible. He could still hear her. Every painful sob felt like a stab in his own chest. He lay on his bed for ten full minutes, his fists clenched tightly and his eyes squeezed shut. She was still sobbing. He ran out of the room and sat next to her on the couch, putting his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed herself dry. She didn't have any more tears and her voice was hoarse when she whispered yet again,  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco." And then fell asleep. She didn't see the lone tear trickling down Draco's own face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ginny crept into the room quietly, smiling at the two sleeping figures. They had missed supper, and it had been to perfect an opportunity to pass up. If they didn't wake up soon they were going to have one hell of a neck crick each. She snapped her fingers and an entourage of house elves crept in, carrying a table, chairs, roses, candles, and covered dishes. They set it up to Ginny's satisfaction and then filed out. Ginny looked at the sleeping pair as she climbed out the portrait; they didn't look like they'd be waking anytime soon. Smiling devilishly she slammed the portrait loudly, hearing gasps from inside. Or maybe they would.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco jumped at the loud sound. Draco jumped up and ran to the portrait flinging it open and looking outside. Nobody there, although he could've sworn he saw a bit of red hair going around the corner and a giggle that sounded a lot like a particular Weasley's did. He turned back to Hermione, who was still on the couch. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was damp, so they couldn't have been asleep for long. She was still wearing her light blue terrycloth bathrobe. They both noticed the table at about the same time. Draco walked over to it. It was an elaborate set-up, with a blue tablecloth and red roses and candles in silver candleholders. He took the cover of one of the dishes and found a delicious looking Chicken Stroganoff, which was his favorite food, a garden salad and some fancy-looking garnishes. He covered the food again, not wanting to let the heat escape and picked up a little silver card that said simply, 'Love Always, Ginny'. He laughed and gave the card to Hermione, who had been trying to read over his shoulder. There were two champagne glasses filled to the brim. Draco picked one up and tasted it,  
  
"White Grape Juice." He said to Hermione. They looked at each other and laughed. Ginny really was something. Draco pulled out a chair and gestured for Hermione to sit down but she held up a finger and ran into her room. She came out a moment later wearing a blue pajama set that was a twin to the red one that had been ruined and little bunny slippers. Draco realized he was still wearing his hideous white pajamas.  
  
"One sec." He said to Hermione and jogged into his room. He came out what seemed like 3 seconds later wearing plaid pajama pants and a black T-shirt that read 'Bow Down Before Draco Malfoy'. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Do you always wear T-shirts that are made especially for you with those statements on them?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. And aren't you supposed to be bowing down?" He said smirking. Hermione stood in front of him and did a little curtsy, which didn't work out all to well since her slipper caught on the couch, and she fell down. Draco helped her up." Don't worry, those little things happen to everyone. I think I still may hire you on as a faithful servant." He said wittily. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down.  
  
"Thank-you for your profound generosity, O Great One." She said mockingly. Draco laughed and sat down across from her. They stared at each other for a minute, then looked away awkwardly.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded, still not looking at him. Neither of them had had a good, big, yummy meal for quite a while, so they dug in, eating and drinking like they had never seen food before. After they were both finished they sat there for another while Draco said,  
  
"I think we need to talk about some stuff Hermione." Hermione nodded guiltily and Draco sighed. They went and sat down on the couch again. "Why did you cut yourself again?" Draco asked bluntly.  
  
"I don't even know, Draco. I just… it felt right I guess. I didn't consciously decide to do it, I just picked up your razor and slashed myself, and then you came in."  
  
"Did it make you feel good?" Draco asked. Hermione hung her head.  
  
"Yes." She said in a whisper. Draco pulled her to him.  
  
"You don't need to be ashamed, Hermione." He said soothingly to her.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm weak. Everybody put their trust in me, you put your trust in me, and I ruined it." Hermione said, avoiding his eyes. Draco took her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"We all have weak moments. I still trust you. You just need find other things that make you feel good." Hermione was so happy that he still trusted her. She moved closer to him, and realized something.  
  
"Draco, this makes me feel good." She said, before she kissed him deeply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
AN Tee hee hee! Isn't that so sweet? Hey, this was a pretty long chapter! What do you think about Draco reading Roger Zelazny? I always picture him as a guy who would like that sort of 'manly' yet mysterious fantasy novel. Did you like the 'Second Bathroom Scene'? Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
Christina- I really appreciate your ideas but it can't work out that way in my story, since the school year is going to end in the next 3 days! The rest of my story is going to take place over the summer! The Dragon's Queen (my other fic) has more of the awkward, sexual tension filled moments in it, or at least, coming up! Thanks again for everything.  
  
allee kat- Well good luck with the whole report card/detention situation! Sounds absolutely grody!  
  
franthephoenix- but when? Does nobody read my AN's? *sobs hysterically* WHEN should they get together? Now or later? I know it's all unlikely… but hey, poetic… er, writers license! Filch is not reasonable, he's intelligent. He's also hysterically maniacally crazily obsessed with dirt! That's why he's so mean when it comes to dirt. What? So I try to make every character good! Nobody's REALLY completely evil. My dog left a dead mouse on my sleeping bag at my Halloween sleepover 3 years ago, I thought that was quite appropriate. Sorry that you find it all silly/inappropriate, and even sorrier to say that I don't disagree with you, it IS all silly/inappropriate, but oh well. We'll all live and this is all pointless.  
  
Icy Stormz- Ok Ok! What I meant by that she 'couldn't see' is that she's not seeing with her eyes, she's not in touch with her physical body at all, but the black place is separate, she has all her senses there, but there's nothing to sense anyway. That makes sense to me, but I can't explain it any better. *sighs* oh well, just trust me, ok? Also, all of you say thank-you to Icy Stormz, this chapter wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her. I really needed someone to tell me when to have them fall in love! Thanks a lot! Also, check out her excellent fic, Forced Love. You'll be totally hooked.  
  
Hermie13- Believe you me, you don't want to go crazy like Draco, that was bad!  
  
Sucker For Romance- Why thank you dear.  
  
Aaren- YES! Another, well… maybe not convert, but still, acceptor, of my 'ship, D/Hr forever. I remember how surprised I was when I read my first D/Hr. It was so good. Yes, the image of Draco Malfoy The Boy Who Was An Arse pirouetting does do the soul good, doesn't it?  
  
Chunky monkey- does no one listen? Does no one understand? *Sobs* NO SEX! NO. SEX. IN. THIS. STORY. I thought I'd cleared that all up?! There wasn't enough room in the summary to say 'attempted rape and sexual implications' so I just said sex! Is that a crime?! (And no it' s not Draco who attempts rape)  
  
Buffy Anne Summers- I know what fic addiction is like; I'll keep it coming hon.  
  
porkypop- Thanky all!  
  
Shadow Angel- err…thanks then, mate.  
  
Bondage Girl- Your opinion really helped me decide! Thanks.  
  
G*Ness- I totally adore your reviews. Love ya to pieces sweetie!  
  
Howler D?Hr. Shipper- Thank-you so much. Yeah, spell check just doesn't do it for me all the time…so… now I have a Howler! 


	6. [Gales Of Giddy Laughter]

AN Okay, totally ignore this OK? Just skip on to the actual chappie, because I'm just encouraging myself. Ok, I'm gonna start writing this chapter REALLY soon. I just need some ramen noodles, and then I'm gonna start. I'll be back in ten minutes with the ramen noodles and then I'll write it. Because even writeaholics need to eat sometimes. So, off to make supper. *Ten minutes later* I'm back! And I've got a bowl of Mr. Noodles in Oriental flavor, a bag of baked Tostitos, 2 litres of Tropicana orange juice (low acid with vitamin C, if you were wondering) AND for dessert, 2 fudgsicles! What did you expect me to eat? I'm a teenager and my parents are away for the weekend! Ok, must start writing now, really… but these noodles are divine, and the orange juice is so nourishing…no Stephanie…WRITE!  
  
Ok, the actual beginning of the chapter…  
  
Last Time:  
  
Hermione was so happy that he still trusted her. She moved closer to him, and realized something.  
  
"Draco, this makes me feel good." She said, before she kissed him deeply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco was very confused. Very Confused with a capital C. He had thought that… **oh this was divine. Did Hermione know what a good kisser she was? No wait. Should we really be doing this before talking through our problems? Or… oh my gods can this girl kiss. ** Draco simply let himself get lost in the kiss. Hermione was pressed up against him on the couch, her arms were around his neck and her hands were running through his hair. After what seemed an eternity, Hermione pulled away and they both managed to get some oxygen back into their lungs. Hermione was now sitting next to him. Draco turned to look at her. She was staring straight ahead and her face was VERY red. If he hadn't thought that it would hurt her feelings, he would've laughed. She was embarrassment embodied.  
  
"Um… well then, I'm uh…sorry, D-Draco" She said, turning redder (if that was possible). Draco crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her condescendingly.  
  
"You had no right to do that." He said snootily. Even if they were friends NOW, who could resist such a chance to one-up his ex-enemy? Hermione's jaw dropped open and she looked like she could spontaneously combust at any given moment. She jumped up and started to run to her room when Draco caught her hand. "I mean, pulling away for oxygen? No right, I tell you! I've never NEVER been so outraged!" He said, smiling and looking into her eyes. It took her about five minutes, but Hermione did eventually begin to comprehend what he had just said. With a sigh of relief, she plopped down on the couch, wiping a hand over her brow.  
  
"I thought you meant…" She said shakily. Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, like I would have some sort of protest to kissing the goddess known as Hermione Granger." He said, putting an arm around her casually. She looked up at him and he bent to kiss her again but she pulled away.  
  
"We still have to talk about this Draco." She said.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna kiss you. We've talked." He said, bending down again. Hermione laughed and put a hand on his chest.  
  
"Don't you mean, you've talked?" She said.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Seriously Draco."  
  
"Ok, talk then. I'll be getting a cold shower." He stood up. Hermione laughed and pulled him down again.  
  
"Be serious, PLEASE?" She said sweetly yet menacingly in a strange way. Draco nodded. "Ok, listen… we should talk about… um… why that happened. Seriously. Talk about it seriously." She said as she saw the glint in Draco's eyes as he thought up reasons why that could've happened.  
  
"I don't know." He said, shrugging and looking away guiltily. There was a really long, really awkward, silence. One of them had to go first. One of them had to say something. Hermione worked up her courage, took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say the sacred three words, but Draco cut her off.  
  
"I… um, loveyou." He mumbled, actually blushing. Hermione giggled. She'd never really seen him blush. She thought she might use his own trick and pretend not to love him, but then decided that if she did that she wouldn't get to inhabit his lap fast enough, so she said, blushing as well,  
  
"Iloveyoutoo." They both looked up at the same moment and their eyes met, and they both laughed with relief. *Thank God that's over with, now we can…*  
  
"Thank God that's over with, now we can…" Draco said, mirroring Hermione's thought in an uncanny way.  
  
"Kiss." They both said together and laughed again, blushing like…well, two teenagers in love. And then, Hermione got to inhabit Draco's lap for a very long time.  
  
AN okay… I'm gonna let you interpret that however you want, you can think they just made out for a while and then went to their respective beds, or you can think they slept together, doesn't matter to me. Sorry again to Horny Girl, but I don't do *blushes* graphic *blushes more*stuttering* sex. *Runs away hiding face*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Draco put on his robes, smiling goofily. He couldn't wait to see Hermione. He'd spent all night thinking about her. He practically skipped into the common room, looking around. Hermione wasn't there. He walked over to her room and opened the door slowly. Hermione was sleeping. He walked over to the bed, bent down and whispered,  
  
"Hermione…we're going to be late for BREAKFAST!" He shouted the word 'breakfast' loudly. Hermione screamed and sat up. She held a hand over her chest, panting, with her eyes closed. She regained her composure and looked accusingly at Draco, who was (guess?) smirking triumphantly (you got it!).  
  
"That was cruel Draco Malfoy." She said before lying back down and pulling the blankets over her head. Draco sighed a long-suffering sigh and got under the covers with her. Through the comforter, everything was bathed in a burgundy light. Hermione resolutely ignored him, laying on her back with her eyes closed. Draco lay on his side staring at her beautiful face.  
  
"Your robes are getting wrinkled." Hermione said without opening her eyes. Draco smiled.  
  
"I don't care." He said. Hermione gave in. She rolled over onto her side facing him, opened her eyes and said,  
  
"WHAT are you staring at?" Draco shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"You." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Draco, honestly, I didn't get much sleep, I spent the whole thinking about…" She trailed off, realizing what she was saying. Draco wasn't sure, but he thought she blushed. It was hard to tell, what with the burgundy light and all. He smiled cockily. "You." She finished, sighing. She really didn't want to inflate his ego any, but it was the truth.  
  
"I spent the whole night thinking about you too." He said simply, totally unembarrassed. *How does he do it? * "But I think you should get up and we should go get breakfast, because it's Graduation day and we're Head Boy and Head Girl and nobody's seen us for days and they probably think that Voldemort got reincarnated and ate us or Avada Kedavra-ed us or something."  
  
"What?" Asked Hermione, since she was tired and didn't want to process what he had just said.  
  
"Get your butt out of bed. Or die at the hands of Draco Malfoy." Hermione snored softly. Draco sighed, he really hadn't wanted to bring out the big guns, but… he hopped out of the bed and jogged to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione was glad when Draco left. Yeah, she loved him and all, but she was really really tired, and he was annoying when it was only 8:00 in the morning. *Wasn't very annoying last night* said her evil voice. *Annoying he was NOT* said her other voices, giggling. Hermione smiled and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Draco was standing next to the lake, his hair shining in the sun, holding out his hand to her. She took it and they were skipping through fields of daffodils, and corny music was playing, and they were laughing at nothing, or maybe they were laughing at how stupid this dream was. But it was nice, all the same… what the frikin'…? Hermione sat bolt upright, and looked straight into the grinning face of Draco Malfoy. She was soaked.  
  
"WHAT on EARTH did you DO that for?" She yelled.  
  
"Had to get you up."  
  
"With cold water?"  
  
"I assumed from the grin on your face you were having a dream about me, so I figured you'd NEED a cold shower."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"Alright then." And then he got out, wearing a cheeky smile. Hermione glared after him, but smiled when he shut the door with his usual flourish. He really could be quite fun. In an annoyingly quirky sort of way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco stood in front of the Great Hall, holding hands. They had decided to tell everyone. To be brave and truthful (Draco had agreed only on the terms that no one used those words in the same sentence as his name). But they were still nervous. Some chattering 4th year Ravenclaws walked past them, not even noticing the couple, so engrossed in their gossip were they. Hermione nodded at Draco, maybe they wouldn't be noticed if they went behind the girls. How sadly mistaken were they.  
  
The minute they walked through the door confetti fell from the ceiling, trumpets blared and a large banner rolled down from the ceiling. It read:  
  
'Welcome Back Draco and Hermione Malfoy!'  
  
In large letters. There was a stunned silence. All eyes were on Draco and Hermione, except for Pansy's, because she was picking confetti out of her hair. Draco and Hermione had both gone a strange shade of red. Snape choked on his toast, McGonagall patted his back. Seamus and Dean snickered, Harry and Ron high-fived and Ginny giggled mischievously. Other than that, there was complete silence and utter stillness for at least 5 minutes. Dumbledore stood to his feet. He cleared his throat. That was enough.  
  
The whole hall erupted into hysterical laughter. People were rolling on the floors, people were banging their fists on tables, people were choking on their cereal, people were blowing orange juice out of their nose. Nobody had ever pulled a prank this big. 'And the idea, I mean… Draco and Hermione Malfoy? Draco and Hermione married? In someone's sick twisted dreams!' Thought Hogwart's students as they laughed themselves silly and/or sick. And Draco and Hermione seemed frozen in a statue of mortification smack dab in the middle. Ginny made her way over to them and looked pointedly down at their hands.  
  
"Guess whoever pulled this one was clairvoyant, eh?" She asked, winking.  
  
"er…um…er no…" stammered Hermione. Draco pinched her. "I mean… YES!" She squeaked apologetically.  
  
"So you two are married?" Asked Ron innocently, coming up behind them.  
  
"No we're just…well, ah, ahem, we… you see…well. We um," Hermione choked out.  
  
"I'minlovewithher." Draco said, seeming very interested with the Hogwarts ceiling (well it was lovely out that day! He would claim in later years). Everyone looked expectantly at Hermione. The hall had fallen silent once again, and someone (I wonder who…) had placed a Sonorus charm over them. Hermione went redder.  
  
"I…ah… you do?" She asked Draco, feigning surprise (badly). Draco elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"I thought Gryffindors were known for their bravery, Hon!" He "whispered" in her ear, of course whispering doesn't work very well if you're under the Sonorus charm, so everybody heard. A few (or more) giggles were heard.  
  
"Um… OK then…sweetie." Hermione said. She took a deep breath. "I ah…" Everybody leaned forward in their seats. "I… I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!" She yelled loudly, nearly deafening everyone in the hall (Muggles who heard her and were curious as to who loved Draco Malfoy nearly found Hogwarts that year, despite all the charms). Draco smiled in a very pleased manner, and after a few seconds so did Hermione. Someone (Who COULD it be?) took off the Sonorus charm and she laughed. Most people would've expected Hermione to be running out the door by now, but instead she snickered. Everyone looked at her curiously. "It's sort of funny, you know…" She said and giggled again. "I mean… Hermione Granger loves Draco Malfoy!" She said, giggling. Draco smiled.  
  
"It is really quite funny. Draco Malfoy loves Hermione Granger!" He said and laughed. Very soon they collapsed on each other in gales of giddy laughter. It must've been the relief of getting it off their chests, people speculated later on.  
  
"We love each other!" Gasped Hermione, clutching as Draco's robes.  
  
"I love you more!" Draco laughed.  
  
"No, I love you more!" Hermione said, nearly yanking the robes off of Draco (wouldn't we all love that?) as her knees gave out. Harry stuck a finger down his throat and Ron made gagging noises. Every male in hearing distance groaned in disgust, and every female, except for a few feminists in Ravenclaw, sighed in envy. Ginny clapped her hands and Snape clapped his hand, over his mouth that is, as he ran towards the nearest bathroom. Graduation day looked like it was going to be fun…  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN: OMIGOD! I can't believe I wrote that marshmallow-fest! Fluff-o-rama! But enjoy it while you can, cause there's much angst ahead. Ok, if you wanna get notices when Pain is Bitter is updated, join the group my sister Ava started, http://groups.yahoo.com/group/painisbitter I made some polls too… I'm so proud of myself! Lol  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
G*Ness- know what you mean. Example conversation between me and best friend:  
  
Me: *looks at Manda's older brother*  
  
Manda: You dig my bro?  
  
Me: I what your what?  
  
Manda: *exaggerated sigh* Do you have, like, a crush on my brother?  
  
Me: EEEW! Hell no!  
  
Manda: *suspicious grunt*  
  
allee kat- thank-you sweetie!  
  
Christina- I know what you mean… I was getting kinda antsy waiting for them to kiss, and I write the thing! So I thought, why the hell not?  
  
kat- The answer to that question is… Dun Dun Dun… Spring Break! In between parties I've got nothing to do… so here it is! Plus, I type fast.  
  
hermioneG89- You thought that was sweet? What'd you think of this then? Over-ripe melon? *giggle*  
  
Junsui Chikyuu- YAY! *jumps up and down* Heheh… I feel stupid…what are all these terms? Kawaii? Gomen Nasai? Ja ne? What the…? Are those anime things? I have an anime friend who says stuff like that… oh well. You'd do that for me? For little ole me? (Maybe not after this chapter…heheh) Well, if you really want to… just send me an e-mail and I'll send you the details, because I DID have an idea for a story… *blushes* You're the best!  
  
Icy Stormz- yes, advertising…well what can I say? Ehm, nothing! You're story is great, so I want to make sure many people read it. Many many people. *nods head* Everyone go read Forced Love!  
  
MacbethHamlet- Oh great. More terms I don't know. Sessay? What in the who in the huh? I'll assume it's good… I wonder if I'll find it in the dictionary… lol 


	7. [Perfect Last Night]

Graduation day looked like it was going to be fun…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand through the school, smiling at each other adoringly. Harry, Ron and Ginny trailed behind, looking disgusted. Harry and Ron made faces at each other every time Hermione and Draco did anything even remotely romantic. Ginny was beginning to regret the whole match making thing, all the fluffiness DID get a bit too much. She hadn't thought they would get SO attached, SO fast! They were walking toward their dormitories to get changed, because there was a graduation ball for only the Seventh years tonight. Ginny had decided to get ready in Hermione's room, since there would be more space there. Harry and Ron separated from them to go back to the Gryffindor dorm. Ginny waved and elbowed Hermione in the ribs.  
  
"Hmmm?" Said Hermione.  
  
"WAVE TO HARRY AND RON!" Hermione made an 'oh' shape with her lips and waved cheerily at the boy's retreating backs. Ginny rolled her eyes and Draco didn't notice at all. Something had to be done. Ginny wiggled her way between the two and put an arm around each. "Listen guys, I think you need some time apart. You're positively sickening everyone in school." She said.  
  
"Really? Why do they care?" Draco asked in a surprised manner.  
  
"It's so sappy and gross. I mean, 'you go first darling' 'no you sweetheart' 'I'm not going until you do honey'! It's a bloody water fountain! Who cares who goes first?" Ginny said.  
  
"B-but Ginny, I just wanted to make sure Draco didn't get dehydrated!"  
  
"But I'm stronger, love. You needed to drink first, just in case." Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"That's it! It's over, now!" She pulled out her wand, waved it around and muttered some words, then pointed it at Hermione and Draco, who were arguing over which one of them loved each other more (again). All of a sudden they sprang apart. Of course they couldn't bear to be more than 10 feet apart, so they immediately tried to get closer. But found they couldn't. Ginny heaved a sigh of relief, took Hermione's arm, and pulled her through the portrait, saying,  
  
"Hatred abounds… in my dreams," in a pissy tone. Draco waved at them sadly before disappearing into his room. Ginny took 2 pinkish pills out of her purse and held one out to Hermione, who was telling her how much she missed Draco. At Hermione's failure to notice, Ginny shoved it into her mouth and said "SWALLOW." Hermione did and then continued on about Draco as though nothing had happened. Ginny rolled her eyes and ran to Draco's room, where he was gazing nondescriptly at the picture of Hermione, and dragged him into Hermione's room, removing the distance charm and stuffing the second pill into his mouth. Hermione and he saw each other and ran into each others arms, but then pulled away like they'd been bitten, both blushing. Hermione was the first to say timidly,  
  
"Was that a dream?"  
  
"Unfortunately no." Ginny said. "It was a prank."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE…WHOEVER DID THIS…IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" Draco yelled at Ginny. Ginny smiled/flinched.  
  
"Uh! I've embarrassed myself in front of the entire school by acting like a sappy wimp! Omigod, where's that razor?" Draco moaned, not entirely joking. Ginny hastily grabbed a razor and his it behind her back.  
  
"Now, Draco, no need to get to upset, don't do anything rash… you could hurt yourself…"  
  
"Don't want the razor for me Ginny! For you." He said menacingly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I agree with Ginny, we shouldn't kill her OR ourselves, Draco. Then they'd send us to Azkaban." She said reasonably, like usual self. "But I'm so embarrassed! Ginny how could you?"  
  
"I didn't think the charm would be so strong! Besides, I'm sure everybody's guessed that it was a prank!" Draco winked at Hermione.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I love you so much!"  
  
"Draco darling sweetums, I don't think you love me as much as I love you!"  
  
"But Hermione, You're my one and only true love, and every inch of my being sings in glorious praise every time you come near… I surely love you more!"  
  
"No Draco, do not pain me by these words. I know in my heart of hearts that without you, I could not live, could not breathe, could not…"  
  
"Um, I'm going to change with the other girls…" Ginny said hastily before she ran out of Hermione's room, out the portrait, and far, far away. Draco and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Seriously, I've never been so, so mortified!" Said Hermione as she flopped down on her bed. "So excruciatingly, horrifyingly embarrassed, so,"  
  
"In love with the most handsome, wonderful man on earth?" Draco interjected smoothly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"So in love with the most conceited, pig-headed BOY on earth." Hermione finished. Draco scowled at her. "Who's also, to some small degree, wonderful." She added, smiling. Draco sighed and wandered off to his room to get changed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco came out of his room to ask Hermione about what color robes he should wear. She was in the shower. **Is it just me or is Hermione always in the shower** He sat down on the couch, waiting for her to come out. At every sound, he jumped, and he kept glancing at the bathroom door nervously. He could hear her humming. **I trust Hermione. I told her I trusted her, and I meant it. I trust Hermione. I trust Hermione. She won't do anything…I trust Hermione**  
  
"Hermione?" He said through the door. This time she answered.  
  
"Yeah, Draco?"  
  
"Um, You're okay right?"  
  
"I'm not cutting myself, if that's what you mean."  
  
"NO! I didn't mean that… I was just making sure, that you, um, were okay drying your hair by yourself!" The door flew open and there Hermione stood, in her robe with her hair wet and an expression of pure sarcasm on her face.  
  
"Yeah Draco, despite seventeen years of being a girl, I really need your help drying my hair." She said rolling her eyes. She held out her arms and there were no fresh cuts.  
  
"Um, you didn't have to do that, Hermione. Remember, I trust you." Draco said, fighting the relief that threatened to show on his face. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Draco, I know you trust me, but I also know that it must be hard to trust me after all…that stuff. So, I'm fine with letting you check my arms for a couple of days or centuries until I completely regain your trust. Don't worry about it." She said.  
  
"Okay. But, what color is your dress?"  
  
"Milan Red." Hermione said.  
  
"So what color robes should I wear with, um…Milan Red?"  
  
"I guess…maybe blue or black…"  
  
"Oh good. I only have black robes anyway!" Draco said, sighing in relief. Hermione laughed and shut the door. **Glad she took that so well! **  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN I have 66 reviews and there's 6 chapters posted (as I'm writing this) isn't that the weirdest? Evil story. Oh and the reason why Ginny's going to the ball even though she's 6th year is that Seamus asked her. On with the story…  
  
Draco and Hermione met in the common room. Hermione had on a silk, Milan Red, full-length dress. It had one slit up the right side that reached to just above her knees and a halter-neck top. She was wearing red heels and her nails and lips were both the same red. Her cinnamon-brown hair was swept onto the top of her head and she looked absolutely stunning. Her creamy skin stood out against all the red. Draco was wearing his finest black robes made of velvety material. They made a dashing couple as they made their way to the Great Hall, which had been decorated lavishly in all the house colors. Intimate candle-lit tables, which were set for 10, were placed about the hall. Hermione and Draco made their way over to one where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Parvati and Lavender were sitting. Everybody groaned when they saw them coming.  
  
"UH! Who told them there was a ball?" Said Ron loudly.  
  
"Don't worry guys. It was a charm on them earlier that made them act the way they were!" Said Ginny happily, expecting applause for her efforts.  
  
"So you tortured the entire school just to make fools of them?" Asked Dean. Everybody glared at Ginny. Draco came to the rescue, surprisingly.  
  
"Well, at least you gave girls everywhere a valid excuse to throw up before the ball, Ginny." He said. "How would they have been able to fit in their dresses if not for Ginny?" Everyone laughed and Dumbledore came onto stage.  
  
"Male chauvinistic pig." Hermione whispered into Draco's ear as Dumbledore began his speech to the Graduating class.  
  
"Oh, real original sweetie. You sure haven't used that one before." Draco whispered back.  
  
"Only because it's true. You should go live in Canada. They all have MCP cards there!"  
  
"Really?" Draco said, quite taken aback. That country was even more screwed up than he had thought if they carried around cards proclaiming themselves male chauvinistic pigs!  
  
"Well, they do but MCP actually stands for Medical Care Plan, I think." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ha." Said Draco before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"And now, let us begin the feasting!" Dumbledore finished.  
  
"You made me miss the entire thing, Hermione Marian Granger!"  
  
"Ooh, I'm so sorry, your Royal Highness Draco Ambrose Malfoy!" Hermione said back. Everyone smiled in relief at the bickering couple. It was nice to have the REAL Draco and Hermione back. They were actually LESS annoying.  
  
"You should be. "  
  
"WAIT! Wait, wait. You mean your middle name is AMBROSE?" Ron said, laughing.  
  
"So? My name is supposed to mean Dragon of Immortality." Draco said defensively.  
  
"My name means well-born and wished for." Hermione said proudly. Someone (lalala  
  
don't know who that could be!)snorted at 'well-born'.  
  
"But you're a mud-muggle-born." Draco said.  
  
"Hmmph." Said Hermione.  
  
"My name means Ruler's Counselor!" Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Scrawny Ronny." Said Draco.  
  
"Mine's Daughter of the Mountain! Isn't that cool?" Said Parvati, trying to prevent a fight.  
  
"Well, ah, Fako Draco" Said Ron, failing miserably in his quest to find a word that rhymed with Draco. Draco just laughed and said,  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Ronald McDona-lfgh" Hermione stuffed a dinner roll in his mouth. Of course Draco, with his immaculate dinner manners, was forced by propriety to close his mouth and finish eating the dinner roll, even if he was glowering at Hermione while he did it.  
  
"Ha! Thanks Hermione! Now I have you at my mercy, Draco!" He said, smirking at Draco and formulating insults in his head. "Dragon of immortality, eh? Don't you mean…mragon fo herkshnee?" He said as Ginny stuffed another dinner roll in his mouth, rolling her eyes. She high-fived Hermione.  
  
"Two silent boys…what more could one wish for?" Sighed Hermione. She spoke too soon. Ron hadn't the manners that Draco possessed, and began ranting with his mouth full.  
  
"Giffy, ygush shtuff jish row een ma mouff? Shermike, yoh shuch a craker!" He said.  
  
"Ginny, why'd you stuff this roll in my mouth? Hermione, you're such a traitor!" Harry translated. Ron nodded furiously and Draco looked at the girls with interest to see what they'd say.  
  
"Now, there's no reason to…" Parvati said gently. Ron said irritably,  
  
"Shug uff, Parkati!" And swallowed. Parvati looked absolutely scandalised. She turned to Lavender.  
  
"Lavi, you're date just told me to shut up!"  
  
"I know Pavi!" Said Lavender, before she stuffed another roll in his mouth. Ron nearly cried. Draco, who had finally finished the laborius task of eating a whole dinner roll in one mouthful, laughed. He did have the sense to shut his mouth when he received mutinous glares from Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and Ron and sympathetic glances from Dean and Harry, who were in the middle of a Quidditch conversation. They passed the rest of the meal part of the night this way.  
  
After they had all finished eating, everyone went out to the dance floor. Ron and Lavender really hit it off, after he apologized for telling Pavi to shut up. Dean and Parvati wandered off hand in hand, leaving their dates to commiserate alone at the table, watching Hermione and Draco dance up a storm. They didn't sit down at all for 2 hours straight, and even though everybody was having fun that night, people looked at them  
  
enviously because it looked like they were having more fun then anyone else. That is, until Snape. After a particularly fast song, Draco and Hermione had decided to finally go get a drink. They wandered toward the punch bowl hand in hand, but Snape stepped in front of them when they were halfway there.  
  
"Excuse me, but could I have this dance, Ms. Granger?" He asked politely, almost pleasantly. Draco looked like he was going to say no, but Hermione smiled/gagged and said,  
  
"Yes Professor Snape, if only you'll wait a moment." She said elegantly. Snape gave them a curt nod and stood aside as Hermione stood on her tiptoes and whispered to Draco, "I don't want to get on his bad side, we've got to come back here next year. Besides, he must have something important to say, otherwise he wouldn't ask. Just get some punch for me and if I see you dancing with another girl, I'll kill you. Alright hon?" She said sweetly as she pulled away from him, giving him a peck on the cheek as he looked suspiciously at Snape. He managed a smile and said,  
  
"Fine with me, sweetheart." Through clenched teeth. He really didn't like Snape (or anyone else, but especially not Snape) dancing with Hermione.  
  
Snape took Hermione's hand and led her onto the dance floor as a waltz began playing. He took her hand and put one hand on her waist as Hermione placed one on his shoulder. They swirled around the room in time to the music.  
  
"Hermione, I really don't want to say this to you, but…" He trailed off, looking pained. Hermione looked at him inquisitively. "You have to leave." Hermione looked confused.  
  
"What? Why?" She asked.  
  
"You're father requested that you return to your home tonight instead of tomorrow. He wants you home."  
  
"But, the Hogwarts Express…"  
  
"We will transport you to an airport, and your father has arranged a flight…"  
  
"But, it's only the difference of a day! Surely he can wait until tomorrow…" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
"I wish… I know it seems unreasonable, but I'm sure your father has a perfectly valid reason…" Snape said, looking at her sympathetically.  
  
"I, um…OK. I'll just, I need a drink." Hermione said, tears stinging her eyes, partly from disappointment, partly from embarrassment, as she made her way towards Draco. Snape shook his head sadly and muttered,  
  
"Poor girl." Before going off to find Minerva. *Why can't I just have this one night before I have to face it all? I've almost forgotten… I just wanted to have a little while with Draco…* Hermione thought sadly.  
  
"Ehm, Draco?" Ron said timidly.  
  
"Yes, Ronald?" Draco said as he watched Hermione worriedly. She looked a little pale, a little less happy, then she had before she'd danced with Snape.  
  
"You've got, ehm, Milan Red lipstick on your cheek." Ron said, fighting his laughter. Normally he wouldn't have told Draco, but he didn't want to ruin Hermione's perfect night with the Immortal Lizard, or whatever. Besides, Lavender thought it was a very gentlemanly thing to do. Draco rubbed his cheek with a napkin.  
  
"Gone?" He asked. A chance to be mischievous! Said a voice in Ron's head. But Lavender… said another voice. Michievous Ron! Insisted the first voice. He gave in.  
  
"No." He said innocently. Draco frowned and rubbed his cheek again.  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"No.  
  
"Christ, what type of lipstick does Hermione wear? Gone?"  
  
"No… ehm yes!" Ron said hastily as he spotted Lavender eying him suspiciously.  
  
"Thanks." Draco said, looking oddly at Ron, who had hurried off, before shrugging and turning to watch Hermione.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said, looking up at him. **What's that glimmer? A…a tear? If that bastard Snape said anything…** "I see you kept me some punch." Hermione said, smiling weakly and gesturing to the glass he held.  
  
"Yes, I wasn't sure what type you liked… so I just got Cranberry…" He said. Hermione smiled and took a hesitant sip. **Something's definitely wrong. Hermione hates Cranberry, I just got it to get a rise out of her…** "Here, don't drink that Mione, I know you hate it." Draco said, smiling sheepishly as he poured her some tropical punch. "Do you want to go outside for a little while and talk?" He asked, watching her carefully. She nodded submissively and avoided his eyes as she placed a hand on his arm and they walked outside together. The air smelt summery and the sun had just set, leaving the air a beautiful pinkish colour. They walked through the fairy- lit rosebushes and sat down on a stone bench.  
  
"Um Draco… I have to leave." Hermione said, looking at her feet, still clad in their Milan Red heels.  
  
"OK, that's fine, I'll come with you." Draco said, standing up. Hermione stayed sitting down. It was an almost physically painful misreading of what she had said. Hermione felt like her heart was being ripped out.  
  
"Um, I meant, I have to leave Hogwarts…"  
  
"Yeah I know Mione. It's summer, we all have to leave…" Draco said smiling tentatively. **Maybe this is a joke?**  
  
"No Draco, I have to leave Hogwarts tonight." Hermione said, finally meeting his eyes as he finally got the impact of what she was saying.  
  
"B-but…Why? Don't be silly Hermione…" Draco said, laughing a little.  
  
"My father sent for me. I'm being sent to and airport and then I'm flying home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh. So, you're just…leaving?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I thought…we were going to have a sort of…perfect last night together before we left for the summer…"  
  
"I did too, Draco" Hermione said in a very small voice before she burst into tears. Draco sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, wresting his chin on her head. **Why does this always have to happen to me and Hermione?**  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN Isn't that so sad? Poor Hermione has such bad luck. Lucky for her Draco's always around to comfort her! But will he always be around when she's in need? DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
porkypop- Hey, that wasn't the end! Hmmph. I would never end a story in such a fluff-fest!  
  
Icy Stormz- Love ya to pieces! Somebody actually joined that little thing. Well, to the rest of you… pooh! You won't know when I update my story so HA!  
  
Veronica- Tee hee! *blushes* Don't worry, nothing freaks me out. Usually I'm the freaker-outer. Meaning, people are scared of me. Especially when I get excited or emotional. Scarlett O'Hara ain't dramatic after you've met me!  
  
loz- Sirius is good, but nobody knows that yet remember (well at least, nobody important does)? Yep, the fab four is Harry, Ron Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Junsui Chikyuu- Heehee! I know so many words now! Nani? You think I'm crazy? *looks frantically for word meaning 'I'm not', realizes there isn't one* I'm not! Well, I'm gonna e-mail you all the story plot stuff now, along with the review of your story Angel. ja matta. (do you know how many times I had to check your review to make sure that I was using the right words?!)  
  
racho- Thank-you dahling.  
  
Anakah- Nobody's flamed me yet! I think that's so cool! I almost always have Snape/McGonagall implications if not outright relationships in my fics. I just love them together. I know McGonagall is supposed to be 60, but when I read the books I pictured her at the same age as Snape, and sort of pretty in a stuck-up, prissy kinda way.  
  
ChibiFuu Malfoy- Thank-you kindly, I'm sure dear.  
  
HermioneGranger- Mwah dahling! Exceptional. (What? I can't think of anything to say that hasn't been used already?)  
  
Sucker For Romance- Um *tries to think of something to say, fails miserably* Thanks! Gee, that was original.  
  
allee kat- I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but Ginny pulled the pranks, all of them.  
  
Periwinka- I know! That's what I always say! I think that if Hermione married Draco she'd keep her own name. It sounds really strange.  
  
Junsui Chikyuu- I DIDN'T SAY SUCK! WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY UNDERSTAND THAT I WAS BEING HONEST! So when I said that it was well-written, I meant that as well! It's really good! *cries* ja *sob* ne. *hiccup*  
  
I have 69 reviews! That's almost 70! *'duh!' sings the chorus* Having you guys review makes me feel so good and makes me want to write more. Thank you so much for your praise and encouragement, it means so much to me! Oh, I just noticed, my standard chapter length is 6 pages, and this one is 10! So I'm treating you guys before I go back to school (tomorrow) and can't write as much. I'll try to post as much as I possibly can, I promise promise promise. I really promise. Trust me. Okay, ja ne! *waves at Junsui Chikyuu who groans in embarrassment* 


	8. [Daughter Of Titania: Part 1]

AN 70 reviews *does dance* Yay I'm happy! OK, I'm gonna answer this one reviewer ahead of chapter just because:  
  
Shadow Angel- *shakes finger* N-n-n-n-no. When I said that ONE fluffy chapter (5) was gonna make up for every other chapter in the fic, I meant it. Major angst ahoy, but you can re-read chapter five over and over if that makes you feel any better. Also, even if it spoils the story, I almost always have happy endings. What's the fun of a sad one? My aim isn't to make you all depressed! So, prepare yourself for the depression, *sob* the heartache, *sob* the PAIN! *sob sob*  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I thought…we were going to have a sort of…perfect last night together before we left for the summer…"  
  
"I did too, Draco" Hermione said in a very small voice before she burst into tears. Draco sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, wresting his chin on her head. **Why does this always have to happen to Hermione and me? **  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione sat on the airplane, resting her head on her tiny, hard window to the outside world. She watched the rain run down the glass and the unnatural orange light shine down on men loading luggage onto the cargo part of the plane. She vaguely noticed when the plane's engine's started and totally ignored the lady who was giving safety instructions.  
  
"Would you like some headphones, ma'am?" Asked a young flight attendant politely. He had blonde hair that looked a bit like Draco's. Draco. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, thank-you." She said, unsmiling, much to the boys chagrin. He shrugged and made his way off to other young ladies on the plane. Man, he scored with chicks a lot now he was a flight attendant! Too bad you get the odd one who doesn't want any.  
  
Hermione stuffed her headphones in the pocket of the seat in front of her and turned back to the window. A tall, thin well-dressed older man sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"Good day to you! Miserable weather, isn't it?" He said in a chipper voice, buckling himself into his seat and taking out a newspaper.  
  
"Mmm, Quite." Hermione said, still staring out the window. The man looked at her over his newspaper, his glasses sliding down his long nose. Everything about him was rather long, Hermione noted.  
  
"Not too chipper, eh?" He said.  
  
"Not really." The man nodded his head, surmising (correctly) that she didn't want to talk, and went back to his newspaper. Hermione studied him briefly before going back to being forlorn.  
  
Flashback***************************************************************  
  
"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat, startling Hermione and Draco. Hermione looked up, wiping the tears off her face. Snape stood there, looking very apologetic and embarrassed. There was a sort of stare/glare off between him and Draco, before he said,  
  
"Ms. Granger, you must leave now if you are to catch your flight." Hermione nodded miserably, ignoring the growing lump in her throat, and stood up, pulling Draco with her.  
  
"My trunk?" She asked, already suspecting the answer.  
  
"Already packed, Ms. Granger." Snape said quietly. "I shall leave you two to… say your good-byes." He said, nodding quickly and hurrying off toward the castle in the growing dark. Draco pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Not half as much as I'm going to miss you." Hermione said dryly.  
  
"It won't be that bad."  
  
"Yes it will. I'm stuck with my Father and Stephen in a place where everything will remind me of Mum."  
  
"But you'll survive. And remember… I love you. Maybe I can drop by sometime over the summer."  
  
"So we can all sit in the living room drinking lemonade and feeling awkward. Draco, you don't want to be there. Stephen will be running around screaming and throwing toy cars at you, my Dad will be either moping or checking you out, I'll be depressed and probably cutting myself again, and you'll be embarrassed and never want to see me again."  
  
"That's not true. We'll be sitting in the living, drinking lemonade, and your little brother will be sitting in my lap telling me about school, and your Dad and I will be talking about those people, ehm, oh… you know the ones, the sporty ones with the ball…"  
  
"Footballers?"  
  
"Yeah, those ones! Anyway, we'll be talking about them and I'll have my arm around you and we can have Sunday dinner and it'll be nice! And then you can come meet my parents!" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Oh, yeah that'll be real nice. That will not happen. You're living a dream. I'll go over to your house and guess who pops in for a friendly visit? Voldemort! And then we'll all have tea and your Mum and I will talk about you when you were a baby and do each others hair and your Dad will take you off to his office and give you the 'birds and the bees' talk. I'm sure Draco. Don't delude yourself." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic."  
  
"Don't be so optimistic."  
  
"Let's not spend our last few minutes like this."  
  
"Let's not."  
  
"I'll owl you every day."  
  
"I'll owl you back every day."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"Promise me you won't cut yourself."  
  
"I promise you I won't cut myself."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you." And then they kissed. It was a warm kiss, filled with the promises they had just made, a sealing of the deal. They broke apart and Draco kissed her forehead.  
  
"I guess I'll see you soon." Draco said as Hermione started walking down the path towards the castle. Hermione ignored this, she didn't think she'd be seeing him anytime soon. She turned back only once, and they waved at each other sadly. Then she continued on to the castle, where Snape and McGonagall were waiting.  
  
End Flashback************************************************************  
  
"D'you want some peanuts, Miss?" Said the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes, sure." Hermione said, taking the bag. "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure. My name's Mr. Milligan."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mr. Milligan. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"That's an interesting name, Hermione, I mean."  
  
"My Mum got it from the Shakespeare play 'Winter's Tale'"  
  
"Oh, well… she must be very well-versed in Shakespeare?"  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"Well you know…" And they proceeded to have a lengthy conversation about famous literature. 20 minutes later, Hermione was saying,  
  
"And so, you see clearly why Zelazny is superior to McAffrey, what with the… Mr. Milligan? Mr. Milligan?" Mr. Milligan had fallen asleep. "Oh well, what can I expect, he's just gotten back from Africa. Probably got horrible jetlag." She said, shrugging. She turned to look out the window again. Just as she started to drift off to sweet dreams of Draco…  
  
"We'd like to announce that our news hour is showing now." Said a smarmy- sounding voice. Hermione sighed and put on her headphones. Might as well get caught up in the Muggle world…  
  
There was no news on the 'hunt for Osama bin Laden'. *No surprise there*, the Queen Mother had died *pity, she had a little fighting spirit…*, there was a little news about the Tony Blair, and then…  
  
"There has been no progress in the search for evidence on the murder of the Shrewsbury woman who was found tortured to death outside her rural home…" A picture of Titania Granger (another Shakespearean name…) flashed briefly across the screen before the newscaster moved on to other subjects.  
  
Hermione removed her earphones. Tortured to death. Gee, McGonagall and Dumbledore had conveniently forgotten that, hadn't they? Hermione looked numbly out the window; they were approaching the airport. Soon she'd be back home, the house where she'd grown up with her Mother. The house outside of which her Mother had been found tortured to death. 'Should be fun', Hermione thought bitterly. A tear ran unnoticed down her cheek as she squinted to make out the airport below.  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
AN OK, I know that was shorter than usual, but give me a break, I've got school tomorrow and I had a Ruhi class and dinner appointments tonight. I will not be able to update as often now that school has started again, so bear with me as I struggle against the evil teachers at MDJH…  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
Gryffpam- yep, fluffy's my middle name (not really, but…)  
  
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever- I love getting reactions out of people…  
  
Howler- I'll send you this chapter to beta…  
  
hermioneG89- don't worry, it's always superman-I-mean-Draco to the rescue!  
  
Cassondra- it's pretty, it's wonderful, how could I resist! I had to write more with an offer like that!  
  
Icy Stormz- GRR… must go kill yahoo groups thingy, where's my pitchfork? 


	9. [Daughter Of Titania: Part 2]

AN I'm sneaking on to do this, I'm supposed to be typing up a math project…hee hee.  
  
Last Time:  
  
Hermione looked numbly out the window; they were approaching the airport. Soon she'd be back home, the house where she'd grown up with her Mother. The house outside of which her Mother had been found tortured to death. 'Should be fun', Hermione thought bitterly. A tear ran unnoticed down her cheek as she squinted to make out the airport below.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione sat in the small airport, pulling her jacket close around her to keep out the winds that came whenever the door opened. She'd been here for nearly an hour now. Her father had dragged her away from one of the few happy things she had left in the world and didn't even bother to be on time to pick her up? Mr. Milligan had left a little while ago, after repeated assurances that she 'would be fine! Don't worry! He'll be here in a minute!'. She was slumped in the waiting area, her upper body resting on her large suitcase and her eyelids drooping, when she saw them. Well, she heard a yell first.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" She heard a voice call, and she straightened up, expecting to be jumped on and squealed at very soon by Stephen. She looked around quickly. Her Father was there, hurrying towards her, looking very happy. But he was dragging Stephen, a very sad-looking Stephen, behind him. Something must be wrong. Stephen was always the joker, always energetic… "Mione, I'm so sorry we're late… I had a bit of trouble with kiddo here… didn't want to get in the car. Doesn't like cars much since… Titania went." Hermione peered down at Stephen, a worried frown creasing her brow. "He hasn't spoken a word at all since then. That's why I was in such a hurry to get you home… don't I get a hug?" Her father continued, smiling cheerfully (almost). Hermione pulled him into a hug, not surprised when she felt hot tears fall on her shoulder and even less surprised when she felt more stream down her face. She let go of her father and hugged Stephen, but his warm six-year-old body didn't respond at all, unlike his usual rib-breaking squeezes. She leant back and looked up at him from where she crouched on the floor.  
  
"Stephen? Don't you remember me? It's me, Hermione…you're big sister…" Hermione said gently, tears still streaming down her face. She and Stephen had been so close since her parents had adopted him in fourth year, when he was two… they even looked alike. Stephen had a chubby baby face with light freckles and that light brown hair that she had lovingly stroked so many times since they had brought him home… Stephen looked up from his shoes and his blue eyes settled on Hermione's face in a searching way.  
  
"Mione?" He said softly, and she nodded. He smiled almost sadly and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go as the three remaining members of the Granger family walked out toward the parking lot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione looked out at the passing scenery that was so familiar, even in the dark of pre- dawn. Their house was in the country and a few hours from the airport. Her father hadn't said a word since they had gotten in the car, and she sat in the back with Stephen. Stephen was sitting in his booster seat, staring out the window. He would occasionally look over at her and reach out and touch her arm softly, as though to reassure himself that she was there. Hermione was worried about him… he was usually so boisterous and cheerful… this wasn't normal 6-year-old behavior, was it? They reached the top of a hill and looked down on the valley, their valley. A beautiful, thick forest surrounded their Victorian style stone manor, which had been in the Richardson (her mother's family) family for centuries. Titania had been a gentle, kind woman with short blonde hair and warm brown eyes, like Hermione's own. She had grown up in Richardson Manor; top of her class, popular and always aspiring to be a dentist, from the time she was three. Her Grandfather, Gregory Richardson, had told her that year, a few days before he died that the one thing he regretted about his life was not taking better care of his teeth. He said,  
  
"Promise me, Titania, that you'll always take care of your teeth…" And she had taken care of her teeth, and the teeth of many others as well. She had met Robert Granger while at University and they had hit it off. The Richardson's had immediately liked him and within 6 months of meeting, they had been married. Robert Granger was an orphan who had worked his way up from nothing into a respected dentist. He was quiet and thoughtful, and kept to himself mostly. He had cinnamon brown hair and blue eyes that had a strange glint in them. Even he himself had no idea how he had gotten interested in the world of dentistry.  
  
The car pulled into the long, winding, gravel drive and made its way to the ivy-covered house slowly. Hermione helped Stephen out of his car seat and got her bags out of the trunk and then turned to look up at the grandiose yet friendly old house. It was good to be home, even if her mother wasn't. Her father had run ahead and opened the shiny red door, and he was holding it open for Stephen, who was standing next to the car staring at Hermione. Hermione smiled and held a hand out for him, he took it and they walked to the house. His usually hot hand felt cold and clammy in hers. The Manor was decorated in mostly antique Victorian style, except for the kids' bedrooms and the kitchen, which were all modernized. The walls were covered in portraits of family members' long passed or beautiful Renaissance prints. It was decorated tastefully and brightly. Hermione's favorite room was the solarium, where she and her mother had often gone to read, talk or just look at the stars. She had some wonderful memories of that room, of debates on literature, current world issues, art, music, everything. Of mother- daughter talks and sparring. Of silent companionship. She and Titania had been very close, as close perhaps as a mother and daughter can be, which was probably why Titania had been so acceptant of the Wizarding world after seeing how much Hermione loved it. Her father had been less receptive, but he was generally very submissive, and after Hermione made a few good arguing points, he had relented. It was hard for both of her parents, because then they hadn't had Stephen. Stephen was actually a very distant relative of theirs, the unwanted son of a many-times-removed cousin. So he had some blood of theirs, and Hermione liked to think that that made them even closer. They were uncommonly close as it was. Hermione couldn't believe that Stephen was still awake. It was, after all, 4:00 AM in the morning. Her father had already apologized more than once for not being able to get more convenient tickets. Stephen's head was drooping as they made their way up the somewhat creaky stairs. Hermione shooed her father away, smiling and saying 'you need your sleep, I'm jetlagged anyway… and I don't have to get up tomorrow morning!' and tucked Stephen in herself. He looked up at her as she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Munchkin." She said. He still didn't smile. He had hardly smiled at all since she had been home.  
  
"She called me that." He said in a small voice when she was halfway to the door. Hermione turned around slowly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mommy. Before she died. She said, 'listen Munchkin, take care of Hermione and make sure you go on vacation.'" There was a long pause. "I want her to come back, Mione." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. *What am I, some kind of river?* she thought angrily, blinking furiously.  
  
"Do you want me to sleep with you?" She asked softly. Stephen nodded and Hermione climbed into the bed with him, cuddling him close to her body as if he was her the only thing keeping her alive. Maybe he was. *Nonsense Hermione, what about Dad? And Draco?* Hermione fell into a deep sleep listening to the peaceful breathing of her treasured little brother.  
  
Hermione felt someone shaking her urgently.  
  
"Wake up! Hermione, wake up!" Said a silken female voice raised a few degrees in panic. "Quickly!" Hermione forced her weighted eyelids to open. Stephen was sitting up beside her, fully awake, looking quietly back and forth between her and Mum…Mum?! Mum?! It was her mother! Hermione cried out and hugged her mother. "Hermione, quiet! Shh, sweetheart, shh! Before he hears us. He'll come, he's such a light sleeper! You have to get out of this house with your brother, Hermione, you have to protect him! Please, don't ask questions, just go…in the morning! Quietly, don't tell anyone! I have to go… I have to go…" Said her mother in a frantic whisper, before hurrying out of the room.  
  
"Mum! Mummy! Come back!" She had never seen her mother like that, so pale, her eyes wide with fright, practically hysterical, so very cold, and covered in… blood? And cuts and bruises! She had to go see her, she could be sick…  
  
Hermione felt a small, cool hand pressed against her cheek. Her eyes flew open in fright, she had to find Mum… it was a dream, she realized. Her heart was beating fast and she was cold and her eyes were wide with fright, just like Mum's. She looked over at the owner of the hand. Stephen was sitting up, looking at her calmly, in the exact same position as he had been in her dream.  
  
"Did she come to you?" He said in a whisper. Hermione nodded slowly, wondering what horrific dreams her little brother had been experiencing, no wonder he was so traumatized. He smiled though, as though he was happy for her. There was a creak in the hallway and Hermione jumped, pulling Stephen to her and groping for her wand, which was in her jacket pocket. Another creak.  
  
"Daddy?" Hermione called in a frightened voice. There was no answer. Hermione got out of the bed, creeping closer to the door, watching Stephen out of the corner of her eye, her wand held at the ready. Another creak, just outside the door. Hermione reached out to open the door, her white hand glowing in the moonlight, slender fingers just barely grazing the bronze doorknob… when suddenly…  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN Whoa! I have no idea where all that came from. I surprise/scare the crap outta myself. A whole new twist I had no intentions of adding. Well, I'll try to post again tomorrow, so not to keep you in suspense. I just finished watching a masterpiece and one of my favorite movies… 'Jesus Christ Superstar'. That movie is phenomenal. I adore it. Another one worth seeing is 'Twelve Angry Men'. I love it and I cry every time I see George C. Scott's speech at the end… he's brilliant. Oh and another good new movie… 'Zoolander'. I quote that movie all the time and burst into laughter just thinking about it. Check those movies out people, they all rock. And remember, REVIEW if you want to know what happened… (and no, I'm not using review blackmail, I think that's abhorrent)  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
Cassondra- Draco Malfoy is the epitome of cool.  
  
sakurashima- the compliments are too much! You're overly generous.  
  
porkypop- I'm over it, don't worry. I just thought that everyone wanted me to end it. Very traumatic for a young author who plans a long story and is hardly halfway through, you understand.  
  
G*Ness (this is answering ALL your reviews)- I love your reviews! Reviews that actually refer to the story and make fun reading! YAY! I'd love to have one of those shirts too. Although if I met someone I knew while wearing it, I'd probably die of embarrassment. My favorite version of Draco is the eloquent and witty yet protective and loving *drool* I wish there was more Draco's out there. The lines you mention are my faves too! You'll see why Hermione has to leave the ball later *wiggles eyebrows mysteriously* Yeah, my vacay is over and I feel like crying. Doesn't school suck? Teachers are for the most part inept and horrible at my school. I'd love to have someone who knew what they were doing and how to do it. I think Canada is going down with a school system like this one. The year I spent in Ireland was more challenging, enjoyable and productive.  
  
Moon-Walker- Yes, my dark side…Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Ahem. See you in school.  
  
allee kat- In Canada they're free, and on Aer Lingus and British Airways they're free, at least they were last time I flew in the UK, less than a year ago…  
  
Icy Stormz- So did the e-mail group thingy work this time? Mr. Milligan is in recognition of two people; one, a very dear mathematician friend of my parents who looks like Sam the Eagle on the Muppet Show (Muppets rule, by the way). And two, a very cultured, well traveled man who kept me company when I was blue on a flight to Boston (we had a great time debating many things…). I haven't decided whether he should make reappearance in the story… what do you think?  
  
XAngelicDevilx- whew, I had to fight with the spell check to let that name through… Thanks! 


	10. [The Letter, The Painting, And Draco Too...

AN Chapter dedicated to my everlasting love for reviewer G*Ness. You rock! Also to Moon-Walker, because we won a tennis er…badminton then, match today even though we suck, and we had a total laugh while doing it! And also to Julia who is evil and doesn't finish stories (Die.) and to Melissa who punched Moon-Walker in the stomach. You guys are the best.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Daddy?" Hermione called in a frightened voice. There was no answer. Hermione got out of the bed, creeping closer to the door, watching Stephen out of the corner of her eye, her wand held at the ready. Another creak, just outside the door. Hermione reached out to open the door, her white hand glowing in the moonlight, slender fingers just barely grazing the bronze doorknob… when suddenly…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The door flew open, hitting Hermione hard and knocking her over. She got off the floor quickly, wand intact and in position, to look into the concerned blue eyes of her father.  
  
"Hermione? Did that door hit you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to… did you guys hear some creaking?" He said, looking at both of them.  
  
"That's ok about the door Dad, but the creaking… yeah, I did hear it…"  
  
"I was just worried for a second that it might be… the person that… I was just worried." He said, swallowing visibly, his eyes shining.  
  
"Well, my mind was running in the same vein… I guess we're all a little bit jumpy…"  
  
"Hello?" Called a third voice from the corridor. Hermione jumped, and got into a protective stance in front of Stephen, but her father just smiled. "Hello-o? There is a ruckus out here, isn't there? What's going on…?" Said the voice, sounding very familiar.  
  
"In here, Ronan." Her father called. Hermione heard footsteps getting closer, and then Mr. Milligan's head poked around the corner of the door.  
  
"Oh, you've brought her home then, splendid!" He said, smiling. He was wearing a long white-and-blue nightgown and sleeping cap that old men always wore in the movies. The gown was a bit short for him and only went down to just below his knees, and the cap was half over one eye, giving him a comical appearance.  
  
Hermione was still digesting the fact that Mr. Milligan was there at all. Her father smiled nervously.  
  
"Hermione… this is Ronan Milligan, he was a distant relative of your mother's. Ah, Ronan, this is my daughter, Hermione Granger." Mr. Milligan shook Hermione's hand, grinning from ear to ear, his slightly crooked teeth glinting in the moonlight.  
  
"Pleasure, Hermione." He said.  
  
"Pleasure." Hermione returned.  
  
"Well…" Said her father.  
  
"Bed." Said Hermione.  
  
"G' Night." Said Mr. Milligan, before he waved and bumbled off down the hall. Hermione poked her head around the door and watched him go, before turning back to her father, eyebrows raised. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"He's a nice old fella… honest!" He said, grinning. It felt like old times. Hermione swatted his shoulder.  
  
"Get to bed. We need our beauty sleep." She said, before shutting the door in his face and climbing back into bed with Stephen, who smiled in the darkness and wrapped his chubby baby arms around her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione awoke to find merciless sunlight pouring through the large windows and lighting up the whole baby blue and teddy bear-decorated room. She opened her eyes, groaning, and looked down at Stephen, still asleep soundly with his mouth open slightly. She pushed it closed and marveled again at how heavily he slept. You could do practically anything and he wouldn't wake… be it yelling downstairs for breakfast, be it snoring, be it shaking him… but it was funny, that even though not many things could wake him, he seemed to have an internal radar. He would wake up by himself at the uncanny times, when someone needed him… like she had last night. She shoved him off her arm, finding it was numb from his weight, and got out of bed, sighing as she felt how heavy her limbs (and eyelids) seemed. *I should just go back to bed and never wake up* Hermione realized what she had thought, and corrected herself. *Never wake up until Draco finds me and kisses me* She giggled at the sappy thought. Feeling suddenly cheered; she jumped up off the bed and ran into her room across the hall, slamming the door behind her. Her room was a bright and cheery yellow, with huge windows and window seats on 3 sides, all with beautiful views of Richardson Park and the surrounding countryside. The furniture was all mahogany, from the large canopy bed to the desk and filled-to-the-brim bookcase. The bed had a lavender sheet set and quilt, to match the canopy and silky, sheer curtains. The room was tidy and neat, and a lot of people would have thought it unlike Hermione, since it was a bit girly, but it was how Titania had decorated it before Hermione had been old enough to decide, and Hermione wouldn't change it for the world. She actually, sorta, kinda liked it. It reminded her of her mother, and her mother had generally been a very girly, dramatic sort… although she was sensible and had a quick mind. Titania had had a love for the fine arts since an early age. She had done a lot of acting and singing with a local theatre company, and she painted beautifully. On the wall next to Hermione's closet, and in other places throughout the house, was one of Titania's many paintings. It was a girl, sitting on a bench in the moonlight with her lover, gazing at the stars while he gazed at her. The boy had silvery blonde hair and gray-blue eyes… quite like Draco! Hermione thought with a start. In fact, now she looked closer at the picture, it looked exactly like Draco! The same aquiline, sculpted features, which signified noble lineage, the same softened yet protective look he always wore when he looked at her… Hermione shook her head and let her gaze fall on the girl. Cinnamon brown hair, brown eyes, slightly pointed features and upturned nose, slight, nymph-like figure just like hers and her mothers… ME! Hermione turned away from the painting and sat on her bed, breathing deeply. *Count to ten, Hermione* How could she have never noticed? She glanced back at the painting; there she was, looking at the stars with Draco as trees swayed softly in the background…could her mother have known? *Nonsense! * Thought Hermione, but how else could the painting have been so accurate, Titania had never even seen Draco… Hermione walked over to the painting again; unconsciously running a finger over the boy's face… it was such a beautiful painting. What was it called again? She took the painting off the wall and looked at the back. Written there was,  
  
"Stargazing With Her Lover," it said simply, then underneath "Titania Granger". But there was something else… Hermione squinted and saw plainly a faint little arrow pointing to the side of the painting. She put her hand to the side of the frame and felt around it, when she rubbed the inside edge just so, she felt something rough… she turned the painting so that is was facing her, and felt along the frame again. There it was… her fingers latched onto something and pulled, and out came a plain white envelope. Hermione gasped, she hadn't expected that. She sat on the floor with her back to the wall and opened the envelope, sliding out a crisply folded sheet of paper and unfolding it. She looked down at her mothers familiar, flowing script in astonishment, then began to read.  
  
  
  
My dear sweet Hermione,  
  
I knew that someday you would find this, I hope you come to me immediately after you finish reading. I wonder how old you are, how old I am, what is going on with both of our lives now? I always meant to tell you this, but it's hard to put in words, and don't you think it's ever so mysterious and romantic to find a hidden letter in a painting years after it was written? Like Nancy Drew and Shakespeare mixed… I digress.  
  
I am a Seer, Hermione. I was born with the talent to See the future of others if I so chose. My mother was a gypsy, I'm sure I've told you that, don't you think it's so exotic? But she was a gypsy, and the talent was in her blood. I don't know if you've got it, the blood has thinned now it has mixed with the Richardson's and the Granger's, but it doesn't show until you are an adult anyway, I couldn't harness my Sight until I was 20.  
  
I have Seen into your future many times. I don't pry; I can choose what I See, so I usually just pick out the basics, the things I'm interested in. Like your husband! Draco Malfoy, the one you hate so much. How classic, the teasing love-hate relationship… an essential in all good novels! He's very handsome, I See. I'm sure you've already guessed, but this painting is of you and he. I don't want to spoil anything in case you're still young, but you've got such a wonderful life ahead of you Hermione! I've Seen your career, your children… my grandchildren. They're so beautiful, I can't wait to meet them, if I haven't already!  
  
Stephen's life is wonderful too… can you believe I keep all these glorious secrets to myself? Usually I tell you everything, but Seers aren't supposed to tell people of their futures, and I knew you'd beg if you knew. I couldn't resist this idea though. I'm happy to See that my children will be safe and happy, that's all I ever have worried about; I love you two so much. I have to go, your father's coming and I want to light all the red candles and make the room look like a Shakespeare scene… I won't bore you, sweet.  
  
Love Always, Your Mum,  
  
Titania Granger  
  
P.S. Isn't life so romantic and tragic… just like a fairy tale?  
  
  
  
Tears were making hot paths down Hermione's face and she wore a wide smile. It had been like her mother had been there, it was just the way she talked, always so enthusiastic and excited about life and the romance of it… like Anne of Green Gables, Hermione had always thought secretly. She knew she would cherish this letter forever, there were so many wonderful things in here…  
  
*I'm going to MARRY Draco! * Hermione blushed through her tears, even though she was still smiling. She hadn't really thought that far ahead… they were only 18. She wished for a moment that her mother had given her more detail… but she knew that Titania was right, that would've ruined it. She was going to have children. Hopefully not soon. She had always wanted kids, but she didn't feel like she was going to be ready to sacrifice her life to take care of a baby for a long time yet. She grinned as she got off the floor and hid the letter in the secret drawer of her desk. Almost everything in Richardson Manor had secret drawers and fake bottoms, and there were hidden passages and rooms everywhere. Lean on something while visiting the Grangers and bookshelves started spinning! It hadn't been like that originally, but Grandmother Isana and Titania had shared their love for dramatism, romance and mystery. Hermione was sure that wasn't the only hidden letter around the house, not to mention hidden clues, hidden wills, hidden treasures, hidden fake skeletons… she'd found some of each as a child, and knew with out a doubt that her Nancy Drew loving mother had many more things left around for her to 'discover'. It was fun really, the attics and dungeons and laboratories like a game or an imaginary world where everyone could play happily. Hermione sat down at the desk, getting out some of her white stationary with the bleeding rose and Hermione Marian Granger written in red across the top. Perfect for a love letter, she thought, grinning mischievously as she spritzed a bit of her musk perfume on it. She picked up her black feather quill (courtesy of her Mum) and began writing in the most flowing, loopy, romantic script she could manage. Draco's never seen the Richardson side of Hermione Granger, but he's going to meet her with the next owl he gets…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A half an hour later, the letter had been sealed with red wax and an impression of the Richardson seal (the Granger family didn't have one) and dispatched with Hermione's owl Diviana. She got up, changed into a pair of jean Capri pants and a white cardigan, and ran downstairs loudly, through the bright and airy kitchen where her Father and Mr. Milligan were drinking tea with a hasty 'morning!' and into the cozy library. She picked out a stack of books by Jane Austen, mythology and poetry and carried them into the Sun Room, throwing them onto the large yellow couch before continuing into the kitchen again. She grabbed a toasted cream cheese and lox bagel that her father had just finished making, a glass of fresh orange juice and smiled sweetly at the two men before running back into the solarium, plopping onto the couch and picking up a book to read while she ate her breakfast. Her father walked into the solarium, his hands on his hips though his lips quirked at the edges.  
  
"Missy, I just made that bagel for myself!" He said sternly.  
  
"Oh really? Ever so sorry, I thought it was for me! You can't take it now, unfortunately, I've already taken a bite out of both sides!" Hermione said, her eyes wide with feigned innocence. Her father rolled his eyes.  
  
"Insufferable thing, you! You're mother would be proud." He mumbled good- naturedly before going back to the kitchen. He and Mr. Milligan laughed about something.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Hermione heard Stephen's voice from upstairs. She quickly put her juice and food down, just in case.  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
"WHATCHA DOING?"  
  
"EATING BREAKFAST, DUH!"  
  
"WANNA COME WATCH ME? I CAN DO A BACKFLIP!"  
  
"NO! I'M READING STEPHEN! I'LL WATCH YOU LATER! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE KIDDO, YOU'VE GOT TO EAT YOUR BREAKFAST."  
  
"HERMIONE-EEE!"  
  
"STEPHE-EN!" Hermione heard loud thumping on the staircase and hastily put down the juice she had just picked up. Just in time, as Stephen ran through the door like a streaking comet, rounded the corner and leapt on top of Hermione, giving her a hug. He leaned back and smiled that toothy grin that little kids always smile when they know they're being annoying.  
  
"I don't wanna eat brekkie, I wanna go outside. We should go for a swim in the lake!"  
  
"Later on, Stephen. DAD? Can you make him some cereal?" Her father came through with a large bowl of Cheerios. Stephen sat on the floor by her feet and gobbled down his cereal like a hungry bear, while she smiled down at him, eating her bagel calmly. It was good to see him back to his usual self. It felt like old times, yelling and laughing and teasing and good food. She wished her mother was there, but she didn't dwell on it. What was the point in getting yourself upset about something that couldn't be changed? She picked up her book again, despite Stephen's persistent entreaties (whines) to go outside. "Not until you get dresses!" She repeated calmly a few (thousand) times before Stephen groaned something like "party pooper" and grumbled his way upstairs to get dressed. Hermione took this opportunity to dig out her wand and try a new spell. By the time Stephen got down she was in a tasteful red one-piece bathing suit. He looked her up and down.  
  
"Thought you weren't going swimming Mione?" He said.  
  
"I changed my mind, Stephen." Hermione said, an amused smile playing at her lips. "Besides, it's so lovely out, and I want to see Charmian. She hasn't been around since I got back last night." Charmian was their odd, cuddly Birman cat. She was the customary fluffy white with "points", although they were an unusual caramel color as opposed to chocolate. She was only a year old, named after one of Cleopatra's attendants in Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra. Her name meant delightful, and she was. Crookshanks and her got along famously, although Charmian had some strange habits that irked Crookshanks to no end. Charmian loved to swim, and to ride in the basket of Hermione's bicycle, or to play with dogs. Everybody always said she was more dog-like than cat-like. Hermione and Stephen walked out the French doors onto the elegant balcony, slid down a pole put there expressly for that purpose and landed on the patio. Charmian and Crookshanks were there immediately, rubbing up against them and meowing. Hermione patted them on the head. The whole family frequently talked to them, and they seemed very intelligent.  
  
"We're going swimming guys, wanna come?" She asked them. Crookshanks walked along side them as they made their way toward the lake, but Charmian flew through the gardens and over the sloping lawns onto the dock. She looked back at them and waved her tail in a brief salute before she leapt into the water. Hermione and Stephen laughed  
  
and tore down the lawn after her, running down the dock and jumping into the lake without hesitation. Charmian jumped on top of Hermione's head, Stephen got pulled underneath the water briefly by Hermione, Crookshanks got splashed (much to her dismay) and they played Marco Polo for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mr. Milligan and Robert Granger watched the children (and cats) play outside in the water.  
  
"Cute, aren't they?" asked Mr. Milligan.  
  
"Mmm." Replied Robert.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione lay on her stomach on the dock, tanning. Stephen was climbing trees somewhere near with Crookshanks, and she and Charmian lay half-asleep in the sun.  
  
"This is the life, eh Charmian?" Asked Hermione lazily.  
  
"Mrow." Said Charmian in an equally lazy tone. The light, summery breeze caressed Hermione's bare skin and left her feeling delicious. The world was so peaceful, so quiet, so… OUCH! Hermione rolled over and sat up, rubbing the back of her head and looking around. Charmian had also sprung up and now had a letter in her mouth. Hermione took it and opened it. There were two solitary words on the sheet. They were:  
  
LOOK UP.  
  
Hermione looked up. And very nearly got the shock of her life when she saw Draco Malfoy flying in idle spirals in the blue sky, his blonde hair glinting in the sun and his smirk evident from the ground.  
  
"DRACO!" Yelled Hermione, smiling delightedly. Draco flew down to her level and pulled her onto the broom. For a second Hermione was overcome with fright, but calmed when she realized that Draco was hovering in one place, smiling at her. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled back at him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt in the middle of summer, for God's sake! They kissed.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I'm even happier to see that you look fine!" Hermione pouted and held out her arms but Draco pushed them away. "That's okay Mione." He said, then looked around the grounds and the mansion. "Nice place you got here." He said, grinning lazily. Hermione smiled back genuinely, she was too happy to even pretend to be anything else.  
  
"I missed you so much!" She said and leaned in for another kiss but pulled back when she heard a loud yell.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked, instinctively bringing the broom up higher and looking around warily.  
  
"That was a monkey. Also known as my brother, Stephen." Hermione said, watching a little white figure bolt toward them over the grounds. Draco had shaded his eyes and was watching the progress of the little boy.  
  
"Damn fast kid. Too bad, I would've liked to kiss you befo…" He was cut off by a mouthful of fur. Hermione started to laugh at the sight of Draco trying to wrestle an over- excited Charmian off of him but was cut off abruptly when she realized the broom was tipping. Draco managed to say,  
  
"Jesus Christ what is this thing?!" Through Charmian's body before all three of them toppled off the broom. Hermione was screaming, Draco was laughing and Charmian had her fur flying around her oddly as they fell through the air and landed with a splash in the lake. Charmian swam to shore and shook herself, then lay down to watch the events. Hermione and Draco came up gasping for air, and making it worse by laughing themselves silly. They shared a brief kiss before they were gasping for breath again.  
  
"My…my side! S-stitch!" laughed Hermione.  
  
"Mine too! We… g-gotta get to shore!" Said Draco, laughing too. They swam haphazardly toward the shore, arms and legs flailing in all directions and still laughing, then pulled themselves onto the dock. Draco reached up grabbed his broom, which was trained to wait in the same place if you jumped (or fell) off of it. They lay back, laughing hysterically. Stephen reached them and stood above their heads, looking down at them. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at Draco. Even though he was only six, he had always been wary of strangers. Hermione managed to compose herself and sat up, as did Draco, although he was still laughing. She smiled at Draco sweetly, though she was talking to Stephen.  
  
"Stephen, this is a big bad evil Death Eater named Draco Malfoy…so RUN!" She yelled, jumping up and running off towards the house with Stephen by her side, catching Draco by surprise.  
  
"You are gonna pay for that Hermione Granger!" Draco yelled, chasing them. Even though they had gotten a little head start, it wasn't long before he caught up to them. He took a flying leap and grabbed Hermione around the waist, making her squeal, and they landed on the soft (luckily for them) grass. "That was low, Granger!" Draco said, before starting a tickle fight. By the time they were both laughing, dirty and red in the face from exertion, Robert and Mr. Milligan had made their way out to see who was attacking the children.  
  
"DRACO STOP!" Yelled Hermione between giggles.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I do believe you should stop." Echoed someone from behind them and Hermione and Draco froze and looked up slowly into the sympathetic/amused face of Ronan Milligan and the very stern face of Robert Granger. Hermione bit her lip nervously. *Oh, this is gonna be hell* TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN *sigh* All that suspense culminates in this…I happen to love cliffhangers myself, sorry to those of you who don't. Besides, it's not like I use 'em that often! Finally a long chapter… phew! 9 pages people, rejoice. When I grow up I want a cat just like Charmian, she's perfect. Wouldn't it be funny to play Marco Polo with a Birman cat named Charmian? It sounds like the beginning of a joke or something. Did you like that chapter? Very kawaii. It's a filler until I figure out the plot in more detail. Man, does that family have a thing for Shakespearean names!  
  
kYoOt*aNgeL- I reviewed but I didn't sign in cause I'm lazy with a capital L.  
  
porkypop- Oops, was that meant to make you scared… although I guess the parts with Stephen were sad…?  
  
Christina- *doing Nelson impression* HA HA! *real Nelson walks in* "You don't do it right… HA HA!"  
  
G*Ness- Ireland IS fun. And, *glances around* just on the side, you know, the guys there are nicer. That's where I found my boy! Don't worry, Grandpa's sole line WAS humor, but I didn't expect anyone to get it… never underestimate the reviewers!  
  
xAngelicDevilx- Quick get out of here! You've caught 'I'm too lazy too sign in' disease off of me! Jk, jk… I always do that.  
  
BuffySummers168- mean=evil=me. Yep, the usual equation.  
  
Athena's Quill- Heheh, sorry you had to wait then…  
  
Shadow Angel- know what that feels like hon.  
  
Icy Stormz- Mr. Milligan has made his appearance…but is it for the better of the worse? Dun Dun Dun…  
  
ChimaeraGurl- I get aggravated with that type of author too…  
  
Kiyoko- mean, cruel, heartless… there are so many adjectives to describe it…  
  
Cassondra- Definitely. You convinced me that I definitely needed to write more more more.  
  
Kristatwen- sorreee… I just couldn't resist…  
  
Ally-Sama- I'm not fair at all, dear. *snicker* 


	11. [Up In A Tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g]

AN: ahem, attention all readers, this is me, your devoted leader-I-mean- author, yes devoted AUTHOR… I want to know all of your opinions on what should happen next. Please have consideration for my wishes and put want you think should happen in your reviews. I have a plot already, but some suggestions might make it more interesting/less predictable. On with the dictatorship-I-mean story, yes STORY…  
  
Last Time:  
  
"DRACO STOP!" Yelled Hermione between giggles.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I do believe you should stop." Echoed someone from behind them and Hermione and Draco froze and looked up slowly into the sympathetic/amused face of Ronan Milligan and the very stern face of Robert Granger. Hermione bit her lip nervously. *Oh, this is gonna be hell*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ronan motioned for them to get up, glancing briefly at Stephen. Hermione and Draco got themselves untangled from each other and got up slowly, Hermione in her wet bathing suit and Draco in his black outfit, both soaking wet and covered in grass and dirt. He grit his teeth and glanced at Stephen again.  
  
"Stephen, why don't you go climb trees with Crookshanks and Charmian…," He said. Stephen nodded solemnly and ran off towards the gardens. Draco was expressionless, but Hermione was quaking in her figurative boots. This was an unprecedented experience; she had no idea what her quiet, thoughtful father would do. He turned to the house, unsmiling.  
  
"Why don't you all come inside?" He said, in a stilted voice. Mr. Milligan cringed. He had heard that voice before.  
  
"Ehm, I had better go play with Stephen, he might get lonely, eheh…" He said, bumbling off after Stephen hurriedly. Hermione sent him a disbelieving glare and he looked a little sheepish. 'Sorry!' he mouthed. She snarled in his direction once more before following her father and Draco into the kitchen. They all sat down around the round, glass table and looked at each other. Her father was sending menacing looks at her and Draco, and Draco was just sitting there, looking around the room and humming to himself as if nothing had happened. Hermione was alternately cringing and mouthing 'shut up' to Draco, who didn't notice. Little did he know that her father hated…  
  
"Will you stop that incessant humming?" Her father hissed, startling Draco. He looked at them in surprise; he had been busy examining the different spices. He smiled congenially,  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said, before smiling reassuringly at Hermione. She couldn't believe him! *How can he be so sure of himself? Dad is going to kill him! I wouldn't be surprised if he's plotting ways to bury him right now! *  
  
"Well." Said her father, interrupting thoughts.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me… I don't believe we met! My name is Draco Malfoy; I'm a fellow graduate of Hermione's. I'll also be with her next year at Ho…" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. She hadn't mentioned the one little matter of internship to her father yet…  
  
"Next year at Harry's birthday party!" She finished for Draco.  
  
"Harry's planning his birthday party already?" Asked her father. Draco glared at her; there was no way he was going to Potter's birthday party to paddle around in a kiddie pool with the Dream Team.  
  
"Oh, you know how he is… so organized…" Said Hermione. Draco snorted.  
  
"Well, it's always to meet any FRIEND of Hermione's… sweetheart, maybe you should go get changed into something warmer…" He said, still glaring at Draco. Hermione looked between the two of them nervously. She couldn't trust Draco not to… do something stupid… like tell her father about them…  
  
"Oh, no that's okay…" She said, standing up and pointing her wand at herself. She was immediately dressed in the jean Capris and white cardigan she had been wearing originally. She sat down, smiling nervously.  
  
"So Draco… where do you hail from?"  
  
"Oh, Malfoy Manor is in Brighton, or rather outside of it. But we have a place in Spain that's bigger, and a few other vacation houses around the world."  
  
"What does your father do?" Hermione was afraid Draco'd say something like 'kill and torture Muggles and worship Voldemort' but he said calmly,  
  
"He owns a world wide wand factory. THE world wide wand factory, I should say, since there is no other." Draco smiled, as though he was really enjoying himself.  
  
"So have you two been involved in…"  
  
"Daddy, we've only been dating for a few weeks! I SWEAR!" Hermione blurted, noting how amused Draco looked and plotting revenge. Her father turned gray- ish.  
  
"Been involved in any school projects together?" He finished lamely. Hermione blushed painfully. Oops, she hadn't meant to say that. And she'd been worrying about Draco.  
  
"Dating as in study dating, right Draco?" She said hastily, nodding at Draco to urge him on. He smiled at her innocently.  
  
"But honey, you don't need help studying potions, Arithmancy or COMC, and neither do I! Those ARE the only classes we have together. Why on earth would we go on a date to study when we could go on a date to…" Hermione cut him off. Innocent indeed.  
  
"Go on a date to ah, study, ah… other things?" She said hopefully, hoping her father was very, VERY thick. Unfortunately for her,  
  
"How long have you been dating then?" He said, his head in his hands.  
  
"3 weeks." Draco said just as Hermione said "A few days." She glanced around guiltily. "I mean 3 weeks." She said, hoping no one had noticed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm in love with a girl who lies." Draco said mournfully.  
  
"Love?" Asked her father, slumping in his seat. Hermione kicked Draco's shin.  
  
"Hermione, why did you just kick my shin? Did you want to conceal a truth from your understanding father?" He asked her helpfully. Hermione groaned. Her father sat up straight and said briskly,  
  
"I'm needed elsewhere… something about work…" He said before running out in the direction of his office.  
  
"But your retired!" Yelled Hermione after him. She waited for a response, but none came. She sighed and turned back to look at Draco. If looks could kill…  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? I think it went really well, don't you?" Draco said, smiling brightly and holding his arms out for a hug. Ooh she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, she wanted to strangle him, and she wanted to… might as well! She lunged for him, her hands going for his neck. They both went down, he was laughing *how ridiculous! How can he laugh when his death is imminent? * Thought Hermione as she scratched, bit and hit. She lost a moment later. *That's why he was laughing. * Sighed Hermione. Draco was sitting up with her between his legs, he was holding her arms across her chest and he had a leg over both of hers. *Totally helpless, that's me* Hermione thought idly as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Great, I'm in love with a girl who lies AND tries to kill me! Charming." Draco said.  
  
"Charmian, actually." She said lazily, not really listening and assuming he was talking about her cat.  
  
"Why did you try to kill me, by the way?" Hermione snapped to attention and struggled for a brief moment before giving up.  
  
"I don't know. It just seemed appropriate." She said truthfully.  
  
"It seemed appropriate to attack and maim your loving boyfriend?"  
  
"Don't say that word here."  
  
"Attack or maim?"  
  
"I wasn't going to maim you, just kill you. But don't say that L word."  
  
"Love? Loving? Lovely? I love to love my loving and lovely Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are insufferable. Incorrigible. Insolent. Annoying."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Said Draco, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"And you're also irritating, and bothersome, and…other things like that."  
  
"Infuriating, exasperating, aggravating, frustrating, trying, maddening, incurable, hopeless, impudent, rude, audacious, disrespectful, cheeky, unbearable, intolerable, insupportable, and unendurable. I think that's about it." Finished Draco, slightly out of breath.  
  
"How many times did YOU read the thesaurus?"  
  
"Four. Under the watchful eye of Dobby. To be quizzed on each and every word by Mother after supper. On the threat of losing my most prized teddy bear. "  
  
"Do learned!" Demanded Hermione in an excited tone.  
  
"Erudite, scholarly, academic, cultured, well-read. Related terms are: well- informed, conversant, familiar, informed, educated, expert, experienced and knowledgeable. Also related: clever, intelligent, bright, brainy, sharp, and quick. Also related: "  
  
"All right! My God, that's amazing! I have my own walking, talking, kissing, thesaurus!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish."  
  
"I don't want to hear any more of that word. Do a new one!" Said Hermione, sounding like a four-year-old child.  
  
"How about rude?"  
  
"OK." Hermione said, not making the connection at all. Draco rolled his eyes and began.  
  
"impolite, discourteous, bad-mannered, uncouth, offensive, foul, vulgar, boorish, disrespectful. Also related: crude, coarse, foul-mouthed, rough, common, Hermione and unrefined." Hermione was counting on her fingers.  
  
"That was 16…hey wait…HERMIONE?"  
  
"Hermione: a word commonly used to describe rude." This statement earned Draco an elbow in the ribs.  
  
"So it was only 15 then." Said Hermione.  
  
"Only 15." Confirmed Draco.  
  
"That was an impolite, discourteous, bad-mannered, uncouth, foul, vulgar, boorish, disrespectful, crude, coarse, rough and unrefined thing to say."  
  
"You left out offensive, foul-mouthed, and common, dear." Teased Draco, although Hermione couldn't see his smirk.  
  
"Thank-you dear." She replied lightly, pushing his leg off hers and struggling out of his arms, then holding a hand out and helping him up.  
  
"We should go see the others." She said, sighing regretfully.  
  
"Yes, we should." Said Draco, heading for the patio.  
  
They walked into the bright sunlight and looked around. The gardens held a delightfully bright array of colors and flowers. Tropical, traditional, any flower you could think of, it was there in the gardens of Richardson Park. Hermione and Draco walked through the garden. Draco was simply taking in the beauty and splendor of the place, but Hermione was looking around warily, wondering where Stephen, Mr. Milligan and the cats were… they hadn't seen them in quite a while…  
  
"Draco and Hermione, up in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Sang a 6-year-old voice from somewhere in the garden. Hermione looked around quickly.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. We should climb up a tree and kiss." Said Draco, completely serious.  
  
"Are you serious?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. I mean, nobody would think to look for us there…" he said, climbing up a tree and then pulling her up with him.  
  
"Now for the good part…" Said Hermione, closing her eyes…  
  
"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Draco with a baby carriage," Taunted the little voice. It was accompanied by 2 blissful yowls and an elderly sounding laugh.  
  
"No, you've got it wrong. Then comes the NANNY with the baby carriage." Draco yelled. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"No, you had it right the first time! Draco WILL be walking the baby. No child of mine will be ferry-ed about by some insensitive nanny when he has 2 perfectly capable parents at his disposal…"  
  
"Excuse me, it's MY child too… and I am not going to be at some snot-nosed child's  
  
Disposal! Hmmph. Nannies have been a Malfoy tradition for centuries…"  
  
" He wouldn't be snot-nosed at all! I'm meticulous, you know that, I'm sure he'll inherit all my good traits. And don't you even want to be involved in your child's life?"  
  
"It's just an expression for crying out loud! Well, yeah, I would want to be involved, a LITTLE bit. Like, I'm sure he'll be cute and all that, but they're sorta boring, you know? Making them is what's more interesting…"  
  
Foreshadowing***********************************************************  
  
"Who's Daddy's little baby? Who's Daddy's little baby?"  
  
"DRACO! GET YOUR BUTT TO BED! YOU'RE KEEPING THE BABY UP!"  
  
"NUH UH! He wants to play with me, isn't that right? You love playing with your Daddykins, don't you…hee hee…"  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"But you won't feel that way once we have children!" (AN: Little does she know…)  
  
"We? Got the future all planned out, eh? But anyway, I don't think I'll change at all. I mean, it's just a BABY for crying out loud!" (AN: Little does HE know…)  
  
"JUST a BABY! It's OUR baby, our FLESH and BLOOD for God's sake, not just ANY OLD baby!"  
  
"Women are so sentimental!"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Male chauvinistic pig!"  
  
"You used that already."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Male prejudiced pig!"  
  
"It doesn't have a nice ring to it though, does it?"  
  
"Would you just shut up? You're making it worse!"  
  
"Making what worse?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Everything? THAT'S a bit vague, don't you think? Don't expect me to read your mind, Hermione."  
  
"You should be able to read my mind!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Because we're soul mates!"  
  
"That was a really unreasonable thing to say."  
  
"It WAS a really unreasonable thing to say. Sorry. I'm embarrassed."  
  
"No, that's fine, don't be. We all have days when we can't think of good retorts." They both nodded, kissed and then leaned back against a limb of the tree they were sitting in, argument forgotten and forgiven as easily as that.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
AN: D'you like the foreshadowing bit? I thought it was quite cute… *giggle* just picture Draco like that… "Daddykins"? *giggle* Thanks to reviewers:  
  
cutie-pie-vivi- Wrote more…see?  
  
porkypop- Every time I read your name I think of this little piglet at a computer typing away… hee hee (not to say you're a piglet or anything, but you know what I mean…)!  
  
Evenstar- when Hermione thought "Oh, this is going to be hell" she was referring to what was going to happen very soon… her father was going to flip. Well, wouldn't your father flip if he ran out of the house and found you rolling around on the ground in a bathing suit with a really cute boy wearing wet clothes? Mine would! More romance? I was worrying that I was overloading it… I don't know. I mean, I'm not particularly good at romance… am I? I will if I can.  
  
ChibiFuu Malfoy- thanks ChibiFuu (that's a really fun name to write, the computer hates it. I don't know how spell check manages to change it to tibia…)!  
  
Kiyoko-Mr. Granger is going to get very, very mad. Titania was talking about *fuzzy noise* What? You didn't hear me? She was talking about *tractor rolls by*. I know, you never would have guessed she was talking about *dog howls* would you? Well, bye!  
  
G*Ness- I've always wanted a window seat too! And a solarium, and a lake, and a library, and loads of hidden passages, and a manor, and a… does all that sound familiar to you too?  
  
kat- I'm glad y'all aren't upset…  
  
cliffies are just so much fun!  
  
steele- and your opinion IS valued dear… *nods head reverently*  
  
Sucker For Romance- Trouble, yes.  
  
Icy Stormz- Hermione's Mum is a Seer, but that isn't necessarily related to wizarding is it? If it is, oops, I didn't know. Seeing isn't mentioned in any of the books, nor are gypsies, and that's what Titania is. Maybe gypsies have a different type of magic which isn't as strong, so they are still classified as Muggle's, people who aren't involved in wizarding. Gypsies can't use wands and all that snuffleguff. So HA you skepticist! Love ya. Liked the new chappie of Forced Love.  
  
Me- you wait no more.  
  
Mione G- why thank-you, dear. 


	12. [Hallucinations And Pasta A La Malfoy]

AN: Dedicated to Danielle! I love and adore and worship you, Yelly! *kisses* I love you to pieces! Books! *runs off singing 'books books books…'* Okay, I'm back, and I've got BOOKS! *runs off singing 'books books books' again* Okay, I'm back and I've got… déjà vu! Yeah so, love ya Yelly, and also I'm re-dedicating chapter 10 to *glare* Moon-Walker, Creator *hiss* and Terra Rei *growl*, all of whom are promoters of eternal world peace and heaven on earth. And who don't e-poke people. Or poke people in any way, for that matter. Or punch. And they all finish their stories. Oh yes. Believe me, they finish all 90-something of their unfinished-I-mean- finished stories. Mmmhmm. They finish 'em REAL good. Uh huh. Oh yeah. *crying* IT'S ALL A LIE PEOPLE, IT'S ALL A LIE! DAMN MY SOUL TO HELL! Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Last Time:  
  
They both nodded, kissed and then leaned back against a limb of the tree they were sitting in, argument forgotten and forgiven as easily as that.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naturally, during their bickering Draco and Hermione had forgotten about the taunting voice which had started all the trouble. They lay back in the tree, watching the patterns on each others skin by the leaves waving in front of the warm sun. A light breeze swept the hair off their foreheads and Hermione moaned.  
  
"This is too good to be true!" She said, closing her eyes as a little smile crossed her face of its own accord.  
  
"I know, it's heaven. I wish we could stay here forever." Draco said, equally blissed out as he reclined against the tree. The breeze wafted sweet scent over them.  
  
"You guys are no fun to spy on!" Said the voice, just as they were both drifting off to sleep. Draco jumped, knocking Hermione off of him and both went sailing to the ground.  
  
"OW!" Said Draco.  
  
"OOMPH!" Said Hermione. 'Giggle' laughed a bush nearby. Draco pulled Hermione to her feet. She looked angrily around. "STEPHEN?" She said. More giggling. Draco said in a very assured manner,  
  
"Stephen, your sister and I would appreciate it very much if you would come to where we are so we can all have a discussion. Please." Said Draco, expecting full compliance. What kind of person could reject such a straight- forward request? Apparently Stephen. There was another giggle, a rustle, and ( AN: GAH! Holy cow I just ate a hot wing! My nose is running! Ok, that wasn't part of the story, by the way. Continue reading as if nothing happened. *smiles, revealing red stained teeth* What? Wings do that to you! Hmmph.) then suddenly Hermione and Draco were both drenched by a well-aimed stream of water.  
  
"STEPHEN!" Hermione yelled. Draco was sputtering, and looking for the source of the water.  
  
"Is that some sort of *cough* water fountain?" He asked Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was still standing directly in stream of water, looking around.  
  
"You dolt, move!" She said, pulling him towards her. Bad move. They slipped and fell down side by side on the muddy ground. Hermione groaned.  
  
"You mean that stream of water doesn't follow you around? What kind of incompetent spell is that?" Draco asked, smiling and sitting up. Another stream hit him in the face and he lay back down.  
  
"It's not a spell, it's a water gun. Help me up, the grounds all slippery." Hermione explained. They struggled up and watched Stephen, who had lost interest in them momentarily, making patterns in the air with the water gun, Charmian jumping into the air and batting at them. Crookshanks and Mr. Milligan stood off to the side, applauding (and yowling). Hermione walked over to her brother and bent down to his eye level, opening her mouth to deliver her speech. He sprayed the stream of water directly into it. Hermione spit the water out in his face, only making him laugh. He dropped the gun, bent down and came up with a handful of mud. Hermione's eyes widened right before the mud hit her in the face. She heard Draco give a disgusted tut behind her, but ignored him. She scooped up mud and flung it at Stephen, yelling,  
  
"MUD WAR!" Crookshanks and Charmian fled into the trees, and Stephen and Hermione let out loud war whoops, then lunged into the mud and began flinging it at each other. Soon they were wrestling. Hermione may have been stronger, but Stephen had watched more TV. He let out a final yell as he victoriously held her down by her hair, then noticed Draco, standing off to the side, looking positively appalled. **that's my GIRLFRIEND!** Stephen narrowed his eyes and flung a handful of mud in Draco's direction. It hit him right in the chest.  
  
"You are defeated, Hermione Defender of the House Elves." He yelled.  
  
"I surrender, Stephen Defender of the Gypsies and Muggles!" Hermione yelled from underneath him, using the nicknames they had given each other years ago. Draco was still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, one pale eyebrow raised. Hermione got up off the ground, Stephen still holding onto her leg. She was covered in mud, the only part of her you could see was her eyes, which stood out against the rest of her brown face. She mimicked his pose, adding a stuck out tongue. Then she grinned mischievously, and stalked closer to him, managing to look predatory even through the mud. "I think Draco-kins needs a kiss." She purred. Draco laughed nervously.  
  
"N-no…that's okay 'Mione, I don't need a…" He said right before she lunged at him. She lay on top of him in the mud, smiling into his face triumphantly.  
  
"Look who's covered in mud now!" She said brightly before capturing him successfully in a passionate kiss. Their tongues were dueling for control a minute later when Stephen tapped Hermione on the shoulder reluctantly. Hermione pulled away from Draco regretfully. "What?" She asked, a little peeved.  
  
"Ah, you might want to stop swapping spit with Draco there since Dad is headed our way." He said, grinning.  
  
"Since when did you grow up?" Hermione muttered, rolling off Draco and getting to her feet. In the distance she could see her Dad coming toward them. "Parent alert." She said to Draco, who had just gotten up. He was covered in mud, but his face was most interestingly decorated. There were handprints on the sides of his face, and a large amount of mud smeared around his mouth, but the rest of his face was clean. Hermione reached up and wiped his face clean with her already dirty sleeve. His lips were tell- tale red and swollen. Hermione rolled her eyes and smeared mud over them again. "  
  
"Make up your mind, woman." Draco said, trying to wipe the mud off his face again and only succeeding in making it more muddy.  
  
"What do I have to do to make you shut up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You could kiss me. That'd be real punishment. I'd never say anything bad again. You know how much kissing scares me." Draco suggested ingeniously.  
  
"You wish." Hermione said, laughing. Robert walked up towards them, managing a tight smile as he looked over the muddy boys and girl.  
  
"What happened?" He said, gesturing to their clothes.  
  
"We fell." The three said in unison.  
  
"All at once." Draco said.  
  
"Right on our faces." Said Hermione.  
  
"In the mud." Said Stephen.  
  
"And then we rolled over." Draco continued.  
  
"So our backs got covered too." Hermione added.  
  
"Yeah." Stephen finished, eyes wide and nodding his head earnestly in collaboration. Robert looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Al-right… supper is ready, you'd better get changed…" He said, eyes still narrowed. They nodded and set off towards the house.  
  
"So you're staying for supper?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"Am I invited?"  
  
"No." Draco looked hurt.  
  
"Oh…well I guess I'm not then. I'd better go…" He said, hurrying off towards the lake where his broom was. Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"I was JOKING! Of course you're invited, Draco. God." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't joke about things like that. "  
  
Why, did I scare you?" Mocked Hermione.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied honestly. Hermione gave him a hug (under the watchful eyes of her father).  
  
"I love you too much to let you leave one second before you absolutely have to." She reassured, noting her father's eyes darkening. Draco looked pleased.  
  
"I love you too much to want to leave one second before I absolutely have to." He said, smiling. They linked arms and walked off toward the kitchens. Hermione cleaned herself with a spell on the way up and Draco did the same. Hermione looked him over critically.  
  
"You need some new clothes."  
  
"What's wrong with these ones?"  
  
"They're all black! Aren't you stifling?"  
  
"Yes, but it's all about the…"  
  
"Evil death eater thingy. I see where you're coming from, but still…come up to my room…"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ten minutes later Draco was sitting on her bed and Hermione was rooting through her walk in closet.  
  
"I'm not wearing any of your clothes you know…" Draco called.  
  
"What? You mean you don't like this dress?" Hermione said innocently, holding up a pale pink sundress.  
  
"Ha ha. I like it on you." He said. Hermione smiled and zapped it onto herself. "It looks nice on you 'Mione. You know, at some point when you're doing that spell, you must be naked." Draco said. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"For like a split second. It's not like you saw anything."  
  
"How do you know? Maybe I did see something."  
  
"OK, then tell me what color panties I'm wearing."  
  
"That's a dangerous question. But red."  
  
"How'd you know?!"  
  
"You just told me."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"It was just a guess."  
  
"Yeah, but I can still tell everybody that Hermione Granger changed in front of me. I saw Hermione Granger naked. Hermione Granger wears red panties. " Hermione threw a sock at him and went back to rummaging through her closet. Draco got up and leaned against the doorway, watching her. " What do you think you'll find in there that will be suitable for me?" He asked doubtfully, rather enjoying the view she presented him as she bent over, looking at her piles of shoes. Hermione had an awful lot of shoes. She flung one behind her which hit Draco square in the stomach.  
  
"You were looking at my butt." Hermione explained.  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"How'd you know anyway? What, have you got eyes in your ass?" Instead of getting pissed off like Draco expected, Hermione laughed heartily. Laughed so heartily, in fact, that she fell into the pile of shoes, and hit her head on something protruding from wall. Hermione turned over and saw a tiny red button that had previously been hidden by a blue sandal. She pressed it again and the closet made a groaning noise and began to move. Hermione jumped up and ran into her room as the closet started spinning. She clapped her hands delightedly.  
  
(AN: It just deleted a page! Me kill computer! *grunts* Me go get large wooden club! Oogie Boogie! OOGIE BOOGIE!)  
  
"A new secret passage! Well actually, it's not new. Well, I wouldn't call it new unless it had been built less than 2 years ago, and I say it was built before that. Really nothing is new unless it's 'untried', so to say, and whoever made this passage must have 'tried' it, so it's not really new, yet it is new to me… I wonder what's in there? You never can tell in this Manor. I once found a…" Draco cut Hermione off.  
  
"Hermione, if you really want to see what that passage is, it's been open for the duration of your rambling." He said bluntly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh cool!" She said, reaching into the closet and flipping a switch. The light revealed a closet full of men's clothing. On a shirt near the door a note was pinned. Hermione plucked it off and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Hermione, these are some clothes for Draco. I Saw that he would be staying here sometimes, and what true Richardson could resist an excuse to go shopping? I've Seen that Draco likes black, so I based the wardrobe around that. I threw in a few splashes of color for you though. Wouldn't want you two having a marital spat over a little thing. Enjoy, my darling, Titania" She looked up at Draco, not knowing what to anticipate. Draco laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you just say? Are those men's clothes in your closet? Do you usually have men's clothing in your closet? Did you just say… 'marital' and Draco and Hermione in the same sentence? I think I just hallucinated." He asked, looking dazed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, where'd you get those ideas? I think you did hallucinate, maybe you should lie down…" Hermione said, crumpling the note, slamming the closet door and pushing Draco towards the lavender haven she called a bed at the same time. Draco fell onto the bed but sat up immediately, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know… what've you got there?" He asked. Hermione threw the note over her shoulder.  
  
"ah, nothing. Yeah, that's all I've got… nothing!" She said, laughing like it was a grand joke. Draco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"But, you just read aloud from it… it was talking about… and it was from… 'Titania'?"  
  
"Just drop it, Draco."  
  
"I'm not the hallucinating type…"  
  
"Yes you are! You must have hallucinated away all the other memories of you hallucinating…"  
  
"No I haven't!"  
  
"Yes! Yes, you have. Can't you remember the time you hallucinated about us going out? That was weird! Like I'd ever date YOU. Like YOU'D ever date me."  
  
"But, that wasn't a hallucination…"  
  
"Oh no! You're hallucinating again! Go to sleep, that's the only way to stop the hallucination!" Hermione yelled urgently, shoving Draco onto his back and pulling the covers over him.  
  
"You can't stop a hallucination like that…"  
  
"Yes! Yes, you can! Close your eyes you may eventually recover and get your mind back!" Draco obediently closed his eyes but kept talking.  
  
"I really don't think I'm hallucinating!"  
  
"Well, that's a sign of hallucination."  
  
"How d'you now that YOU'RE not hallucinating and I'm not fine?"  
  
"Tell me what your first cousin's name is!"  
  
"Um… I dunno…"  
  
"See! Memory loss! My first cousin's name is Bobby. So there!"  
  
"That's not fair…"  
  
"Yes it is! Go to sleep and save yourself." Draco finally gave in and went to sleep. Hermione walked over to the closet and picked out some clothes for Draco, then pressed the red button and let the closet go back to her side. The shut the door, sighing. This was like living in a movie. Maybe she should tell Draco about her mother… she sat down on the bed, throwing the clothes at the end, and stroked Draco's hair fondly. She lay down next to him and fell asleep.  
  
She'd only been asleep a few minutes when Draco's eyes popped open.  
  
"She thought I'd fall asleep that easily. Ha." He said, fixing his hair. He looked around the room for proof of what had just happened, but there was none. **Maybe I did hallucinate…**  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Robert Granger looked in on the sleeping teens, smiling sadly. He hadn't thought she would go and fall in love, it would make it harder to tell her… oh well. There's no helping it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco woke in an unfamiliar, very purple place. He sat up, looking around in bewilderment. There was Hermione! Asleep. He looked around the room. His eyes fell on the painting and he went over to it. Strange it looked like… him and Hermione…Draco looked closer at the painting. It WAS them, it couldn't be anyone else. Draco noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor and picked it up…  
  
He finished reading the note and opened the closet, but it was the same as it had always been. Draco frowned. Titania must be Hermione's mother, the other clothes must be in the secret passage. Titania must've been a witch then… how else would she know. He sat down at Hermione's desk and looked through the papers on her desk. Nothing interesting. There was the stationary she had used to write that romantic letter to him… Draco laughed, it had been quite enjoyable. Other than that, there was a younger picture of Stephen, a picture of Titania and Robert, a picture of Crookshanks and Charmian playing and a little bowl filled with colored glass stones that shone in the dim light. It was getting dark. They must've slept through supper. He heard Hermione call out to him from the bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's late. Get out of bed, you lazy thing. I need to thank you properly for telling me that I was hallucinating. I never would've known… sleep cured it though, just like you said."  
  
"Well, you should be happy that you're so much better. You're really recovering well."  
  
"Thank-you Hermione." Hermione jumped out of the bed and sat in Draco's lap, tilting her face upwards for a kiss. "Oh Hermione, I feel so bad. You don't have to play to my hallucinations anymore. I know we aren't dating. You poor thing, it must have been horrible for you. All that kissing." Draco said, shaking his head, his face perfectly straight. Hermione looked horrified as she jumped out of his lap.  
  
"What? You must have dreamed that, of course we're dating!" She said innocently.  
  
"Oh come off it Hermione! You didn't think I'd actually fall for that hallucination stuff, did you?" Hermione looked half-disappointed, half- relieved.  
  
"I didn't really want a boyfriend who'd fall that easily for any old thing. I mean, someday a guy will come up to you and tell you he's suing you for killing his Grandma in an accident, and you'd just give him the money!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I give him the money? After all, I did kill his Grandma in an accident!"  
  
"You're so gullible!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are." Hermione said, cutting him off by kissing him briefly and then throwing a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt at him.  
  
"Get dressed in something not black, will you." She said before running out the door. Draco called after her.  
  
"What's wrong with black?" But there was no reply. Draco rolled his eyes, looking in the mirror. 'There's nothing wrong with black!' He muttered under his breath before starting to change.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione and Draco walked into the kitchen. Nobody was in there. Hermione shrugged,  
  
"They must've went somewhere. We'll make some supper." She said, getting things down from the cupboards. She heard a chair scrape and turned around. Draco was sitting in the chair, watching her with interest.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me. Go ahead and do your thing." He said, waving a hand at her dismissively. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"When I said we, did you think I was joking? Get over here and help me make supper!"  
  
"But I don't know how to! Don't be mean!"  
  
"You need to learn! Now move. Or I'll make you."  
  
Ten minutes later they sat down to the table.  
  
"Whew, that was hard!" Draco said, wiping his forehead. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You act like it was physically tiring. We were only cooking for ten minutes!"  
  
"It was physically tiring! What is this stuff anyway. It's pretty good. To think I made it all by myself!" Draco said. Hermione glared. "I mean, to think I made it with the help of the kitchen fairy Hermione…" He added hastily.  
  
"It's Kraft-dinner-with-leftover-ham-from-breakfast-cut-into-tiny-pieces."  
  
"It's a masterpiece! Look at the color co-ordination!" Hermione smiled. Even though he THOUGHT he had gourmet taste… "We should give it a better name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we don't have to say… what you just said… every time we serve it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How about… Ham and Cheese Pasta?"  
  
"Too typical."  
  
"Ok, Pasta a la Malfoy?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Find something else to name. This one's mine." Draco said defensively. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're so childish."  
  
"Am not. I just don't get to cook all the time. You're lucky, you can do it anytime you feel like it. Invent something else."  
  
"Yeah, lucky all right. Fine, keep your name." Hermione said. A few minutes later she asked, "Do you want to get a movie?" Draco looked up from his 'Pasta a la Malfoy'.  
  
"A what-ie?" He asked, totally confused. Hermione smiled and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Draco, you're about to get introduced to the world of Muggle entertainment…"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: I've been really busy, because I've got tests all over the place and I'm trying to bring my average up to A+, so far I'm just an A. I'm also applying for a scholarship to a really fancy-ass private school, and it was Dylan's birthday, and I had choir and Ruhi class, and there's homework being neglected to write this, so be thankful for this chapter, I'm totally drained. I look like I'm half-dead. Pale with big dark circles under my eyes. Blech. Where's that concealer? I gotta go do other stuff, like eat and study crazedly, right now.  
  
Ok, here's a really good quote, "Duffman says alotta things…" -Duffman on the Simpsons. Nigel *waves* Hi Nigey! Does a perfect impression of that. Hee hee. Are you all sufficiently scared now? Good. I'll go away…but for how long? That is the question, my dear monkeys. MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm a review glutton, so appease the almighty author and REVIEW! And then you'll be thanked! See? Look down. Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
ChibiFuu Malfoy- What's your favorite? I'd love to go read it (I'm always on the lookout for good fics, don't worry, I'm not out to fic-bash…)  
  
porkypop- I'm glad SOMEbody liked that foreshadowing…  
  
Moneeky785- leather pants… I may try later in the story…  
  
firecat- Why thank you kindly!  
  
Eowyn- thanks for the recommendation, I'll definitely check it out.  
  
Jess- thanks, I don't know if this story will go that far ahead, but maybe I'll do a sequel.  
  
Witchblade- SHRIEK! BOMB? WHERE? Oh, wait… I get it now…  
  
PoPs- every time I read my reviews and see yours, I nearly have a heart attack. I'm like 'Oh no, my life is over… no it's not! Phew!' You've given me an awful scare though…yeah typos. I've never actually read any of this story, only written it. What that means is that I haven't checked/proof- read it at all. It's fresh off my brain, and I'm always so busy! I'm thinking that I'll start checking now though, I've just gotten through an onslaught of tests and presentations… blech. I might even go through all my old chapters!  
  
G*Ness- It was Nancy Drew for me. I've read every classic Nancy Drew book currently in print, a few years ago. I hate the new stuff, but the old ones are wonderfully written. Yeah, I would hate to have Draco dead, he's too sexy to die! Sexy people shouldn't die! Jk, jk. I can NEVER think of retorts until I'm tucked away in my bed thinking vengeful thoughts. I can't believe you think it rocks, I'm so proud! Fluffiness forever!  
  
Steele- Listen, I love my Daddy, but I would NOT any under circumstances want him to know about a boyfriend (especially not the one I have now… don't tell my parents or I will kill you all! Well actually I won't, I'll just send curses in your general direction and stop writing this story). He would probably ignore me for two weeks. Hermione isn't really afraid of him physically, more like she thinks either he'll yell or make her feel guilty. My Daddy is way overprotective, and that's how I picture Robert Granger. Hermione also has the sort of character traits that imply a sheltered life with doting parents…  
  
Naurhen- I love giggly stories too *giggle*  
  
hellsong- Yayfulness and joy right back at ya! Honestly and no offense meant, I can't really stomach Hermione/Snape… it makes my tummy hurt. I'm not exaggerating, it actually causes me physical pain, can you believe it? And now I have to go jogging, more pain! Oh joy, oh bliss!  
  
Icy Stormz- Ok, well gypsy-Seeing is different! They don't look into balls and tea leaves and all that snuggleguff! Mwahahahaha mwahahaha mwahahahaha! Who got the last laugh, eh? Mwahahahaha! Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I'll update soon if you update soon!  
  
kat- *grumble*whine* I was gonna do it this chapter anyway! Honestly! It's just such a chore…  
  
Moon-Walker- *cheering* VIOLENCE! VIOLENCE! Heheh, just kidding. Peace on earth. Nicknames? Once again I probably didn't notice… wasn't paying attention. What? I've only known you since October! Was I supposed to notice your names in that short period of time? *pokes back* I'm 2 up on you now! I am the queen of poking! Boo yeah! Sane, yeah, that's a good one. *laughs hysterically, occasionally yelling 'Sane? Ha!'*  
  
Sucker For Romance- Yes, poor fathers worldwide.  
  
franthephoenix- You seem a bit 'fran'tic. Aha! Ahaha! Why aren't you laughing, that was a joke! Get it? FRANtic? *screen shows people all over the world cringing* Well hmmph.  
  
Kim Weasley- Reviews are grrrrrrrrrrrreat!  
  
kat- *giggles insanely for10 minutes straight* Sorry, I think all the praise has finally gotten to me… *more insane giggling* The 7th time! I haven't read it at all yet! Ok, to answer your questions, Mr. Milligan WAS the same one from the plane, I have no intention of telling you who he is (especially since I have no idea myself yet), Hermione didn't leave after the warning of her mother because she has a logical mind and it was just a nightmare, Draco didn't stay over night, Hermione did Draco about the letter, I dunno about Stephen being a Seer…, so glad you LOVED! I love that house too, my dream house *sigh* Thank-you for the major bliss out session and for blowing my head up another few sizes! Mwah to you, dahling.  
  
boycrazie548- Oops! I'm so embarrassed! That was a big typo and I'm ridiculously pleased that you pointed it out to me! How embarrassing! What I meant to say (type) was  
  
"Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in the otherwise empty Gryffindor common room,…"  
  
Somehow, God knows how, I managed to replace Ginny with Hermione! I'm so sorry for the confusion it caused you and any others.  
  
Cassondra- thanks! 


	13. [What Draco Wants In A Woman]

AN: If this chapter isn't up to par, deal, because I've just had the crappiest day of my year. Only had five hours of sleep, was late for school, had a science test, lost eraser, and suffered sexist abuse for over an hour in Industrial Arts (I was left alone with the boys, there's only 3 girls in the class, we usually band together for protection) until I was nearly in tears and gave the teacher an ultimatum, 'either you move those boys away from me, tell them to stop hassling me, or I'll drop this class faster than you can say Home Economics.'" It was really very traumatic. I'm a bit shaky. More with anger than fear, though. It's outrageous that in this forward-moving century women still suffer abuse about their gender. Here's one of my favorite quotes… 

"You can kill me as soon as you like, but you can not stop the emancipation of women."

-Tahirih (right before she was strangled to death and thrown into an empty well… a martyr in Iran)

________________________________________________________________________

****

Last Time: 

"Do you want to get a movie?" Draco looked up from his 'Pasta a la Malfoy'. 

"A what-ie?" He asked, totally confused. Hermione smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"Draco, you're about to get introduced to the world of Muggle entertainment…" 

________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later, Draco and Hermione got into the car.

"Ok, Draco. This is a 'car'. It takes Muggles from one place to another. Do you understand that?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Course I do. I'm not a baby, for God's sake. What I don't understand is why they use these things when they could use a plane of air!"

"You mean an airplane?"

"Isn't that what I said?!" Draco said irritably. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Take a Midol, Draco." 

"A what-ol?" 

"Never mind. Just cool it. They don't use airplanes because what would be the point? To go such a short distance, you would only be on the plane for a few minutes, if that. Probably they wouldn't even get the plane off the ground before they'd have to land it."

"But planes of air are **FASTER**! That's all that matters."

"**AIRPLANES**! And it's not all that matters."

"Yes, it is, because…"

"Will you drop it! I thought we could at least get to the movie store before we had a giant argument! We sound like two old crows!" 

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right." Draco said imperiously, crossing his arms across his chest and staring straight-ahead, nose high in the air. Hermione just sat there glaring at him and muttering something under her breath. After a few moments of silence, 

"Go, car, go! How stupid are you? To the place where we will find muggle entertainment, in this century, if you please!" Draco yelled, banging the dash of the car with a fist for emphasis. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her sideways.

"And what, pray tell, do _you _find so amusing about this unruly excuse for a car?" He asked, causing Hermione to laugh more. He started to get annoyed. "_WHAT_? Why on bloody earth are you laughing? This isn't funny! You obviously haven't invested your time in training this car and look at the results! It won't do anything. It's lazy!" Hermione gasped for breath.

"It's inanimate, you goose!" She said, playfully slapping him upside his head. Draco scowled.

"It is not! It makes noise…" He faltered, looking at the car speculatively.

"It's inanimate, Draco."

"But still! It must move somehow?!"

"Yeah, I drive it."

"You drive me too, up the wall!"

"Deal, you big baby." She started the car and steered carefully onto the road, taking off towards town. Draco was pretending not to be interested in the car, and he was pouting. Hermione sighed. *He's such a pout-y person! He's cute when he pouts though…* Hermione giggled. Draco glanced at her and quickly away. They'd been on the road for twenty minutes when Draco said,

"Did you call me a goose?" in a pissy tone. They stared at each other blankly for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. 

"I have to concentrate on the road, Draco, don't distract me, or we'll crash." Hermione said seriously. Draco started to root through the car, looking in side pockets and glove compartment. Hermione was slightly embarrassed by all the clutter (mostly teensy army men and cars), but Draco didn't seem to care. In fact, after glancing at Hermione to make sure she wasn't looking, he picked up two of the men and started playing with them. He let out an imaginary gun noise, and Hermione looked at him quizzically. By the time she looked down, the army men were resting on his thigh, carefully covered by a casually placed hand. She shrugged and went back to watching the road. Draco blushed slightly and dug into the side pocket. He came up a moment later with two tiny guns and a tank and smiled. The next time Hermione glanced over to see if he was awake, he was having a full-blown (yet silent) war. He didn't notice at all when she snickered, shaking her head disbelievingly. Who woulda thunk it? Even if he told everyone they knew that she wore red panties, she had ammunition (no pun intended). Draco Malfoy played with toy armies. Heh. 

"Draco?" Hermione said. Draco made a small startled sound and flung a gun into the air in surprise before blushing tomato-red and shoving the toys off his lap hastily. 

"Y-yes?" He said, tittering nervously.

"You're worse than Stephen with those war toys." 

"Wh-what war toys?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Don't play innocent." Draco turned a deeper scarlet.

"I just wasn't allowed to have them when I was little, and I always wanted some." He muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Asked Hermione.

"They're sorta fun, ok? Jeez, what is this, 20 questions?" Draco said, still talking lowly. Hermione laughed. 

"Down boy. No reason to get offended. Ron quite likes that sort of thing…"

"UGH! Don't associate me with that buffoon! UGH!" There's the Draco we all know and love…

"There's the snobby pureblood in you showing through." Hermione said, sighing. 

"I'm not a snobby pureblood!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "OK, well I'm a pureblood, but I'm not a snobby one." Hermione snorted. "Alright, I'm a little bit snobby." Hermione laughed. "Fine, I'm a snobby pureblood, but I was brought up that way! You can't blame me! I don't know any different." 

"Yes, you know different. Anyway, we're here." Hermione said, parking in the small lot of a roadside gas station. Draco looked at the shabby place doubtfully.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what the place looks like, what's important is that they have the widest variety of movies available within 2 hours of the house."

"Why do you live so far away from everything anyway?" Draco asked resentfully. Hermione gave him a death glare and stalked off towards the gas station, jangling the keys behind her as she made a half-hearted gesture for him to follow. Draco made a face and trudged after her. 

****

10 minutes later

"_Listen _Draco, I am not letting you watch Jack the Ripper. For the last time, **no**!" Hermione said, scowling. 

"But _Hermione_eeeee!" Draco begged. Hermione raised her eyebrows and shook her head, arms crossed over her chest firmly. Draco stomped his foot to make his disappointment known, made a face, and put the movie back on the shelf, mumbling "meanie" under his breath. Hermione had already gone back to skimming through the movies on the somewhat dilapidated shelves of the gas station. At least they had a good selection of fairly new movies. Hermione kept a careful watch on Draco, who was sulking and aimlessly flipping through a magazine, stealing glances at Hermione when he thought she wouldn't notice. '_boys'_ thought Hermione, rolling her eyes. 

"Aha!" Hermione exclaimed as she came across a movie that looked interesting. "Legally Blonde." She read from the cover. Just like Draco… perfect. "Honey, I found a good movie! Come here like a good boy!" She called to him, successfully embarrassing him in front of the attendant he was talking (bragging) to. She was pleased to see him blush slightly as he looked over at her. He shrugged apologetically, said something to the attendant, jerking a thumb in Hermione's direction, then walked over, pouting. 

"What movie did you decide on?" He asked.

"Not telling you, Mr. Grumpy." Hermione said smiling, then paid for the movie and walked out the door, waggling a finger after her. Draco ran up beside her.

"You can't just walk off and expect me to follow like some kind of a dog."

"Boys are dogs, Draco." Hermione said jokingly. Apparently Draco didn't think it was very funny. 

"Hermione, what is with the attitude lately. You're all… all…_sassy_! I practically liked you better when you were suicidal." Draco said. Hermione turned to face him.

"Oh, _sorry_. I didn't know you wouldn't like the _real_ me. Maybe I should just go back to trying to kill myself! Would you like that, Draco? Huh?" Draco opened his mouth but was cut off when Hermione sent him a glare as she rummaged through her purse furiously. She came up a moment later, triumphantly holding up a pocketknife. She popped it open and held it to her wrist, smiling at Draco cruelly. "Well? Do you want me to slit it open, _sweetheart?_" She asked menacingly. 

"Christ no. Of course not. Give that to me." Draco demanded, reaching for the pocketknife. Hermione jerked it away, but then smiled again and handed him the pocketknife, pulling it down to her wrist again. 

"Oh, I get it. You want the honors do you? Go ahead then, push a little harder." Hermione said, her hand on top of his, trying to push the knife into her wrist. Draco paled. 

"Hermione, don't be like this. I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Why not? _Afraid?_" 

"Of course I'm not afraid!" Draco said, getting agitated as he yanked the knife away from her wrist and flipped it back in. Hermione grabbed his arm and pressed her face into his. 

"I though you liked suicidal girls Draco, isn't this what you want?" Draco pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you? I was only joking! Jesus, are you ok? You're psychotic, you know that?"

"Psychotic, suicidal, all the qualities you put in your personal ad when you listed what you wanted in a woman..."

"_Stop it! _Stop being like this! For the last time, I don't want this in a woman, or anybody for chrissakes!"

"Oh, well sorry. What _do _you want, Draco?" Hermione asked, spitting out the 'Draco' like a watermelon seed. She and Draco stared each other down for a few intense minutes. Draco made a growling noise as he narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione opened her mouth to say something biting, and Draco grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to him, kissing her harshly. Hermione pressed into him, dropping the movie and her bag on the pavement, forgetting that they were in the parking lot of a gas station. It felt so right… Draco ran his hands down her sides, and Hermione shivered with delight, gripping his neck like she was afraid that she would fall into an abyss of passion. And happiness, and warmth… 

Draco pulled away as he heard a loud catcall from the direction of the gas station. Hermione was still clinging to him helplessly, her eyes closed and her mouth trying to press back towards his. He looked over at the attendant, leaning in the doorway, apparently for a smoking break. The attendant, who was maybe 16 with bad acne and worse teeth, grinned widely.

"Man, I wouldn't mind following that there girl around like a puppy so much if _that_ was the reward!" He yelled. Draco nodded his agreement and dragged Hermione, who by now had regained her senses and was making threatening gestures towards the attendant, towards the car. He opened the door and helped her in, then picked her bag and the movie up off the ground, waving to the attendant one more time before he got into the car and handed Hermione the keys. She snatched them and rammed them into the ignition, started the car, and screeched onto the highway, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. 

"Hermione, are you _still_ mad at me? Why are you pulling over? What's wrong? Are you…" Draco asked nervously, but was cut off mid-sentence by Hermione.

"Shut up Draco." Hermione said, undoing her seatbelt and turning towards him. For an insane moment Draco thought she was really going to kill him, she had a dark look on her face. But then he realized it wasn't murderously dark, it was… 

Hermione lunged at him, planting her lips firmly on his and trying to devour him. Draco smiled against her lips. _'I knew I was irresistible, but not this irresistible…' _was Draco's last thought before he got lost in his sensations.

TBC

_______________________________________________________________________

AN: I know, I know, I can't do kissing scenes! Sorry, I just feel awkward and then I suck! But, you got your romance fix, so don't complain…Everybody should go read my other stories and my poems immediately. Right now. Hop to it. I want more reviews! I'm a total junkie. Thanks to reviewers:

DH Shipper- that's what you think. I made it easy for them, natural, you know?

Olive- I sense that you enjoyed this chapter…? 

Icy Stormz- Wasn't Draco childish with that whole pasta thing? I mean, 'Invent something else.' Yeah, it was a fun chapter. I've gotta stop stalling though. Gotta get to the meat. I'm submitting this story as part of a contest and the deadline is like, May 4th. Meep! Yes, update very, VERY soon.

Porkypop- and I love my reviews! I think I'm addicted. They get me high.

steele- here you go! ^ Up there is the answer to your review.

HannikaSkater- AHAHAHAHA! Another convert! Yippee! Did I mention the long and painful ritual? Come with me, my pretty…. J/k, j/k. Lol.

firecat- JOY! I have a loyal (ish) evil house elf who speaks cat! Mrow! (Translation: Welcome to my cult…*evil laughter*)

Mary- What? Crying? Was it that bad? Oh wait, you're at chapter three! *nods* I understand now. 

kat- I'VE got nothing against black, but too much black can be too much black. No offence to all black-wearing readers, but I've got bad history with abusive Goth boyfriends… evil Goth boy who I hope I never see again. Not that lots and lots of Goths aren't super-nice… how did I get onto this subject? Don't feel alone, you aren't the only member of the I-wish-Stephanie-didn't-have-so-much-school group. The other members are: Nigel, me, Josef, me, Danielle, me, and Aaron. Angry parents are fun? Wha…? I wish I knew these angry parents of which you speak! Angry = yelling and no allowance in my book, but if you mean awkward parents, that'll work out just fine. Mmmhmm. I could do that. 

Melodie- shame on me! I am bad, sweetie, very very bad. Mwahahahaha.

Chevira Lowe- Computers drive me crazy too! Die computer, die a slow and painful death. 

STARJADE- EEEH! You crazy monkey you! I'm so flattered. Tee hee. 

PoPs- don't worry, I didn't think the world was over, I was just joking. But seriously, it would suck if I got a flame. I'm still fire-free, and this is the 11th chapter! I'm so proud. I think I will add in more secret passages too…


	14. [O Obsessive Overemotional One]

AN: I'm going bloody frantic trying to finish this story for a fanfic challenge… eek! Must write furiously, must write furiously, must write furiously…

Chapter 14- [O Obsessive Overemotional One]

Last Time:

"Hermione, are you _still_ mad at me? Why are you pulling over? What's wrong? Are you…" Draco asked nervously, but was cut off mid-sentence by Hermione.

"Shut up Draco." Hermione said, undoing her seatbelt and turning towards him. For an insane moment Draco thought she was really going to kill him, she had a dark look on her face. But then he realized it wasn't murderously dark, it was… 

Hermione lunged at him, planting her lips firmly on his and trying to devour him. Draco smiled against her lips. _'I knew I was irresistible, but not this irresistible…' _was Draco's last thought before he got lost in his sensations.

________________________________________________________________________

An hour later.

"Ready to go in?" Hermione said, looking over at Draco, who was trying to wipe her lip balm off his face. Draco held up a finger and continued rubbing. Hermione rolled her eyes and licked her thumb, then wiped the last remaining smudge off. 

"Eew!" Draco exclaimed. "That was your saliva… gross!"

"The same saliva that we've been sharing for the past…"

"UGH! Don't be vulgar, darling." Hermione rolled her eyes (again) and said,

"Ok, are you ready to go in?"

"I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Well where else are we going to go?"

"Um…"

"_Exactly. _" Hermione said confidently, then began to walk towards the dilapidated shack that was their refuge. The car had broken down a mile back. Stupid muggle invention. Hermione didn't have her wand with her, and she had given up on teaching Draco the charm to fix the car, "he was too bloody dense". Little did Hermione know that he had been purposely mispronouncing the words because he hated that car, he really did. It was a hideous color and was a loathsome tax on humanity. Draco had convinced himself that it _wasn't _inanimate, it was out to get him. Ignorant fool of a car. Like it would ever defeat a Malfoy. Then, of course, it had done just that. 

They had been walking (with many _rest _breaks) for 15 minutes when they had come across the place. It was Victorian-styled and Hermione had never set her eyes on it before. Draco grumbled something inaudible and walked beside her. Hermione knocked on the ripped screen door, peering into the darkness behind. Draco tugged at her hand nervously. 

"You're like a little child." Hermione muttered. Draco drew himself taller and ignored her, letting go of her hand. Hermione sighed and grabbed his hand back. She knocked again. No answer.

"Do you think we should just go in?" Draco asked. 

"I guess." They pushed in the door and Draco poked his head in. 

"All clear." He said, and they went inside. The place was cobwebby and dusty and overall abandoned. Hermione sneezed and Draco looked her disapprovingly before handing her a crisp white folded handkerchief that had D.A.M. embroidered in fancy red letters on it. Hermione laughed.

"Dam?" 

"It's my initials."

"I know that, but… Dam?"

"Piss off, Hermione." Draco said before going deeper into the house. They searched it from top to bottom and found nothing. Until at the very last moment, Hermione said,

"Hey Draco, what's that?" They both looked up at the ceiling of the upstairs bedroom at the square door. 

"Must be an attic." Draco said. Hermione reached upward and jumped, grabbing at the handle. 

"Get it, will you?" She asked Draco, who laughed condescendingly. 

"Say 'please'!" 

"Please?" Hermione said. 

"We-ell…"

"Open the goddamn door or I'll make it so you _don't_ have a height advantage… what are you more attached to, your head or your legs?" Draco held up his hands.

"Alright, don't get your _red_ panties in a twist!" He said as he reached up and pulled the handle. Hermione kicked him in the shin just as a staircase descended from the ceiling. He glared at her and began to climb the staircase. Hermione, in a rush of excitement, ran past him, shoving him off the staircase to land squarely on his arse on the floor, a cloud of dust rising around him. 

"Sorry!" Hermione called from the attic.

"Yeah, sure you're sorry." Draco sneered, picking himself up and beginning to climb up the stairs. He wasn't able to get to the top however, something barreled out of the darkness and smacked into him, causing to tumble sideways off of the staircase and onto his back. He groaned and looked up at Hermione, who was anxiously trying to untangle herself from him ,an excited glint in her eye and a distracted expression on her face. Draco grabbed her shoulders and practically flung her off of him, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, then smoothing his hair. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, actually serious.

"What? Oh. N-no. But… come here will you, it's a…. Draco! Just look at this it's _amazing…_COME HERE!" Hermione said, still sitting on the floor, occasionally sneezing from the dust and picking at something curiously. Draco shook his head and crawled over towards her, looking over her shoulder." 

"An ugly old box! Woohoo! Can we _go_now?" He asked. Hermione shot him an angry look.

"This isn't ugly! It's just dirty, see?" She demonstrated, wiping a thick layer of dust off the cover of the small chest and causing Draco to have a coughing fit. "SEE?" She demanded. 

"Hmmph. Nice carving, nice wood, but still… there's something… not nice about it. Why haven't you opened it yet?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Really? I'm honoured."

"As you should be."

"I am, quite. But go ahead and open it."

"Oh, you do it yourself."

"Are you sure? It is your find…"

"No, no. Go ahead."

"But, Hermione, I wouldn't want to…"

"Don't be silly Draco. Open the trunk." Hermione said, pointing to the box. It was about 10 x 5 inches, with a depth of maybe 4 inches, a lovely cherrywood, with intricate carving covering it. Draco traced the carving with a finger. 

"Hmm… interesting…"

"What?"

"Well, it seems to have a pattern, a very spastic one, but a pattern nonetheless…"

"Let me see?"

"Sure." Draco said, handing the chest to her. Hermione held it up to her face, examining it in the waning light. Draco held up his wand and muttered, "Lumos" the flash of light that followed was blinding, but it slowly turned into a gentle glow that lit the entire room without being too intrusive. Hermione looked up from the trunk.

"That was a fascinating Lumos, you must be a brilliant wizard…"

"I do excel, but I'm nothing special really." Draco said matter-of-factly. 

"What did you get on your O.W.L.S.? I don't think I ever asked… "

"I got a 12."

"_And you didn't tell me?"_

"Well, I sort of wasn't thinking of it, Hermione. I mean, I went mad and all that…" Draco said, fiddling with the box and looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you have a problem?" He asked after a moment of silence. He seemed so… self-conscious? Hermione smiled amusedly. 

"Why are you so embarrassed? That's the top score! I'm just confused. I would have thought you would be bragging by now…" Draco turned red.

"I don't just go around _bragging _all the time, Hermione!" He said, avoiding her eyes. "It's not like all I have to do is _brag_." 

"Oh, so you've had other things on your mind then?" Hermione teased.

"I'm not just some stupid dumb blonde who'll follow you around and be some kind of… of… lackey, you know!" Draco said and then got up, shoving the box at her and striding out of the room. Hermione's smile faded. 'Touchy', was the first thought that entered her head, but she dismissed it immediately. _She _was the one who was touchy, she realized with a start. She looked back over the past month. She had so many mood swings Draco must've thought she was in perpetual PMS. She shook her head, angry at herself with being so… dismissive of him. 

He was right, she had been taking forgranted that he wasn't just some stupid manservant placed on earth for the sole purpose of entertaining her. It was the attitude she had always had, with Harry and Ron, with all the Gryffindor boys… she played them like cards. It was fun to toy with boys… she loved Harry and Ron and all that, but it could be so fun to play them off against each other. 'But would you ever treat Ginny or Lavi or Pavi like that? Or any girl' Hermione asked herself. She had been a bit caught up in the whole modern woman ideal, be a feminist, be witty and burn the boys, be strong and don't care about anybody except your 'sisters'. She sighed, and picking up the box, walked after Draco. It was going to be looooong day. 

________________________________________________________________________

Draco stormed outside into the semi-dark, slamming the door behind him.

"Who does she think she is?" He asked a nearby tree. "Some kind of God, or what? All her mood swings, and her 'kill me Draco', and her witty little jokes at _my _expense… like I'm some kind of caveman in a cage at the circus, to be pitied and ridiculed and toyed with! Some stupid, stupid caveman. Look at all the shit I've had to put up with! I fucking saved her when she tried to kill herself, I fucking told her that I 'trusted her' when she started cutting again, I supported her, I was there for her, and she hasn't even fucking thanked me! Not once, has she said those fucking words… "Thank-you Draco". Jesus. No, _I'm _the bad one because I made that one little insult by the lake! It was a fucking mistake! I said I was sorry! Hermione's made enough mistakes herself, hasn't she? It's not like she's some sort of perfect little angel. Yet still she acts like she's all pure and good and _superior_… goddamn!" He yelled into the air, by now he was kicking the tree. Kicking always felt good… if only Dumbledore was here, Draco thought before he realized that he actually sort of respected the old bugger. This only made him kick harder. The poor tree was getting quite a beating when he heard faintly a scream, and it sounded quite familiar… 

"**Hermione!**" Draco yelled, spinning around and running toward the house. 

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: Dun dun dun! Sorry it was another short chapter, but it felt like a good place to end it… a nice cliffhanger for y'all. Did you like it? I haven't quite decided on the villain yet. I think I'll ask the almighty Creator… and maybe Moon Walker, and Terra Rei… I used the nicknames! Ha! *does victory dance* I'll ask all my friends, actually. I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible too… but now I'm

__

Off to see the beta, the wonderful beta of Oz!

__


	15. [The Man And The Bloodied Book]

****

Last Time:

He heard faintly a scream, and it sounded quite familiar… 

"_Hermione**!**"_ Draco yelled, spinning around and running toward the house. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was trying to compose a very eloquent, yet _earnest_, apology for Draco as she walked out of the room, rubbing a thumb along the carvings in the wood of the chest idly. There was a faint creak behind her and she gasped. Her first instinct was to turn, but as she tried to do so, a hand was clapped over her mouth and an icy cold finger was pressed painfully into the back of her neck, making her cringe. The chest was dropped to the floor with a clatter as she flailed her arms, hoping to hit her attacker. The icy cold finger was suddenly gone from her neck, leaving a tingling, uncomfortable relief as she fought with renewed vigor. 

But then a large, black-clothed arm was wrapped heavily around her upper half, pinning her arms to her sides. The icy finger was back, except this time it was tracing a pattern over the neckline of her pink dress, leaving the skin cold and covered in goosebumps. Hermione bit down on the attacker's hand and the person snatched his hand away briefly. Hermione screamed loudly before the hand covered her mouth again, squeezing her jaws and face painfully. She could taste the salty taste of the hand, could feel the rough lines pressed against her lips. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek. Hermione kicked backwards at her opponent, but the man, because it just _had _to be a man, skirted her attempts at hurting him with an amused growl. The icy finger tapped on her forehead playfully and Hermione whimpered. She heard Draco call her name in the distance, and she heard him thumping up the stairs. The man took his hand off her mouth just as Draco came into view at the top of the stairs. 

"Draco, help!" Hermione choked desperately, just as she felt the floor give out beneath her and she was falling down, down and her pink sundress was flying up around her waist and everything was black and someone was laughing and she could hear Draco calling her and she wanted him, needed him…

________________________________________________________________________

Draco called Hermione's name countless times as he knelt on the floor, pounding the spot where she and the black-clothed man had disappeared. He could faintly make out the edges of the trap door, but it wouldn't give…

He stood up and looked around frantically, running through then hallway and pressing things and looking for secret passages. There were none. He took out his wand and blasted the trapdoor open. There was just black emptiness. Draco got on his stomach and peered over the edge. 

"Hermione! Hermione? Hermione?" He called, to no avail. He stuck his wand into the hole and muttered 'lumos'. It lit up a small, dank basement room with a dirt floor and walls and no escape… yet Hermione and the attacker weren't there… Draco lowered himself into the room, ignoring the slight clausterphobic fear that grabbed him… he could get trapped down here, in the dark, and starve to death and be eaten while half-alive by a pack of rats… Draco shook his head to clear it and looked around the room. The smell of wet earth was strong and there was a faint dripping noise in the distance. Draco thought he heard a rustle and he spun around, finding nothing. He shivered slightly. The hairs on his neck were standing up and he had goosebumps on his arms, it was so creepy down here… 'Snap out of it Draco!' He thought to himself. 'Remember Hermione, that fucking psycho that you love to pieces? Yeah, that one… she's _gone_, you bloody fool!' Draco furrowed his brow and began to search the room for a clue to where she could have gone, all thoughts of himself and his pending untimely demise gone, replaced by worry for Hermione. He had to find her, he couldn't live without her…

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had long since given up trying to be brave in front of her captor, she had already given in, tears were flowing freely down her face. She wished she could see this man, this strong man, this powerful man, this _cruel _man. He was wearing all black, including a black ski mask that made it impossible to distinguish his features, even more so in the darkness. He had tied her hands behind her back and grabbed her by her long hair, which he was now using like a leash as he strode purposefully through a small, earthen tunnel just big enough for him to semi-crouch in, with Hermione stumbling behind him, whimpering. The only light in the tunnel was the lantern he was using, and he had made no sound other than that throaty, amused laugh he laughed whenever Hermione was especially discomforted… 

__

Cruel, _cruel_ man.

He couldn't be of magic, Hermione had deduced, no wizard would go to all this trouble if he had a wand that would do most anything… and she knew him. That was so terrible, that that laugh that tormented her now was a familiar laugh, so familiar… she _knew _someone who was ruthless, sadistic. She knew someone who had a heart of ice and steel. If only she could place the laugh... 

Who was there evil, that she knew? Voldemort… long gone. Peter Pettigrew… in Azkaban, and if he had escaped, she would've been notified. Lucius Malfoy… maybe he was here to avenge his baby, to convert his little pet Draco back to the dark side… but he was a wizard, one used to luxury… and not the type of luxury where you dragged resistant girls through dirt tunnels. Besides, she had never even met him. Snape… he was on the lightside, wasn't he? Besides, Snape was skinnier, and never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Snape being the type to enjoy torturing others, he was too squeamish. But who else was there… someone evil, someone she didn't know too well, someone who was a stranger, someone who had been around lately, someone mysterious…

"Mr. Milligan?" Hermione said in a slightly hysterical tone. That throaty laugh that says 'ha ha, I've got you know, my sweet Hermione…' was laughed again, in her face. 

"Mr. Milligan? Mr. Milligan? Mr. Milligan?" Hermione sobbed desperately as she tripped over rock after rock after rock in the semi-darkness… she was convinced now. If he wasn't Mr. Milligan, he'd say something, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he? But he wasn't saying anything, so it _was _Mr. Milligan, right? Right. They reached a rotted wooden door in the tunnel and Mr. Milligan pulled it open and shoved her into a small, cold, barely lit concrete room. Hermione fell onto the hard floor and tried to crawl under a large, high, carved wooden rectangle table, but the man grabbed her ankle and pulled her out from under it, picking her off the floor by her shoulders and sitting her on the table. Hermione backed as far away from him as she could on the wooden table and the man laughed again, the horrible laugh. 

"Mr. Milligan… why are you doing this to me? Please, Dad or Draco, or somebody, will give you what you want, money? Whatever you want. And you can let me go…" Hermione cried out as the man slapped her hard across the face, causing her head to snap to the side. "Don't call me that, fool child. I'll be back in a moment." He said, giving her hair a vicious tug and storming out the door. Hermione crawled towards the door quietly as she could manage. It was stuck, but maybe with a bit of work…

Ten minutes later she was laying on the floor next to the door, her fingers and the door bloody from her incessant scratching. It wouldn't move, why wouldn't it move, why wouldn't it move…?

________________________________________________________________________

Draco had found it. A well concealed door in the tiny dirt room that led into a small tunnel. He took a deep breath, thought of Hermione, and crawled into the tunnel, half-standing once he was inside. He began to walk along the tunnel.

"Remain calm, Draco. Remain calm." He coached himself, thanking God for the day he got his Hogwart's letter and the day that he had learnt 'Lumos'… that spell was truly a blessing. "Remain calm, find Hermione…" Hermione. That one name had sent his mind into a frantic whirl of panic. His eyes darted around the tunnel and he began running. He stumbled over one of the many rocks obstructing the tunnel and kicked at it in frustration. 

"HERMIONE!" He yelled as loudly as he could, as if that could make her magically appear. His voice echoed in the tunnel and he looked around, expecting to see monsters hiding in the shadows. And there were shadows. Everywhere… and there could be anything inside them, anything. "Snap out of it! Hermione, you've got to get to Hermione." He thought a little wildly, then began hurrying down the tunnel again. 

He went on and on for what seemed like ages, trying to concentrate on Hermione and not what might be lurking down here… until he heard a rock hitting off the side of the tunnel from behind him. Draco shrank back into the shadows himself, ending his 'Lumos' and shaking with fear. It could be a monster… someone swore from the darkness. Draco turned and looked in the direction of the noise, breathing heavily. 

"Silly boy." He heard someone whisper eerily from behind him, the air rushing along his neck, and before he had time to turn around, he was out cold on the floor of the tunnel.

________________________________________________________________________

Draco woke when the rain began. Warm July rain on a warm July night, soothing his skin in a sweet way…

"Mmm." Draco said stretching as he regained his senses. He was lying on some thing hard. And there was rain falling on him…? Draco sat up straight, his eyes popping open as he took in his surrounding. Night time. Dark, warm, forest around. He was lying in the middle of an otherwise empty road, and there was nothing in sight for miles. But Hermione…

"FUCK!" He yelled to the sky.

________________________________________________________________________

The footsteps were getting closer and Hermione hadn't managed to get the door open yet. With a little sob she scrambled onto the table and arranged herself in what she hoped was the same position she had been in when _he_ had left. _He_ walked in and smiled at her vacantly. There was a large, heavy green and gold book in his hand, and right on the edge of it there was blood… a little dried and a little fresh. Hermione swallowed, hard.

"Mr. Milligan, who's- who's blood is that?"

"Stop calling me that, you foolish thing. Don't you know who I am?" The man said as he began to peel off his mask. And then she knew. Hermione took a harsh gasp of the chilly air that made her lungs ache as she looked into a face that was so painfully familiar, into eyes that were hollow… so _hollow_ and cruel, like the laugh… 

"No, no, no…" The words fell softly from her lips, fading into the darkness just like her hope, fading, fading, as she looked into _his _eyes. He stalked towards her, his eyes devouring her, sucking at her soul. "No, please no… please…" sobbed Hermione as she curled into a ball on the table, before he raised the book and brought it down hard on her head. Sweet is the sweetest thing in the world. The man smiled in a cannibalistic way, his eyes darkening. 'Well, maybe not the sweetest thing…' he thought as he lay down on the table next to Hermione and fell into a sleep filled with good dreams, dreams of Titania… and of her daughter… her daughter who _belonged_ to him now…_forever_…

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: *does dance* I am so evil, I am so evil, yes I am, yes I am, I am so evil, yes I am… Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! This is a giant cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! You still don't know who he is! Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I have to go to bed *gasp… bed?!* since I'm leaving early tomorrow morning to drive 6 hours to visit my sister and her baby. God I'm so evil I scare myself! I won't be able to post until at least Sunday, probably Monday… that's a pretty long cliff hanger, though some people have probably figured out who the 'man' is anyway… I'm _so evil!_ *cackles insanely*

Thanks to Reviewers:

fruitloop-14- I am trying to post as fast as possible… *smiles hopefully*

G*Ness- Yep, Draco's irrisistable, alright. Glad you think it was ok even without a beta…

Icy Stormz- I don't think I'll make the deadline for the Archangela fic contest either, my parents are talking about taking me out of school for some sort of holiday, normally I wouldn't mind, but… *grumble* I _really_ wanted to finish this fic for May 4th. I inspired someone! Yippee! **I AM THE INSPIREROR**! (Is that a word?)

steele- yes, me keep up good work!

Cassondra- I hope they start getting along better too…

allee kat- What do you mean, 'not really'?! I _can't _sue you?!

lolo- *sniff* Listen here, little missy. In the past 29 days I've written this entire story. 95 PAGES, 14 CHAPTERS IN 29 DAYS! I can't go any faster than that! 

Chevira Lowe- _riiiiight_… *waves*

Sucker For Romance- Thank-you. Very much. Yes, well… ehm, yeah.

Arial- suspense! Just what I was going for! Yippee!

Melodie- Yes, rude, evil, you've got me down to a pat. Hermione went all psycho in the last chapter because that's what I've been trying to get through all story… Hermione's a freakin' psycho! She has got some serious problems… but that's why we love her. The overemotional little nutcracker *gives Hermione pat on head*!

Kristatwen- She loves the story! Oh, monkeys of joy that dance in my dreams! 

Nerau Calasis- mmmhmm. Yes. Of course.


	16. [Trees On Fire]

AN: At long last… Wait, why should you have instant gratitude? I have some questions and you must answer them in your reviews or I'll sick rabid Kirby, rabid Heather, and rabid evil crazy stupid senile monkey (e.g. self) on you!

Should there be a sequel? Should it be a happy ending or sad ending? What loose ends need tying up (I've forgotten by now…)? 

Note: Your opinions are much desired, but may not be followed, since I'm headstrong anyway. Anyway, At long last…

Pain is Bitter

Chapter 16- [Trees On Fire] 

Draco stood in the middle of the road, turning in bewildered circles as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. The warm rain was still falling peacefully but he took no note of it. All he could think of was Hermione, that he had to get to her. Before _that_ _man_ hurt her. There were no buildings or houses near him; no orange haze indicated a nearby city, no sign of civilization. He sighed and took his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it to a nearby tree and set it on a fire, then doused it with water. He did this a few more times until h had vented a little frustration, and then he caused a mini-earthquake. He sighed again, and then sat down cross-legged in the middle of the road, his chin in his hands, to really _think_. He tapped his wand against the pavement idly. This was _not _going well. He thought of apparating, but it was too risky, he didn't know where he would go, he might get spliced and besides, it was illegal. He could contact someone, but who? Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff could be anywhere, his father was probably planning to ground him for the rest of his life anyway, no need to make it worse. His mother would probably just tell him to shower before he 'attempted to engage her in conversation', the ministry was in post-Voldemort chaos had been pretty much destroyed, and Mr. Granger was a muggle… there wasn't anyone else. Draco set another tree on fire.

Hermione slowly came to, shivering violently as she forced her weighted eyes open. The small room was dark, and it took a minute for her to remember where she was. Sprawled unnaturally on the wooden table. She straightened herself out and began to sit up, but lay back down at the sharp pain in the back of her head. She moaned and massaged her head, then took away her fingers, looking with horror at them; they were covered in blood. She turned her face away from the light, blinking, and came face to face with the amused expression of her captor. He was watching her with a small grin on his face, his eyes studying her shocked face as she took in his proximity.

"Have a nice sleep, my dear?" He asked quietly, his grin widening.

"You bastard." Hermione spat.

"You look just like your mother you know…would you mind if I called you Titania?"

"Yes, I would mind if you called me Titania…I'm not my mother, and I won't let you pretend that I am."

"You can't stop me…_Titania_." He goaded her, waiting for her reaction. Hermione swallowed and looked away, refusing to take the bait. There was a long tense silence. 

"I hate you." Hermione spoke first. He sighed and tutted.

"Don't say anything rash, Titania darling… it might not do you well in the end." He said before he disappeared into the darkness of the room, silent until the door clicked behind him. Hermione stared after him, knowing it was useless to try and escape. She looked down at her fingers, still bloodied from her earlier attempt, as well as her head. Her eyes fell upon words scratched into the wood of the table. 'Titania Richardson'. Hermione's bottom lip quivered. 

"Don't call me Titania… My name isn't Titania!" She screamed at the door, tears streaming down her face.

In the tunnel outside, a man smiled in the shadows.

"It is now, my darling." He whispered before strolling off down the tunnel, with the musical accompaniment of _Titania's_ sobbing…

Draco watched the fire in front of him for a moment, then put it out, looking around at the burnt tree stumps surrounding him. Maybe he'd gotten a little _too_ angry. He turned to stare blankly at the road. Why wouldn't somebody come along? He stood there for what felt like hours but was probably minutes. He had to do _something_, anything… wait, maybe…do you think? Draco smiled excitedly and held out his wand. 

Hermione was lying on the wooden table, the sole piece of furniture in the blank little room. She idly traced her Mother's name, wondering about the use of her maiden name. There was a creak at the door and she sat up quickly, wiping at her face to diminish any signs of tears, and straightening the little pink dress she was still wearing. He walked in, carrying a metal bowl filled with water, a white towel and a long white robe of silk. He smiled and nodded to her. 

"Titania, wash yourself and dress in this robe please." He said, placing the things on the table. Hermione stared at them blankly. "Do you not comprehend?" He asked wearily.

"Of course I understand, you idiot, but I refuse to obey." Hermione said in a quiet, insolent tone. He glared at her and strode out the door, pausing only to say menacingly,

"You'll be sorry if you don't." The door slammed behind him and Hermione began cleaning herself up, because her Father always kept his word…

Draco stomped his foot in frustration. The Knight Bus, and the dirty buggers who ran it, weren't showing up. 

"Cute, that's _real _cute." He said, stomping his foot again. "Just when you need the bloody poofs, they aren't to be found!" He sighed and contemplated setting another tree on fire, but decided against it, opting instead to walk aimlessly down the road in what he hoped was the right direction, thinking about Hermione and her current situation.

Hermione wiped the last of the blood off of her fingers and threw the washcloth in the metal bowl, causing a small splash that echoed slightly in the small room. The moonlight shone through the small iron-barred window, illuminating the wooden table and leaving the rest of the room in darkness. Hermione puled off her pink dress and deliberated for a second before signing and pulling on the silky white robe. Not a moment too soon, either. The door creaked open just as she tied the robe at the front. It fell loosely and flowed beautifully on her as she spun around to face her Father. He smiled.

"You were obedient, for once. You were always headstrong, Titania."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why shouldn't I call you by your name…Titania?"

"My name isn't Titania."

"Don't worry your pretty head, Titania, you just forgot."

"People don't forget their own names." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Why are you even doing this? She's gone, you can't pretend I'm her…"

"It wasn't my fault she died, it wasn't. She was just being obstinate. If she had been obedient like I told her to, she wouldn't have died."

"She wasn't obedient, so you tortured her to death?" Robert's eyes darkened.

"I didn't torture her, I would never torture your mother, I loved her. Those fools don't know what they're talking about, _torture._ It was symbolic of our love for each other…"

"Pain and cruelty? Pain and cruelty were symbolic of your love for each other? Mum wasn't like that."

"Love is pain, and pain is bitter. It was all bitter, it made us so bitter toward each other, but we weren't like that in the beginning, in the beginning it was perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"The rituals. In the beginning we were so happy, but they made it bitter in the end. Now you and I can carry on the rituals, and we will be happy, and we will not get bitter, will we/"

"You're sick, you know that?"

"We will not get bitter, will we?"

"Stop it! What's wrong, you aren't like this, you aren't…"

"We will not get bitter, will we?"

"We won't get fucking bitter! OK, are you happy now? We won't get bitter!"

"Yes, that is what I needed to hear. But I did not need to hear the F word, Titania. You should not use such words, especially not in such hallowed places." Robert said, gesturing grandly to the tiny hellhole of a room. "I believe the time is right to begin the ritual."

"What? Just leave me alone!"

"I believe the time is right to begin the ritual."

"You have major problems. I think you should just forget about the ritual, and we should go home and watch a movie or something…"

"And forget about all this?" He laughed jovially. "That's what your Mother said the first time. You're just like her. Perfect for the ritual…" He walked closer to her, out of the shadows, and for the first time Hermione noticed what he was wearing. A brown potato sack, it seemed at first. But upon closer examination, it was the sort of robe that Friar Tuck of the Robin Hood cartoons wore. "Please lie down n the sacrifice altar, Titania."

"What? You have to be kidding me! Do you honestly think I'm going to lie down on that table willingly?" He looked up at her from where he was leafing through the yellowed pages of the green and gold book.

"Yes." He said simply. Hermione turned and lay down on the wooden table, and only then did she notice that the carvings were identical to those on the wooden box she and Draco had found earlier that day…had it really been the same day? It seemed like a century ago. Hermione wondered where Draco was. 'He obviously doesn't care enough to come after me. Some boyfriend.' She thought before correcting herself. 'Probably he's been going frantic trying to find me, he's doing his best.' She let a little hope flare in her as she lay down on the table. Then she let her more cynical side kick in, 'His best isn't very good then, is it?' She felt a cool hand on her wrist and looked up at her Father. He was strapping down her arms as he had already strapped down her ankles, with wide leather straps that bit harshly into her skin when she pulled against them. He smiled angelically, the moonlight streaming through the sole window and falling directly on the 'sacrificial altar', causing his head to glow surreally. A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek, what had become of the man she knew? Her Daddy, the man she played with when he came home from work, the man she adored…had he ever been real? Or just the character of a naïve child's thin perception? He ran a hand fondly over her hair and then her cheek.

"Just like your mother…don't be scared, Titania." He said, then began rolling up the robe and exposing the bare skin of her legs to the col. He opened the green and gold book and began to chant in a different language, an eerie, long chant that seemed to go for ages. Hermione closed her eyes and blocked it all out. Only did she come back to reality when she heard a metallic click and cold metal pressed against her ankle. Her eyes snapped open and she instinctively stru7ggled against her restraints. Her Father 'shushed' to her soothingly, concern in his eyes.

"Maybe…yes!" He said and then ran out into the tunnel. He was back a moment later with a small white pill. "Aspirin", he said, putting it in her mouth. Hermione grimaced and swallowed. Robert watched, smiling, as she drifted off into a deep drug-induced sleep. Then he set to work.

Draco had been walking for an hour. He wasn't seeing anything familiar. He was tired and anxious about Hermione. There was a distant rumbling and Draco wondered vaguely what it was before he went back to picturing Hermione in thousands of horrible situations. She could have been captured by Death Eaters (there were still a few left), she could have been captured by a crazy rapist, a serial killer, a total psycho, a sick…Draco's chilling train of thoughts was interrupted when the rumbling got louder. He turned around to see a large whit truck with 'Williams' Warehouses' written in red on the side. He jumped up and down madly, flailing his arms about, as the truck slowed to a stop in front of him. The side door swung open and Draco hopped in, turning to see the driver. He was surprised to see the gawky teenage boy from the gas station. The one who had yelled when he kissed Hermione? The one who right about now was overshadowing Jesus on the Savior scale in Draco's mind.

Hermione slowly came to. She felt overly hot and her legs were aching. She tried to sit up but couldn't then remembered her restraints. She sighed wearily and relaxed, that was he best she could do for now.

"Father? Robert?" She called, for she was loathe to call him 'Dad' or 'Daddy' now. Her Father popped his head in, smiling. 

"How do you feel, Titania?" 

"Strange. And my legs are sore, and I can't fathom why. What did you do?"

"Only a simple ritual. Just to begin with. Look what beauty, what splendor, we have made from your sacrifice." He said, pointing to a corner of the room Hermione couldn't see from her vantagepoint of lying on the table. Robert understood her plight and undid the leather straps, letting her sit up. Hanging on a newly constructed clothesline was a white silk sheet with the same design on it as was on the table and chest. Hermione stared transfixed at it, horror etched across her features as she began to comprehend what her _Father_ had done. She stared down at her legs, teas falling from her eyes. The pattern on the silk was done in a red liquid… her blood.

"Hey, it's puppy-boy!" Said the gawky teenage gas station attendant. Draco didn't have the energy left to protest his new nickname.

"Yes, and you are" He said a little curtly.

"Mario Williams." The boy answered, shaking Draco's hand.

" Listen, the girl you saw me with earlier…"

"The hottie?" Draco did not dignify this with an answer. 

"The girl you saw me with earlier, she's in trouble. And _we _need to help her, Mario." Mario nodded.

"Alright, what kind of trouble?"

"Psycho-maniac-who-likes-torturing-people kind of trouble."

"Hmmm. So where are we off to?"

"I have no idea where I am, but I want to get to a deserted old house that's on the road that goes to Richardson Manor. Wherever that is."

"You don't know these parts well, do you?"

"Not really. I've never been here before, except to Richardson Manor, and then I didn't take a car. I flew."

"You _flew_? Like an airplane?"

"An air of plane …yes." Mario decided not to pursue this, shaking his head and muttering something about 'helping puppy dog weirdoes save other weirdoes'. After a few moments of silence.

"What's your name, by the say?" Mario asked.

"Uh, Draco Malfoy."

"Well. That's a strange name, isn't it?" Draco bristled.

"Maybe. But it's not like Mario Williams is commonplace. Why were you named that?"

My Mother adored Mario Lanza. The singer, you know?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"OK." He said, non-committally.

"What about Draco Malfoy? Who came up with that?"

"Well, Malfoy has been the family name for ages, nobody knows where it came from. But my middle name is Ambrose, so it's Draco Ambrose, which is supposed to mean 'Dragon of Immortality'. I guess my Father wanted something that was scary, imposing, powerful, etc." 

"Huh, What about your Mum?"

"Oh, she didn't have any say in it."

"Huh." Mario repeated. "So you must come from nobility, or some rich family?"

"Yeah, sort of. But why do you say that?"

"Well, first of all, most normal people don't name their kids 'Dragon of Immortality'. Only eccentric, power-oriented, rich people do that. Besides, the Richardsons don't really associate with the lower classes."

"You're right about my father, he's eccentric, power-oriented and very rich. I wouldn't have thought about the Richardsons though… do you know them?" 

"I don't know the girl, but my little brother Frankie, as in Frankie Avalon, if you were wondering, is best friends with Stephen. His Mum…" Here he glanced at Draco uneasily. "Well his Mum was the new generation, so to speak. Very open-minded, married a man from the 'lower classes', Robert Granger. So I guess the kids are the same. Open-minded."

"Hermione's open-minded alright. But opinionated too." Draco said, thinking about how easily she had accepted their controversial relationship, and then how angry she always got when anyone mentioned house elves. 

"Hermione. That's a pretty name. How do you know her?"

"From school. She's my girlfriend."

"School… but doesn't she go to a private girls' school?"

"Ah, no it's co-ed…"

"Really? I thought I remembered Mrs. Granger saying that her daughter went to a private girls' school…"

"I guess you heard wrong then." Draco said firmly. Mario looked doubtful, but nodded, then concentrated on doing an illegal U-turn. "What? Why are you turning around?"

"You were walking the wrong way."

"Oh."

Her Father had quietly left as Hermione stared at her new scars. 'The sick bastard' she thought. Both of her legs were totally covered in the design , which her Father called the '_Konra'_. Carved into her legs with an expertise that terrified her, then pressed onto the white silk sheet so that her own blood became the ink. And he called it beautiful. She had to escape. And soon.

TBC

AN: Sorry this took even longer than I said it would, I've never taken that long to update before! But like I said, I was travelling, and my ancient laptop (A 3rd-me-down) has a virus which I didn't know about so I had to retype it all on my sister's boyfriend's laptop but I couldn't very well take that home with me, could I? So then he emailed it to me but my account was so full after the vacation that it didn't come through and I had to phone and get him to send it again. And I have an unreal amount of homework, honestly… I beg for your forgiveness, hope this chapter was up to your expectations…Thanks to:

Icy Stormz- We're both winners! That's right! YAY! Did you submit your fic in the end? Although I worked my arse off trying to, I just didn't have the time or the resources. Oh well. Another day, another fic challenge…

jen20069- Sorry again but my closed little mind is Harry/Hermione intolerant… otherwise, good first chapter of your story… and glad you like mine!

Cassondra- didn't I mention this? E = S. Evil = Stephanie. Evil = me.

lolo- Thank-youuuuuuu for the compliment.

G*Ness- Yes, evil I am. I sense that you don't like Mr. Milligan. But I love him! Remember my AN in the chapter where he originally was introduced to the story? He's modeled after 2 great men… well, 1 man and 1 puppet. I also sense that you want Robert Granger to be innocent, but he was planned evil from the beginning and evil he shall stay. I am trying to keep him a little more mislead and psychotic (so that's where Hermione gets it!) than evil though. I'm really sorry I disappointed you though, but it worked with the plot. Thanks for your support throughout the story, I hope you don't give up on me…  


Kristatwen- heheh, sorry about the wait… are you reading this? Or are you in the psychiatric ward? 

Give Me Stitchez- Thank you wery Mitch.

Moon-Walker- Aaaah! Rabid Kirby… save me! Wha…? Oh Kirb, you just wanted a kiss didn't you, Kirbykins? Ooogie boogie! What a tweet widdle puppy! Goochee goo! Goochee goo! Aaaah! Rabid Heather… save me!

Sucker For Romance- Thank a mill, darling…

allee kat- yes, a five year old girl… *laughs hysterically*

Gwenevire- good girl for loving the evilness! Evilness shall rule the world, and you will bow down to iot, monkey, you will… Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!'

Book-Lover-210- WAAAAAH! Everybody knew it was her Daddy before I wrote it! *Stomps foot* 

PoPs- Fantastic, evil little me… sigh.

Acerbus Lacer- Yay! A new reader! Welcome to the cult-I-mean-club, yes _club _for evil monkeys who like reading fan fiction by other evil monkeys…

firecat- Heehee! Order: Bow down before Draco Malfoy, monkey… BOW!

firecat (again)- TEE HEE GIGGLE GIGGLE! The best cliff hanger you've ever read?! Aw, shucks… I know! *Evil laughter*

Moon-Walker- Wait, why do I strive to be as evil as you, I should just hire an assasin… *yelling* oh Julia…? Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! 

Evenstar Princess- I wuv you too! Was that a flame? I don't think it was… I hope not!

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- Tee hee!

ChibiFuu Malfoy- I love Road Trip too! The only thing about it is that there isn't enough fluff for an insatiable fluff-loving monkey (e.g. me). I love Malfoy too. If you like Draco/Hermione, go read 'We'll Always Have Paris'. Then I'll be your third favourite, but oh well, I'll live.

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- You added me to your favorites, yay!


	17. [Pain is Bitter]

Pain is Bitter

Chapter 17-[Pain is Bitter]

Draco drummed his fingers on the dash, then sat back in his seat, then drummed his fingers some more, then hummed a short tune, then rifled through come CDs, then looked out the window, then drummed his fingers…

"Listen, just relax, ok?" Mario said, glancing at Draco worriedly.

"_Relax?_ My girlfriend could be in pain, or dead, or something worse," He added, thinking of the Dementors and Hermione's head tilted back as they drank her soul… "And you're telling me to relax?!" He was cracking under the pressure he felt about Hermione. If he didn't save her, who would? Is she was hurt, or died, it would be his fault, and his alone. He had to get to her.

"You've got to relax, or you won't be able to think up a proper strategy."

"Strategy?" 

"Haven't you some sort of plot?"

"Plot?"

"What, are you planning on just barging in there and demanding that your man give her back?"

"Are you Irish?"

"Yes." 

"How did I know that? Listen, I have my own… persuasive methods." Draco said, fingering his wand in his pocket. 

" What? You going to offer him a cookie? 'Here Mr. Insane Psycho, you give me my girlfriend, and I'll give you this really yummy cookie!' Ha. Or have you a gun?"

"Neither. But I have something else that's just as persuasive…"

"_Alright. _But still… what happened? Who's got your girlfriend, and how did you get out in the middle of nowhere?" 

"Some unidentified evil has got Hermione, and he's the same one who knocked me unconscious and dragged me out to the middle of nowhere." 

"Well, he can't be too bad then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he could have just killed you couldn't he have?"

"I suppose…"

"So whatever he's doing to your girlfriend, at least he's probably not killing her." 

"That doesn't matter! He's still going to Azkaban, the sick monster!"

"Azkaban? Well, anyway, I know he's still a 'sick monster', but at least Hermione will be ok."

"Maybe physically, but what about emotionally? Hermione is very delicate…"

"How so?"

"Well, she's had some… experiences, with her Mother dying and all that… she sort of went a bit crazy. Even now, she's a little scary at times." 

"Right. Well, nothing that can't be cured with a few sessions with a psychologist, right?"

"I suppose."

"That's the spirit. Hey look, we're here!" Mario said. He pulled into the drive and they were sitting in front of the old house where Hermione had disappeared. 

"Well."

"I guess…"

"We'll go in, I suppose." Draco said, jumping from the truck onto the dirt gravel of the drive. Mario jumped out behind him and followed him up to the porch. Draco pushed the door and it swung open with a creak. 

"Huh." Mario said, as he followed Draco inside the dark, chilly old house.

Her Father walked in and Hermione lay down on the table without question. He strapped her down. 

"You're becoming so good, Titania." He said. And it was true. Hermione had been nothing but submissive all day. She was broken. She was defeated. There wasn't any hope. Draco wasn't coming. Probably he'd gone off to find Pansy or something. Her Father rolled up her sleeve. "Make sure you stay still, Titania, I haven't got anymore sleeping pills left." 

"I've been such a good girl, won't you call me Hermione?" Hermione asked. He looked at her doubtfully. "Please?" She added sweetly. Robert sighed. 

"I suppose, Hermione." He said, smiling at her happiness. She wasn't happy because she had gotten him to call her by her real name so much as she was happy because she'd triumphed. She'd had a taste of victory, and she wanted more. A sparkle entered her eye. 

"Daddy, I don't need the leather straps, I won't struggle, I promise." Her Father undid the straps smiling unthinkingly, delighted that she had called him 'Daddy'. Hermione smiled back at him… she'd escape, even if she had no help from Draco…

Draco and Mario had given up on the house and were now searching in the surrounding woods. They were both losing hope, and quickly. 

"Maybe he moved her." Mario suggested.

"Maybe." Draco said, looking around him warily. He had the strangest feeling that they were being watched…

Hermione swallowed and closed her eyes tightly, praying for endurance as her Father carved the Konra into her arms slowly, going deep enough to leave a scar, but not deep enough that the blood showed up in anything but precise lines, ready to be transferred onto a white silk sheet. 

"So, do you belong to some kind of cult?" She asked almost conversationally. 

"No. The Book of Rilam has been around for centuries, it is the true religion. It began in ancient Egypt."

"I see."

"Titania introduced it to me, but I always had the stronger faith. If she had not been so reluctant, Rilam would not have taken her." Hermione worked to keep from vomiting. Monster. 

"How did Mum get into it?"

"Well, she was a bit of a flower child, and she was into Wicca, and she progressed from Wicca to becoming a Rilami."

"Oh. So is Mr. Milligan really her cousin?"

"I suppose. He just showed up on the doorstep one day… I was lonely… I just didn't question him too much, I needed help with Stephen, I needed someone." Her Father stopped his work and his shoulders slumped as his eyes turned shiny in a second, giving Hermione a glimpse of the Father she knew. She felt guilty for not being there for him when he needed her…when _Stephen_ needed her. Hermione felt a jolt of fear at the thought of Stephen.

"Daddy? Stephen…" She whispered. Her Father came out of his reverie and smiled.

"Stephen is sleeping over at his friends house, the little fellow Williams, I think." Hermione nodded weakly, a tear sliding down her cheek as the dreariness of her situation came down on her once again. She would probably end up dead, in some forest, her body rotting until some hunter and his dog found her… 'What a tragedy!' They would say. 'Mother and daughter, both brutally killed and left to decompose, and the poor Father and the little boy left all alone'… a sob escaped Hermione's throat.

__

Daughter:  
You think I'll cry? I won't cry!  
My heart will break before I cry!  
I will go mad.

But Hermione cried.

________________________________________________________________________

Draco and Mario got into the truck and Draco slammed his door in frustration. 

"Whoa, man. Don't beat up the girl in frustration, it's not her fault!" Mario said, starting the truck.

"The girl?"

"Nellie here." Mario said, slapping the dashboard of the truck fondly. Draco smiled. 

"I knew it was alive!" He said. Mario shook his head. What was the world coming to when people started thinking trucks were alive…?

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione shut her eyes in humiliation, but she couldn't stop the tears that were flowing over her face, over her neck, over her shoulders, or the little hiccuping sobs. She heard a faint humming and opened her eyes, sniffing. Her Father was dancing in circles, chanting to himself 'musical sobs, musical sobs' over and over and over. Hermione sat up.

"Get out! Get out! I hate you! You're crazy! Get out!" She yelled hoarsely. Her Father smiled and continued dancing and chanting 'musical sobs, musical sobs'. Hermione's eyes were wide with terror and resentment and she was hyperventilating in between the huge, racking, wailing sobs that shook her entire body. Her head hurt, and her throat hurt, but most of all, her heart ached…

________________________________________________________________________

Mario looked both ways indecisively. 

"Which way should we go?" He asked Draco.

"I think we should both go separate ways." Draco said after a few minutes of contemplative silence.

"What? Are you crazy? There's only Nellie, one of us would have to walk, and it's the middle of the night. That man who has Hermione is crazy… he could hurt us…!"

"Mario, don't worry, I'll walk and you can keep…_Nellie_." Draco assured him.

"But you'll be all alone! If you find Hermione, what will you do?"

"I'll be fine! Remember, I have my own _persuasive methods_."

"But…"

"But no buts. I love Hermione, I'd do anything, risk anything for her. If I don't save her, no one will. If anything happened to her, I'd kill myself." Draco said in complete seriousness. Mario stared at him, stunned and in awe. 

"You really would kill yourself, wouldn't you?" He said after a while. Draco opened the door and stood silhouetted in the darkness next to the truck. Mario looked down at him. 

"Man, I wouldn't mind following that there girl around like a puppy so much if she was my soulmate." He said, twisting his earlier statement. Draco nodded in acknowledgement and started to walk off into the darkness.

"Draco… she _is _your soulmate. And soulmates always find each other." Mario called after him.

"Thanks mate!" Draco called back, tears glistening in his eyes as he watched the truck drive in the opposite direction. _Maybe Muggles were good for something after all. _

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was still sobbing when her Father tired of dancing and slipped out of the room. She was still hyperventilating to the point of hysteria. She couldn't control herself. Everything hurt so much, every pain she had ever felt was magnified by ten, both physical and emotional pain. The time her Mum yelled at her, the time that she broke her arm, the time she dropped her ice cream, the time her Mum died, the time Draco said the words, when he took her up on the broomstick, when she had attempted suicide, the dark place, the empty place, when she started cutting again and Draco barged in, when Snape told her she had to leave early, when Stephen didn't acknowledge her at the airport, when Draco told her he liked her better when she was suicidal, when she was cruel to Draco, when she found out _the man _was her Father, and know, when she succumbed to her pain once again, when she felt her weakness to it's fullest extent once again. She wanted the pain… again. She wanted death…now. Hermione opened her eyes and sobbing subsided to grieved whimpers as she searched the room frantically for an instrument to make it all go away, something that would kill her. And then she saw it, a heavy stone in the corner, probably something that had been dragged in from the tunnel. Hermione fell off the sacrificial altar and crawled towards it on her hands and knees, still whimpering. Her nose was running and her face was tearstained and red… she felt pathetic, but Draco wasn't coming… she gave another gasping sob… her hands closed around the smooth stone, heavy enough… all she had to do was hit herself in the head, and it would all go away…

"But love is pain, and pain is bitter…" Hermione whispered to herself. She lay down softly on the cold stone floor, still stroking the rock. She wanted it to end… but she felt something else within her… something that made her want to live. "Draco…" She whispered. Even if he wasn't coming to get her, here she sobbed again, she had to see him, she loved him more than she loved herself, so she would escape… to see Draco for one last time before she accepted the gift of escape that God had given her… suicide. 

________________________________________________________________________

Robert Granger sat in a well-lit room, sharpening a small scalpel. He counted on his fingers.

"I have her legs done, her arms… all that's left is her chest and her stomach." He smiled and went back to sharpening the scalpel. He stayed hunched over it under the fluorescent, clinical light for a few moments in silence until he looked up and made a little whimpering sound, then a louder sob, then another, before he laughed. He sounded just like Titania… just like Hermione. His women. _Rilam's_ women. 

"You're work shall be done Rilam." He whispered softly.

________________________________________________________________________

Draco walked down the middle of the road; a tear making it's way lazily down his cheek, forgotten remnant of crying done minutes-that-felt-like-centuries ago. He wiped at it and clenched his fist. Where was he even going? Where was Hermione? How would he save her? It was so incredibly frustrating. He didn't know if he was getting any closer. He didn't know Hermione's state. He didn't know whether he was going to end up in hell or not, because _this was all his fault!_

________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you." Hermione whispered into the nothingness that she knew awaited her. "I'm coming soon." She assured it… 'as soon as I see Draco.' She added to herself. Then she shut her eyes and succumbed to sleep, to sleep perchance to dream… the sweetest thing in the world…

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: Flamers, I haven't had any of you yet, but in case one of you evil people come by, I have an evil crazy stupid senile Killer monkey named Moomoo. I also have friends who own evil crazy stupid senile Killer monkeys named Mimi, Momo, and Memo, and we will not hesitate to set them on you if I hear so much as one uncalled for insult in your reviews. Hmmph. *strokes Moomoo*

Those lyrics were from Haunted by Poe, good song. Listen to with chapter for enhanced reading. I'm so amazingly blissed that you guys all love this story and want a sequel and think I'm a great writer! I hope you've been taking your anti-delusional pills, then again, who am I to argue with the compliment army…Thanks to Reviewers:

Icy Stormz- I'm busy too, which is why I'm taking so long to post chapters! I hate it! I hope you all forgive me, everything is so hectic!

Gwenevire- *cake smeared over face* Hey, monkey is a term of endearment! Hmmph. Glad you like the evil, though…

Christina- Heheh. Me, in the same sentence as 'great writer'. That's a good one.

allee kat- Thank-you so much! But, why is every one gone crazy? Why do you all think I can actually write halfway decent?

Chevira Lowe- I'M NEVER FORGIVING YOU, GO AWAY!!! *sobs hysterically* just joking! I love you for loving me and the story loves you for loving it, and my monkey Moomoo loves you because he's generally a very loving monkey… it's one big, happy love-fest! Heehee, love! We're like the Brady Bunch! *gags at self* Scared yet? *Evil cackle* 

kristatwen- YAY! More written! Look up!

G*Ness- Double Yay! I know what you mean about evil computers, remember, mine deleted the _entire suicide chapter!!!_ As if that chapter wasn't hard enough to write once, I had to write it twice! Die computer! *glares at computer and sets Moomoo the Killer Monkey on it* Friend Julia's computer ate ALL her files… entire stories! Monkeys of pain!

Evenstar Princess- Heheh, _pleasant…? _What _is_ this word? (Don't worry, in later chapters or sequel, I hope)

ChibiFuu Malfoy- I know I've said before but I love your name! Especially because I love annoying the evil spell check on the evil computer! Yes, Draco Malfoy is the best thing in the world. Next to (in my opinion), my ever glorious boyfriend, Josef. But that's just me. Then again, most people haven't met Josef… *drools* 

steele- Gush gush! *giggles delightedly* All these compliments! I'm so pleased!

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- I love that you all love it! Amazing and original, when will the compliments end?! I hope never!

Sucker For Romance- shocked! Yippee! I'm so happy! *does happy dance*

Just Chasing Dreams- *faints* Compliment overload!

Mione G- *squeaks* more… comp *gasp* liments…*gasp* 

Lady Ann- *dying of compliments* Just… the … feeling…I…was…going…for…

firecat- sorry, am too…weak to think of… task for you… noble servant. Wait! Write up my will… leave everything to my… dog Pepi Thomas the Third and my… monkey Moomoo… *gasps again*

lolo- don't need to…kill…me…already *gasp* dying…*gasp* 


	18. [My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain]

Pain is Bitter

Chapter 18 [My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain]

AN 1: My favorite song in this entire universe, 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal, I haven't listened to it for 3 years. 3 years without your favorite song. Can you imagine? Well I just listened to it. Honestly, I don't like Seal's music that much, but that song…it's indescribably amazingly good. It's so brilliant, like you just ate a chunk of heaven and it's sliding down your throat and go listen to it right now! That song is paradise. If you do not listen to it immediately, I'll cry. There are not enough positive adjectives in this word to describe how that song makes me feel. I could rant about that song for hours. It's f***ing brilliantly amazingly brilliant. GO. LISTEN. TO. 'KISS. FROM. A. ROSE.' BY. SEAL. NOW. It's like an orgasm of the ears and the heart. Its like eating chocolate times infinity. It's like sunshine and warm wind and July rain and moonlight all at the same time. It's like… a kiss from a rose. Go, listen, die of ecstasy. _It goes with this chapter_. It goes with this chapter. This is the final chapter, it should be perfect. I don't want you to read it without this song. Go get the song, now. Don't come back until you've got it. Do NOT read this without it. Are you convinced? GO!

AN 2: This is the *sniffle* end of the *whimper* story *sob*. The end of an era for me. I can't believe it's actually finished. I am exceedingly proud of myself for finishing it successfully. Ha, in your face Julia! I'd like to give my thanks to:

Icy Stormz- it's been so cool that we've been there for each other every step of the way with Forced Love and PiB (our babies!). Now that I'm done, I have lots more time to torment you about finishing FL! You must be jumping for joy! Somehow you managed to review PiB 19 times (!), that's more chapters than I have! Your constant support and wit has been a pillar of encouragement for me, and even more so because we're both Canadian! I'm giving you the Mary Poppins bag as a thank-you gift. P.S. Rilamism is something me and my kooky brain invented… with some help from Moomoo…

G*Ness- Like Icy Stormz, you've been a constant all though the fic. Without you guys, I probably would've given up on it. You're extra-long extra-funny reviews have always been my favorite, and they cheer me to no end. You _HAVE_ to finish 'To Realize When It's Too Dark: Draco's Account' before I come lynch you with a large mob of angry people! Cringe in fear! Honestly though, the best reviewer on ff.net, I'm sure, and I love you to pieces for it! I hope everyone has a reviewer like G*Ness!

porkypop and allee kat- You guys are something I can count on, and I'm always happy to aim to please you!

Sucker For Romance, Cassondra, steele, kat and Christina- always praising, always complimenting, always encouraging… you guys are too great!

ChibiFuu Malfoy (love that name!), kristatwen, firecat, Chevira Lowe, Junsui Chikyuu, Angel of Shadows and Antation- Most of you came in later in the story, and have reviewed consistently since. The sparring and tomfoolery has been a laugh, your reviews have always lifted my spirits a great deal!

Moon-Walker (monkey), Mione G, Howler, Just Chasing Dreams, IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY, and lolo- Thanks a mill for your lovely reviews and encouragement, ever inspiring.

All the people who only reviewed once- I thank you all too, but if I hadda tried to put you all in, this thank-you would've gone on for more than 2 pages!

The people at home: Heather, my monkey of joy! Julia, the only reviewer that never reviewed at all! Mum and Dad, the ones who let me hog the computer and pay for the internet! Su and Michaela, my super wonderful encouraging sisters whom I love to pieces! Jody, Su's boyfriend and a great advice giver (especially when you're crying and in a different country and on a pay phone)! And of course, Pepi Thomas the Third, for being cute and cuddly, and Moomoo, for killing my enemies on command, and reviving them if the need arose (Ex. Cops coming!)! Lol. Love you all. 

Now that I've thanked you all properly, I don't think I'm going to do the usual individual thing. I think your questions were answered in this chapter anyway. I hope this chapter is everything it should be, a grand finale to die for, much perfection included. I actually re-read this one before I posted it (!). Check back for the sequel, should be out soon. I hope within a few days, though I'm not promising anything. So, here begins the ends…

****

Last Time:

"Thank you." Hermione whispered into the nothingness that she knew awaited her. "I'm coming soon." She assured it… 'As soon as I see Draco.' She added to herself. Then she shut her eyes and succumbed to sleep, to sleep perchance to dream… the sweetest thing in the world…

________________________________________________________________________

Draco kicked at another stone. _All his fault…all his fault…all his fault…_ the words echoed over and over in his head. He couldn't find her, he had to find her… he had to find her and it was _all his fault…_

________________________________________________________________________

Robert poked his head into the stone room and cleared his throat. Hermione smiled at him wanly, got off the floor and walked over to the altar, climbing atop it and lying on her back, staring dully at the ceiling. 

__

'Lalalalala… everything's fine and this doesn't hurt, lalalalala' She thought as her hands held onto the sides of the table and the knife bit into the flesh between her breasts. Her teeth clenched and a tear slid down her cheek. _'It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt…' _

Finally he was pressing the white silk onto her chest and making the print. He held it up to the light, and Hermione had to admit it was exquisite… in a sick, twisted way. Robert smiled softly, a glint in his eye, and stood up from his stool, dropping the scalpel with a clang and not even noticing as he marveled at his own handiwork.

"_Rilam!_ " He whispered to himself as he walked out the door. "Sleep, Titania, you have well pleased Rilam." He said to Hermione who was sitting watching him. He didn't look up from the silk sheet once, but he did remember to shut and lock the door behind him. Hermione ran a finger between her breasts and stared at the blood on it. Slowly, as though transfixed, she brought it closer to her face, so close that it touched her lips. Her tongue reached out and she licked the blood of her finger. It tasted metallic, salty, and bitter… _pain is bitter._ Hermione transferred another droplet from her torso onto her finger, and then tilted her head back, the finger hanging over her mouth, waiting until the blood dropped into it and then swallowing it greedily. Hermione closed her eyes and licked her lips, smiling slightly. _Tastes good. _She continued slowly drinking her own blood this way. _I want to be covered in it…I want to be soaked in it…_she thought savagely. Her Father looked in and Hermione hid her bloody finger behind her back. He narrowed his eyes and stalked towards her. He stood in front of her for a moment and they stared at each other. Then, as quickly as Charmian, he had reached behind her back and grabbed her hand, pulling it out and into the light. 

"Blood." He hissed, looking at her finger, her lips and the smear on her formerly neat chest. Hermione tried to pull her hand away, but he held fast. "This blood is for Rilam, not for you. Do not touch it again." He said threateningly, then turned to leave. On an impulse, he turned around. There was another brief staring contest before he raised the scalpel, then brought it down across her face, slashing her cheekbone viciously. Hermione cried out and her hand flew to her cheek. 

"SH." He snapped. Hermione immediately quieted and stopped moving. Robert smiled. "Good girl, Titania. Do not forget who possesses you…" He said before walking out of the room. Just before he reached the entrance, he said without turning around. "Rilam." The door slammed behind him and Hermione could hear his laughter. She took her hand away from her cheek; it was covered in blood. She smiled and licked at it as she walked over to the stone and picked it up, loving seeing her blood stained on the smooth surface. She walked over to the small window. 

"No bars… almost too easy." She said, smiling. And with that she smashed the glass. 

________________________________________________________________________

Robert watched the rain falling in silence. It was nice, and it made a soft pitter-patter sound. It sounded nice. It would feel nice. It was warm and good. Rilam sent it to him. July rain is nice. Rilam is nice.

________________________________________________________________________

Draco threw a rock at a squirrel. It chattered at him angrily and ran away. Draco smiled absently. He wondered where Mario was. He wondered where Lucius and Narcissa were. He wondered where Dumbledore was. He wondered where Ron was. He wondered where Harry was. He wondered where Ginny was. He wondered where Snape was. He wondered where McGonagall was. He wondered where Stephen was. He wondered where Mr. Milligan was. He did _not _wonder where Hermione was. He _would _not wonder where Hermione is…

For more than 25 minutes at one _agonizing_ time.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione didn't bother to take the shards of glass from around the window's edge off. She hauled herself through, delighting in the feel of the sharp glass gouging deeply into her arms and legs. When she had pulled herself through she lay on the grass, catching her breath, plucking idly at the grass. Pluck, throw. Pluck, throw. She smiled happily, in the way a small child does when he gets an ice cream, then stood up and walked towards the forest. She dawdled along through the forest, stopping to pick up a pinecone she saw in the shadows. The moon was full and brilliant, lighting her way sufficiently. She continued in this way until she heard a twig snap behind her. With it snapped her will. She dropped the pinecone she had been destroying and ran deeper into the forest, terrified. The shadows were deepening as she got further from the road, and Hermione was looking around frantically, trying to see her Father. Her feet, which were bare, were bloodied from twigs and rocks and she had a stitch when she finally stopped, bending over as she panted hard and held her side. The rain had stopped ages ago and Hermione drank some water that had been caught in a leaf. She closed her eyes in acknowledgement of her certain punishment when her Father came out of hiding.

"Daddy…" She whispered. "Daddy?" She said a little louder. "Daddy?" She called. She opened her eyes and spun around, but she found not one flicker of movement. She had run for nothing. It had probably been an animal. She was lost for nothing, her feet were bloody and sore over nothing, she had a stitch over nothing…

Hermione sank to her hands and knees, and threw up. This is _never _going to end, is it?

________________________________________________________________________

'This is never going to end, is it?' Thought Draco as he sat down in the middle of the road, picking idly at the bottom of his dirty jeans. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just couldn't go on, knowing he could be walking farther away from Hermione, or walking closer to her, he could be finding her any minute, alive… or _dead._ It was simply too much. He'd decided to sit here in the road until Mario came for him, whenever that was. Mario would either have her or they wouldn't. And he could contact someone prominent through fire, and they could look for her… her… _corpse. _He heard something rumble behind him, and as he was becoming accustomed to the muggle world, he stood up and hurried to the side of the road. There it was. 

Williams' Warehouses Truck with Mario in it, waving at him, along with Mr. Milligan and Stephen stuffed in the middle. Draco waved at them as they pulled over and then ran up. Mr. Milligan smiled wanly and Mario didn't smile at all. Draco's heart fell.

"No sign?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"No.You?"

"Bloody hell." Draco said by way of response, kicking Nellie. Mario didn't comment. "Where's Mr. Granger?" Draco asked after a long silence. 

"Draco… we, that is I," Mr. Milligan said, glancing at Mario, "Believe that Mr. Granger is the one who tortured Titania Granger to death, an the one who might be holding Hermione captive. Both of Hermione's parents were involved in a rare ancient religion called Rilamism, and very devout Rilamis have been known for brutal or violent ritualistic acts…I'm so sorry." The last part was a whisper, as Mr. Milligan looked away in shame, his grief evident in his eyes. Draco nodded stiffly, his fists clenching as he held them at his sides. This came as a complete shock to him, yet for some reason it wasn't so shocking. Somewhere in his subconscious, he had always suspected Mr. Granger of something, maybe just pure unadulterated craziness or a little malice, or something more serious… but still, he had known there was something… _different_ about Robert Granger. That glint in his eye… best not to dwell on it. 

"Who the bloody hell _are_ you anyway? Nobody told me." Draco said through clenched teeth, his anger against Mr. Granger, Mr. Milligan and even Titania, building up quickly. 

"Dumbledore… I'm Dumbledore's brother. My real name is Ronan Dumbledore. He sent me to take care of Hermione…"

"Well you didn't do a very good fucking job did you?" Draco yelled, punching the side of the truck. Mr. Milligan… Ronan Dumbledore… looked down, tears flowing down his face. "Listen… I'm sorry… not your fault." Draco said awkwardly. Mario cleared his throat, sounding (fakely) cheerful. 

"Well, why don't you climb in, Draco, and we can go home and have a good sleep and start out tomorrow first thing…" He said, smiling though it looked like it was painful.

"No… no, I'm going to stay out here… please just leave me here and come in the morning. " Draco said, looking away. He looked absolutely pitiful, broken, defeated. And when he added, "Just in case." It seemed like a lie. Mario's heart wrenched. He really had loved that bossy girl. He looked to Ronan for assurance, and Ronan nodded. 

"Alright." He said, and Draco began to close the truck door. 

"Wait!" Said a small voice from the truck. Stephen climbed over Ronan's lap and out of the blue, wrapped his arms around Draco tightly. Eventually, Draco returned the embrace. It was the last straw. Tears streamed down his face. 

"You- you're just like… Her-Herm…your sister." He said with a whimper, unable to say her name as he buried his face in Stephen's shoulder. 

"You are hers. You love her. She'll come." Stephen whispered in his ear before letting go of him as quickly as he had first hugged him and climbing back into his seat, shutting the door behind him. The truck drove off into the night and Draco stood in the road, bewildered.

________________________________________________________________________

The truck stopped in front of the house and Ronan hopped out, staring at the dark house where he _knew _Robert Granger was. 

"Why do you want to be left here?" Asked the boy… _Mario_.

"No reason. Just used to have a friend who lived here. I'll find my own way back to the Grangers, don't worry about coming back for me."

"Are you sure, it's awful dark and…_creepy _out here…" 

"I'm sure." Said Ronan, smiling reassuringly. He waved at Stephen who smiled and Mario drove off into the night once more, looking back in the rearview mirror to find Ronan had disappeared. 'Weird." He thought before starting a conversation with Stephen. 

Ronan watched the truck drive away from the shelter of the trees, then walked up to the abandoned house. "Here goes." He whispered to himself before pushing the creaky door open. The house was empty and dark, but from the moonlight streaming in through the windows, he could make out footprints in the thick layering of dust on the floor. He followed them, wand held at ready, down a few corridors and up the stairs, until they came to a stop in the middle of the hall. Ronan crouched down and found the outline of the trap door. He pushed on it and it swung open with an ominous creak. He froze, expecting Robert to come running at him any moment. When nothing happened, he sighed in relief and lowered his body into the hole in the floor, ignoring his claustrophobic fears. "Lumos" The light lit up the small room and he saw a small door cracked open slightly. He walked towards it apprehensively, but it swung open without noise or incident. He walked through the tunnel; he heard something in the distance… what was it? It was, it was…

Tchaikovsky? Piano Concerto No. 1 by Tchaikovsky? Faintly in the distance. But there was something else, behind it… the strains of exquisite classical were covering some sound full of pain and misery…

Sobbing. He could hear someone sobbing in the distance. _Hermione! _He had to get to her! Ronan ran down the tunnel, following the music and the anguished sobs until he came to a room with a stone door slightly ajar, light and sound creeping around the edges. He pulled it open and rushed in. The first thing his eyes fell on was…

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was laying a short distance from where she had retched; crying quietly as her eyes darted in and out of the shadows around her. What was out there? Every time there was a slight sound, she jumped. She rolled onto her back and stared at the stars through the canopy of the forest, sniffing and wiping her nose. Someone was looking for her…

________________________________________________________________________

Robert Granger. Hunched over on the floor, crying like his heart was broken. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. There was blood everywhere and Ronan felt his anger rising. He stormed over to Robert and pulled him to his feet by the back of his monk's habit. Robert didn't protest, just whimpered and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. 

"Where's Hermione? Where is Hermione?" Ronan demanded. Robert only sniffed. His face was blotched and red from crying and there was blood on his hands. "Good God, you've done it, haven't you? You sick fucking bastard!" Ronan yelled, letting go of Robert and putting a hand over his face as tears fell down his worn cheeks. "You killed her like you killed Titania!" He said, looking accusingly at Robert. 

"Titania. She-she escaped. She ran away from me! Her Daddy! Why did she do that, Ronan? Why did she do that? Why… I was nice and Rilam was happy and we were going to be happy…" Robert blubbered nonsensically. Ronan looked at him.

"D-daddy? It's Hermione… oh my bloody damn you're talking about Hermione aren't you? You didn't kill her, she escaped!" Ronan said, hope lighting his heart as his eyes darted around the room. The hope was fading as he surveyed it. There were the silk sheets with the blood patterns, and there was the glass, there was blood on the edges of it and running down the wall under it… she must've hauled herself right over it…goddamn. She must be in a state. "Stupefy." He said, pointing his wand at Robert, then apparating to Albus'. This man was going to Azkaban.

________________________________________________________________________

Draco simply stood there in the road, looking to where he had last seen the truck, for ten minutes. That kid was something else… amazing. Like, like, Her-her…his old sister. "Fucking pussy." Draco whispered to himself. "Can't even fucking say your own fucking girlfriend's name!" He hated himself at this point, he really did. It was all his fault! If it wasn't for him, _she _wouldn't have… she, she Her-her

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Draco yelled into the air. The rain began falling as though the sky was crying for Draco, first slowly and then it was pouring, that warm July rain that everyone loves… 

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled again, except this time it was less out of anger, it was more in despair… and anguish and pain…

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione let the rain pour over her body, the white silk robe clinging to her damaged body. She closed her eyes and imagined someone was calling for her.

"Hermione! Hermione Hermione Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" Called the voice. Gods it was nice to imagine you were wanted, you were needed, and someone was calling you home…

"Hermione!" Hermione's eyes opened. That wasn't… that was… it was… _real._ She climbed to her feet in a daze… walking towards where she had heard the cry… then she was running… it was _Draco, _she _knew _it somehow… She stopped running when she got to the edge of the forest, looking through the trees. 

"Draco…" She whispered under her breath in wonderment. There he was, soaked and crying, standing in the middle of the road in the rain, his head tilted back, blonde hair lit up by the full moon like some kind of neon sign that read 'Here is your soulmate!' Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth as she felt herself begin to sob… oh God it was him… "Draco!" She yelled running toward him recklessly, forgetting everything she had ever known except for _Draco _in her hurry to get to him. He looked at her and she stopped dead. They stood there staring at each other. She could see Draco's lips moving, trying to form a word… some word, _any _word… She flung herself into his arms.

Draco was shocked. She had appeared, like some wraith of the night…

__

Flashback

Hermione went pale; so pale she was almost translucent. Draco was shaking his head, unable to speak, shocked that he could have said such a thing. He thought she looked like some sort of waif, so pale in her red pajama set, with her red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face, so tiny and fragile, like anything could break her, like the wind could carry her away and toss her in it's currents forever. He held up his hands as though to put them on her shoulders, but she stumbled away, her mouth open, looking like she was in an incredible amount of pain, and she was, except for emotional instead of physical. Hermione had never felt so much pain in her entire life. Her heart was being broken, her lungs were being ripped apart, someone was beating a war song on her head like a drum. Her entire body was pulsating with this pain, this life sucking, this unbelievable pain. And she felt as though she could never escape it. With that Hermione collapsed on the ground.  
_End flashback _

She was pale, her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was tearstained, so tiny and fragile, like anything could break her… her white silk robe was in bloody tatters around her, shredded by the glass… her body was covered in blood and scars, the gouges from the glass, leaves, dirt… everything imaginable. Her feet were bloody and bruised, her hair was a wet, dirty, matted mass and her eyes were haunted and distant, yet still… full of love. He felt like kissing her senseless… so he did. 

__

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey. 

At first she responded, but suddenly she pushed him away. Draco stumbled backwards, bewildered. Her eyes were full of longing yet her face was set in cold stone. 

"Don't, Draco. I just wanted to-to… say…_goodbye._" She said, looking down at the ground. She gestured towards the forest… "I-I…"

"You're going to kill yourself." Draco stated. Hermione made brief eye contact with him in her surprise before she looked away and nodded. 'Fuck' she thought she heard him say under his breath. "Well I won't let you, you know." He said calmly, looking at her. Hermione turned her back on him and Draco's heart broke as he took in her tiny, broken and beaten form, shivering though he didn't know why. 

"Why not?" She asked, and her voice was full of malice that he had never heard from the sweet voice of _his _Hermione before… his Hermione… HIS.

"Because you're mine. And I'm yours. And I love you. And soulmates always find each other. And because I can't live without you." He said. Hermione turned around and looked at him for a minute before she began crying. She shuddered and took a step towards him.

"Oh God… I was… Draco I'm…" He pulled her into his arms once again, embracing her tightly, warming her cold, weak body with his warm, strong one. "Sorry." She said into his ear.

"I know, Hermione." He whispered back to her. Her legs were beginning to give out, with the escape, the running and with relief. They sat down on the road and then lay down, until they were laying side by side on the road, right on the yellow line, holding hands and staring at each other. "Hermione, remember the night… when you got the news about your Mother, and I said…" Draco asked, swallowing.

"Yes."

"Remember, when you promised you'd do anything if I just let you down… I never called in that favor, you know." Draco said, looking at her for a reaction. Hermione just stared at him. "Well, I'd like to call it in…now."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, totally bewildered. Draco swallowed again.

"I want to marry you, Hermione. More than anything in this world. We're soulmates." He said earnestly. Hermione's mouth fell open and she sat up, just staring down at him for ages. 

"I… I…" She stuttered. And then she burst out laughing. Laughing and crying at the same time. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried and laughed into them. Draco sat up… worried. "Oh God, you must think I'm crazy… but why? Why do we do all this? Go through all this pain? All this heartbreak? Why didn't you ask me that when we were 11 for God's sake?" She asked him. Draco looked away, mortified that she was turning him down…and she saw it.

"See? You think I'm turning you down and you're heartbroken… I'll marry you Draco, you son of a death eater, you arch enemy, you… you most wonderful _man _on this earth! Oh God I'll marry you!" She sad, laughing again. 

"We do it all because isn't this worth it? God Hermione, when I saw you, it was like… everything, just _everything _in the world you can possibly imagine all rolled up into one. Love is pain, and pain is bitter. But love is worth pain, and love is worth bitterness." He said, and they lay down again, letting the rain wash over them, wash all the blood and the pain, and the bitterness and doubts and all the bad things away. 

"You're my power, my pleasure, my pain, Hermione." Draco said into her hair. Hermione rolled onto her side to face him, smiling.

"You're _my _power, _my_ pleasure, _my_ pain, Draco." She said, leaning down to kiss him, and everything troublesome was gone with the warm July rain…

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You, became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
  
1-Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
2-There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
(rpt 1)  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
and if I should fall, will it all go away?  
(Rpt 2, 1)  
  
Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose...(rpt)_


End file.
